my first day of high school so unexpected
by hikigaya
Summary: on his first day he got an accident but when he wake up he didn't know where he is. my first one hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Note: it contains OOC**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Oregairu**

* * *

The first day of high school, what do you think if you hear that words? You don't know? It's simple, that is an exciting day for every teenager. do you know why? it's because they dreaming of having colourful youth like what they see in manga and soap opera

That also applies to this one, Hikigaya Hachiman. this boy cheerfully starting his morning brimming with energy, he hoping his life would change after entering high school. At the middle school, he got bad memories and suffered some mental break down, so he hoping after entering high school, he can start new life and forget about his past

that morning he goes an hour early cycling to his school while imagines many things that he will be experiencing at the school. a new friend, new place and new scenery. maybe he can have many friends and become popular he thought. He imagines many things until he can't help grinning while riding like a creep

He stopped on the crossroad. while waiting for the traffic lamp he looking at his right side. Hikigaya sees a pink short hair girl with tracksuit while standing and holding a leash tying at her dog's collar.

 _'wow, she is cute. maybe I will have many friends like her at school'_ he thought to himself

suddenly her dog leash comes loose and her dog running across the road trying to catch something, at the same times from the right side of the road, there is a car moving fast. The girl trying to call her dog to make it stop but vainly her dog keep running to the middle of the road. knowing what gonna happen, hastily the boy jumping from his bike and tries to save the dog

 ***crash***

The boy successfully saving the dog, however, he can't escape from the car and he gets involved in an accident

* * *

I don't know how long I was unconscious but my body feel so light. when I try to open my eyes, what I see is an unknown living room

 _'huh isn't I was on my way to the school, where am I now?'_

when trying to get up, I feel something strange with my own body, then I realise it's not as tall as before. Looking down to see what happen I found another weird thing, I just standing with four legs. Huh, it's four!

I get little dizzy and I feel so uncomfortable, I tried to speak but what came out is barking sound. I try to inspect my surrounding to know what happened to me, it just a Normal living room. Nothing strange here, the different thing here is the door. It made with full body mirror in the middle, watching closely to the mirror I see a dog reflection on the glass door

 _'isn't this the dog from this morning?'_

looking carefully at that, I realise that dog is my own shadow. Oh no, I become a dog!

suddenly the glass door opened and show up middle aged lady with brownies hair and tied hairs bun on the back, even I just meet her for the first time but strangely she looked so familiar to me

"Yui, it's lunch time" she yelling to somebody

"yes mum"

The answer comes from above and then there is sound of foot coming down, the glass door opening once more again and I see someone I know this time, she is the cute girl from this morning

"sable why you look so surprised? do I look so weird? come here"

After looking at me she just squatted and opening both of her arms to receive me. because I don't know what must I do, I just standing still and looking at her without any response.

"it's weird, sable never so quiet like this before"

"Yui let him be, maybe he still little afraid from what happened before" the lady giving her opinion

"ok mum"

The girl answering with dejected tone, so this girl name is Yui and 'that' really happen but my question is why I become like this? what the hell is happening here?

"mama, can I visit that guy later?" she asking her mother

"you mean the boy who saved sable this morning?"

"yeah mum, I haven't given my thanks to him" she said while playing with her food

"okay, but are you fine going there alone? I have some business today so I can't go with you"

"no problem mama I will take sable with me" she said cheerfully

"you want to take sable with you? Aren't you afraid to what he gonna do again? You must be more careful when you takes him, who know if sable will do something again"

"don't worry mum, I will be fine"

She starts eating her food with happy mood, I still don't know what happened but she will bring me to my body, maybe

an hour later after lunch time, Yui put me in the animals box and bring me somewhere, after walking several minutes we arrived at the hospital. entering the lobby there are not many people today, we approaching the receptionist to asking information

"excuse me, I want to visit my friend" Yui asking the lady receptionist

"can I have the name please" the lady asking

"um I don't know his name, but he gets injured from car accident"

"I see, let me check it for you"

Yuigahama nodded to answer the lady, several minutes later the lady looking at Yui and smiling

"it's your lucky day, today there is just one patient who involved in the accident. He is in the room 33" she said

Yui smile happily and looking at me excited

"your lucky day, sable"

She looked back to the lady and say her thanks, she begins walking to searching the room but get stopped before walk too far because a nurse calling her

"sorry miss, you can't bring animal here, it's hospital law"

She bowed to the nurse and walking back to the receptionist

"sorry, can I put my dog here. I'm not allowed to bring it there"

"sure you can put it there" the lady answered with light tones

after putting me on the table, Yui looking at me and begin talking

"wait right here sable, I'm gonna see your hero" she said with a little smile

 _'what are you thinking? aren't you gonna see someone sick? why are you so happy'_

She left me and walking inside while always looking at the number every time she passed a door

* * *

a half hour later Yui comes out with a little girl on her left, they talking cheerfully while walking out. But wait a minute, isn't that my little sister Komachi

"woof woof woof"

dammit, I forgot what am I now but seriously why I must become a dog. why not a cat or bird maybe, it's not like I hate dog or something but if I have to choose, I prefer another animal. maybe a bear, yeah that sound cool

Both of them approaching my way then looking at me curiously

"there is a dog here?" said Komachi

"um that is my dog, you know the one saved by your brother" Yui answered with uneasy tones

"oh. . . ." Komachi gets startled then looking my way with cold eyes

 _'Komachi that so scary, please stop it'_ without realising I step back scared

"come on little boy don't be frightened like that"

Komachi opens the box and pull me to hug me while stroking my back affectionately

 _'oh. . . so blissful, if become a dog will be loved like this, I will gladly accept it and I am sure not gonna regret it'_

"ehehe. . .it's so weird for sable get quiet even when stranger hugs him, maybe he like you Komachi-chan"

"really I think he is so cute, but the way he looking at me, it just likes my useless onii-chan"

"ahahaha" she just gives dries laugh

Yui looking at her hand watch and realised it's almost dinner time, then she said goodbye to Komachi and put me back to the box to returning to her home

* * *

when we arrive at home there isn't anybody in here, maybe her mother still has some business so she hasn't come back. without checking the kitchen or any place, Yui brings me to her room immediately

 _'oi I am still a young boy too you know, don't just bring me to your room so casually'_

I try to escape from her hugs but she me tightening her hand and looking at me with questioned face

"don't be like that sable please accompany me for a little longer"

oh, I forgot, I am is her dog now. because of that word, I giving up to resisting and just keep quiet doesn't try to escape anymore

We entering her room, which is dominated with pink and many plushies on her bed. She takes a sit on the bed while put me on her lap

"you know sable, today you are so weird. are you still afraid of that accident" she ask

I just listening to her without giving any response

"me too, I really afraid of that incident, but I am so happy you are safe now. I don't know what will happen to me if you really die"

she looking down before speaking again

"I know it sounds so cruel but I am so grateful to that boy for saving your life"

she stroked my back gently on her lap, she turns her head to the wall while gazing more far ahead

"Hikigaya Hachiman. . . . I hope I can give my thanks properly and we can become a friend at school"

Before realising, I already feel so tired and my consciousness fading away

* * *

I open my eyes and I don't see what I saw before sleep, now I am inside a white room and sleeping on a white mattress. checking my own body I feel relieved because its so normal and don't have any fur just my old body. Immediately I realised there is someone sitting beside me near the bed

"oni-chan you are awake"

Oh, it's my cute little sister, Komachi. I try asking her something

"Komachi how long I pass out"

"more or less it's about one-day oni-chan, but don't worry I will be the first one you see when you wake up, wow that high Komachi point"

She said with huge smile on her face, its kinda relieving to see her smile

"yeah yeah you have so much point" I said lamely

"how is your rest, do you sleeping well? do you dream about me? kyaaa"

This girl, she is so energetic. But talking about a dream, what happened to me kinda realistic

"hmm. . . I don't know, my dream is so weird. It feels so realistic"

"ehh really" Komachi said in monotone

 _'tch don't ask if you aren't interested'_

"did I miss something?" I ask again

"oh yesterday there is a girl who visiting you but unfortunately, my lazy oni-chan didn't wake up to see her"

"oi I am not lazy, don't you see where I am now?" I try to give her my protest

"yes, I know but is that hurt so bad, until making you unconscious a day? at least you have to wake up so you can eat the sweet from her"

She said while speaking like a lecturer who telling important lesson

"tch dammit anything else?"

"I had seen that dog, he feels so similar to you but is it even worth to save him?"

"yeah yeah my bad, it just my response when that happen"

"I know my brother is so kind even so I don't want to be left alone without you kya it's so embarrassing"

 _'i don't see which part your shame is, you seems like a normal for me'_

"don't worry your brother won't leave you alone, who gonna protect you from insect who approach you" I said with grinning face

"stop it oni-chan it so creepy when you say that, oh that girl is one school with you, she gonna say thanks directly"

Huh it's so coincidence to become true

"really do you ask her name?"

"um. . . . Yui Yuigahama"

"huh. . . Yui?"

my mouth left opened dumbfounded


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for everyone who has read my story, sorry if its too messy kinda nervous when write my first one so just write and upload here**

 **english is my second language so i'm so sorry if there many wrong grammar, I just ask google sensei to translate it :P**

 **Review answer:**

 **Break salaz:** i dont know which direction to do with this one XD

 **Jackbosstin:** i know right :)

 **NPwall:** thank you, btw you and salaz copying my catchphrase (good work . . .) even though that normal one XD

 **ArmantusCumPinnae:** oh thank you for your review, in my POV hikki is a bit darker after accident since what i see on anime he still excited in his first day of high school and for the longer chapter i can't sure about that i dont have much idea so i'm sorry about that

 **Guest:** i will try to learn more thanks reminding

 **jonny walker:** hope i get idea to make it more interesting and continue it

 **its not i'm vacuum i just like to read and response than writing, well enjoy reading**

 **Note: it's contain OOC**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Oregairu**

* * *

one year later, after that accident not much changes in my life. After a week I get the full treatment, I got charged off from the hospital.

When I go to the school, everyone has already made their group of friend. I don't try to blend with them because I know I need to act sweet to them, so they will accept myself but I hate to do that. I prefer a loner lifestyle and be my own self

sometimes I saw Yui and her friend at school, she never tried to approach me to say thanks to me or even to say hi. well I'm okay with that since I help her without need any reward from her but maybe her name isn't Yui and what happened to me is just a dream

on my first year, no one I know in my class. that's normal for me, I mean I never interact with them. when there is any group work I just do nothing because I know my homeroom teacher does not accept if one or two people didn't have a group, so I just let her decide it and then I just do my own part

now in second grade, I am in class 2F. Sobu high school have 10 class for every grade, between that there is a special class that is class J. the student in that class it's a little better than the other, it contains student who wants study abroad or from abroad

enough about that, now I will explain about my class, class 2F. it's not much different than my first-grade class that because I don't know most of them and they ignore me. nothing special at my class just bluish-haired delinquent girl with a ponytail, a cute girl with silver hair(A/N: Hikki still don't know about his gender) and bunch social riajuu

at that group there is Yui(maybe), well it not gonna change my school life since maybe she already forgot about last year accident. I'm fine with that, she already pay a visit and bring me some sweet, although my little sister who eat it but that enough to make me happy

my first day started when my teacher enters the classroom. Hiratsuka-sensei, she is a beautiful woman but hasn't married yet. she is... um better don't think about her age now, I don't know how she figuring it but every time someone talks about that the room became more chilly. somehow even if I just think about it, she can know it and glared me with ferocious eyes... so scary

sensei give us an essay about school life experience today, it's quite easy for me since Japanese is my favourite lesson and I get rank 3 from last year exam because of that part.

After everyone gives their worksheet sensei do a little check but she making a sour face instantly after reading one of the sheets. After gathering every sheet once again, she says her goodbye and walking away

"Hikigaya comes to the teacher room after class ended" she said while looking at me before she left the classroom

"yes ma'am" I feel something bad gonna happen

Class ended too fast before I can prepare to face Hiratsuka-sensei but the reality says otherwise. Even reluctant to do this but I can't avoid this if I don't want my body suffering heavy injuries. Slowly I walk to the staff room hoping she is busy so I don't need to deal her right now

I open the door to the staff room and peeking inside, there still several teachers who do their job so they don't know if I come inside. I walk slowly approaching Hiratsuka-sensei table, she just playing with a pen on her right hand while staring at the paper at her desk

"Hiratsuka-sensei"

I call Hiratsuka-sensei to let her know I have arrived, she turn her head to my way and she showing relieved face

"finally you came, I thought you will try to escape and I need to hunt you down"

"no, I don't intend to do that"

She doesn't seem conceived but just looking at me

"is that so, sit down there"

She pointed a sofa wherever the teachers do their discussion with parents, I just nod my head and walk to the designed spot. After I take a sit at the sofa, Hiratsuka-sensei sit down across my sitting place. She put a paper on the desk and watching me seriously

"explain to me what you has written"

She pointing at the paper, after carefully looking at the paper I realised that is my essay

"isn't that my essay which about experience youth at school life"

"good and you know what wrong about this"

She hold my paper and shove it into my face

"I got F"

There is popping vein in her face, she looks like so pissed

"it worst than that and you need to redo it"

"if you ask me about my point of view, my essay already did about that. So you can't ask me something like redo it"

I try to give my opinion to make sensei change her mind

*pow*

suddenly she hit me in the stomach, I hold my stomach with both hands while crouching to ease the pain. Hiratsuka-sensei glaring at me while standing

"don't give me your half-assed opinion, I just don't want to see your cynical view on the paper you give me"

"okay sensei, I will redo it"

Hiratsuka-sensei sit down and relaxing her body, then she pulled her cigarette and try to lit it

"you seems so quick to understand, I quite admire about that even for brat like yourself"

"yeah I know, from your age I really looked like a brat"

Suddenly I realised I walk in the mine field, I watching Hiratsuka-sensei who her cigarette haven't been litted and already falling down. I closed my eyes and frantically raise both of my hands up and trying to apology

"sensei that not what I mea-"

"really now Hikigaya"

She said slowly while closing her eyes, she doesn't try to hit me like usual

"sensei I'm sorry"

"you don't have any club right?"

"no, I don't"

'I know where this going to'

"right, follow me"

Hiratsuka-sensei get up from her seat and leaving the room, I don't dare to ask her after saying a rude thing to her.

I don't know where she takes me to but we walking to the new building, after passing several clas we stopped in front of the class without any sign. I take a look at sensei but she just ignoring me, she opens the door without knocking and bargging inside the room. there is nothing unusual inside, just vacant room with a stack of unused chairs and table at the back of the room.

But there is something out of place here, someone so beautiful sitting on the chair while reading a book. She looked so enjoying her book, maybe if the world end now, she will ignore it and enjoying her book.

I think I know who is her, She is Yukinoshita Yukino, our school valedictorian last year. realising someone entering the room and disturbing her reading times, she looked our way with annoyed face

"Hiratsuka-sensei, please knock first"

"sorry my bad"

Hiratsuka-sensei waving her hand with apologetic smile, she stopped in the middle of the room while I just stopping several feet from the door

"then who is that creepy"

She glaring my way

"oh this is your new member"

Hiratsuka-sensei pointing at me with mischievous smile, I walk closer to their place

"Hikigaya Hachiman, class 2F- wait, what do you mean about a new member?"

"it's your punishment because hurting my feeling, I will not accept 'no' for answer"

I looked at Hiratsuka-sensei face with disbelief, she ignored my gaze and looking at Yukinoshita

"rejected. if I am gonna sharing the room with him, I fear for my chastity"

Yukinoshita tried protecting her modest breast with both hands, even if she doesn't do that, I don't think I will try to look at that

"don't worry about him, he doesn't have guts to do that. You can think him as petty thug"

"you should just say I can think rationally"

"petty thug I see"

"hey, you don't intend to hear me"

Yukinoshita fall in deep thought while I try to protest to sensei, even though she just ignoring me

"ok, I accept your request sensei"

Yukinoshita steals our attention with her word, I can't believe what I hear. Hiratsuka-sensei smiling and responding Yukinoshita

"alright great to hear that, now I will take my leave"

Hiratsuka-sensei walk passing my place with smirk

For several minutes I just standing without uttering any sound, Yukinoshita looked pissed because of my presence

"why don't you take a seat wherever you can than standing like that"

I looked around then decided to take one of the chairs from the back of the room, I don't know what I must do here so I just glancing at Yukinoshita to see what she does

"if you have something to say, why don't tell me what you think"

"what is this club?"

"why don't you try to guess it first?"

"literature club?"

"care to explain to me?"

"well there's nothing here, even though you are only club member here but the club not get disbanded"

"wow interesting, but you are wrong. I will give you a big hint, the club activities is what we do now"

"even you tell me that, we are do nothing here. I give up"

I can't think anything at all, even she says give me a big hint, but we just sitting down and reading a book for her. She get up and walk to my way after she standing in front of me, she begin talking

"welcome to service club, the one who have more gifted helping the other who are less fortunate"

She looked like a saint who give enlightenment to her people, but for me, she looks like a cocky bitch

"do you think because I don't make any conversation means I can't talk? You're wrong, I just don't want my time to become pointless because doing that"

"no one saying that you just assuming I will help you holding a conversation. I just helping you to change yourself so, you can be fitting to the society"

"why I need to change myself if the society is the one at fault, why can't you just accept your own self"

"but if you just do that isn't that just running away"

Yukinoshita talking with a loud voice, I don't know why she does that. Maybe there is something bothering her in the past, I'm not sure about it. The door opened once again and Hiratsuka-sensei walk in

"Yukinoshita, I am coming"

Yukinoshita just watching sensei with cold glare, sensei smiled after looking the situation

"I see, both of you have some argument. How about me giving both of you a solution?"

I looked at sensei with confused face, Yukinoshita stare softened and asking sensei

"elaborate please"

Hiratsuka-sensei smile grow wider after hearing Yukinoshita answer

"you see, if there a different argument then the solution is clear, it's competition"

"competition? How?" I said my confusion

"I will guide the students who have a problem right here, then both of you will try to solve their problem. How about this?"

Hiratsuka-sensei talking with excited face, but Yukinoshita replied with stern voice

"rejected, I don't want to join your stupid game. Sensei please act according to your age"

I can't help laughing a little after hearing that, Hiratsuka-sensei glaring my way with bloody eyes. Oi don't glare me like that, I'm not the one who talking about your age

"then what if we add a prize to get you motivated. The winner can ask anything from the loser"

My eyes get opened widely after hearing that, she means anything right? like it's anything I want from Yukinoshita

"I declined. from that guy reaction, I know he up to something weird"

She take a step back while hugging her chest to protect it

"Oi who want to see your flat chest, if someone wants to see it, maybe that just weirdos" right?

Yukinoshita glaring my way with murderous intent and I just turn my eyes looking away. Suddenly a woman mischievous laugh can be heard near us, we turn our head to the only one who standing at club

"so the great Yukinoshita is afraid to lose, I see it regrettable but nothing we can do"

Hiratsuka-sensei looking my way then indicating wit her head to leave the room, its look like she want to provoke Yukinoshita. Without any words, I followed her instruction and walking to left the room

"so you tried to lure me into your trap? Sorry that not gonna worked"

Yukinoshita said before we left the room but Hiratsuka-sensei just turn her head to Yukinoshita for a second then continues her way to leaving the room

I can't believe Hiratsuka-sensei surrender just like that, I thought she will explode after her trick didn't work but right now she just stay silent while walking through the corridor. Without any word left from my mouth I just following Hiratsuka-sensei to wherever she want to go

"please wait for a second"

A girl voice stopping our feet, we turn our body and find Yukinoshita with ragged breath while leaning on the wall

"I accept the bet"

Hiratsuka turn to my way with a smile on her face, I can't believe it I get fooled by her innocent act. She already prepared before she says that 'bet' thing, and Yukinoshita behaviour already within her expectation. I turn my head away from Hiratsuka-sensei and just watching outside scenery over the window

"then it's decided"

"Komachi I'm back" I said while entering my house

"welcome back onii chan, please wait a minutes dinner almost ready" my sister's voice came out from the kitchen room

"Nah I don't need dinner now, I just wanna take a bath and going to sleep earlier" I just keep walking ascending the stair without looking at Komachi

"huh, that's weird, what happen at school?" she come out from the kitchen and ask me again

halting my step, I turn my head to my sister and say it flatly

"many things happens and that is why I need to sleep earlier today"

without waiting for her answer, I walked to my bedroom to take some change clothes then heading to the bathroom slowly. after removing my clothes, I enter the bathtub and drown my body while thinking back about today event.

Really, what a tiring day, what the hell wrong with sensei today. I am not do anything wrong, I have never disturbing anyone, I even don't try to interact and troubling them to talk with me, why she need to put me on that weird club

Service Club what the hell is that? Just from the name, normal people will think it's so weird. But I know one truth, from today onward my life will become troublesome since I need bothering myself to interact with normal fag

Yukino Yukinoshita, the only member before I joined, now she is a club mate plus a club president of the service club. I know, it's true she is so beautiful. maybe if every boy knows I will spending time with her every school days, I'm sure they will be pleased to exchanging place with me. but let's think rationally, are you sure about that? if you have to experience what happened to me today, I think you will think twice before accepting that suggestion. even she is so beautiful but her word is really harsh and her personality is worse, it's so annoying

'Damn, even taking bath didn't lift my mood at all'

I get up from the bathtub then drying my body with a towel, I think I have takes a long time in the bathroom. While walking to my room, I notice the light at Komachi's room already been turned off. that mean she is already sleeping.

"good night little sis, have nice dream" I say with low voice

entering my own room, I feel my bed really more tempting than the other days, I throw my body on my bed to rest my body. Before I know, I already fall asleep so quickly

I feel something warm on my back, I try to open my eyes and see what happen. I got carried ascending the stair while my body swinging from the left to the right, but I'm sure this isn't my house

'wait, its feel like Deja Vu, I know this pattern'

someone holding my body and bring me to a room. when the door get opened, I already know this room, it's Yui room from my dream

looking up to see who was holding me, my guess is right it's her. she is holding me with a big smile

'oh no, that dream again'

"you know sable, today is my first class in second grade"

she walking to her bed and take a sit on the bed. she put me down and stroking my back, I just stay silent while listening to her

"I am in class 2F now, you know? Hikki become my classmate this year" she said with resting her body on the bed

'Hikki who is that?'

"last year I never can approach him" she paused while looking at the ceiling

"I don't know why he is always alone, is he do something until making his friend hate him? but I think that isn't true since he has saved you without thinking"

'oh I think that is me, but Hikki eww you have bad taste for a nickname'

"whole day I observe him, he is so reserved. before or between changing class he just sleeping or reading a book while listening music, but when lunch time begin, he always disappear after bell rings"

'oi oi stops it I am not a rare animal to be observed so leave me alone'

I give Yui weird glare while tried to moving away

"eh what happen with you, don't look at me like that. I just curious you know"

she getting up to sitting position and try to pull me close to her side, I just ignoring her and put my head on my ha- my leg

"you don't believe me sable? come on, I'm serious you know, I'm not lying" she stroke my back passionately

"really, all this time I always want to talk and become his friend. but everyone say he is just weirdos and his personality isn't so friendly, although I know that's wrong but I need to stay away from him. I don't want everyone labeling me as weirdos too"

she showed a sad face to me, her hand stopped and just touching my back

"this year, I'm sure, I can get closer to him and become his friend. since we are classmate now, I have bigger chance than last year"

She looking upside and I don't see her face, but I think she is smiling when saying that

". . . . chan" I hear something

". . . Nii chan" someone calls me

"onii chan" that voice get clearer

"onii chan wakes up or you will be late"

'oh that is my little sister voice'

"five minutes again Komachi" I answer while pulling my blanket to covering my head

"what happen to my onii chan, every day he becomes more useless than before. wake up or else I will join you!" she trying to entering my blanket and joining my slumber

"hey stop it, I'm getting up okay. leave me alone, I need to change my clothes" I open my blanket and facing Komachi

"ok, I'm preparing breakfast so don't make your imouto keep waiting too long, oh that worth a lot of Komachi point" she smiled to me then walking to the door

after do my daily morning and change my clothes I get to the kitchen room and see my sister in the kitchen using a cute blue apron, walking to the table I ask her question

"Komachi, what is today breakfast?"

walking out from the kitchen she brings two plates to the table

"today breakfast is omelet"

"oh," I say with little excited

she put down the plates on the table and we say "itadakimasu" in unison

"ne onii chan"

"hmm"

"so what happen yesterday?"

"wow its so delicious Komachi, what you put in here?"

"hey listen when I am talking or this gonna be you last breakfast from me"

"oi that gone too far, why do you want to know anyway?"

"you see I want to know, its because I care about you onii chan. I want onii chan school life gonna be sweet like myself" she say concerned

"you are very cocky, even though its true you're cute"

"right so tell me what happen?"

"nothing it just sensei forces me to join weird club" I says monotonously

"eeh isn't that something good? maybe that is the start of your romantic school life"

"romantic life with Yukinoshita? don't be kidding me, that gonna happen if when snow start falling in the summer" I say dismissed her line of thought

"Yukinoshita? who is that? whatever, I'm sure this will become something good, believe me onii chan"

"yeah sure, now eat your breakfast already before we late"

"hai" she answers cheerfully

after that, we eat in silence then going to school together

nothing happen when we going to school, after dropping Komachi to her school I fastened my bike to my school.

after locking my bike, I start heading to the locker room. After I put my indoor shoes, I hear someone talks to me from behind

"good morning" said a girl with cheerful tone

"m-morning" my reflexive answer came out a bit weird since no one talks to me at school. when I looking behind to see who is it, I find Yui smiling to me

"wanna walking to classroom together?" she ask me again

"um sorry, I need to do something before going to the class"

I walk faster to the opposite direction from the classroom, from behind I hear she is calling me but I just ignore it and speed up my step

'damn it woman, don't you know saying 'hi' in the morning can be miss interpreted as something else to a normal boy. if that is not me, I'm sure he will falling in love with you already'

while thinking what to do to spend my time before bell ringing I see vending machine near the restroom

"maybe drinking MAXX COFFEE can calming my mind" I mumbling to myself

While walking to the vending machine, I feel something bad gonna happen to me. then a beautiful girl with black long hair come out from restroom, I stopped my foot to not let her see myself but its too late, she already looking at me

"ara, what are you doing stalker-kun?"

'oh what a nice start'

"stalker? what do you mean? do you think I have some interest with you?" I answered

"yeah of course, what else if it's not stalker when you have following me until restroom, pervert-kun"

"you think its worth to see your slender body? don't be kidding, I just need my daily coffee from that machine"

I pointed to the machine behind Yukinoshita, her brow get twitched hearing my retort

"really, I think that is just your excuse, because I caught you in action, hentai-kun"

"oi stop accusing me, forget it I'm not in the mood for extra caffeine now"

I turn my body back to where I come

"oh surrender already, too bad I don't need to call police. I will let you off today, since I need to go to my class too"

ignoring her I walk away to my classroom, failing to get my MAXX COFFEE in the morning make my mind feel worse than before

'what wrong with them? I just want my own time for myself and a normal day without someone bothering me'

with the bell ring as cue everyone start entering the classroom, I step inside the class with sour mood. I just hoping my day will not gonna even worse than this


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYONE**

 **sorry dont have much excuse since i just sit on the corner and read many interesting fic, maybe everyone has forget about this one but cant say anything about that it my fault to left this fic so long**

 **answering some rev**

 **strom12: thank you i dont know much about yui but i just try using another fic to make it like real yui :P**

 **ArmantusCumPinnae: about that can't sure i can fix it maybe some beta reader can give me advice since i just using google translate**

 **Toshiro Ricky: glad if that make you laugh**

 **nothing much to say here you go**

 _ **disclaimer OREIGAIRU isn't mine :***_

* * *

while entering class the atmosphere feel diferent than normal day, I feel everyone in class glare at my way and some girl wishpering something

'what happen here isn't my stealth skill should be active now why everyone looking me'

then looking around my eyes stoping at girl with brown hair which looking down for some reason, she stealing glance at me but doesn't dare to look at my eyes

'oh i know, she tell everyoneabout what happen at shoe locker'

ignoring them I just walk to my seat and everything become normal when sensei walk in class then start the lesson. today lesson feel so slow, it isn't because I don't like to study but this morning event and earlier atmosphere make me more slugish plus someone keep glancing to my direction so I can't really relax

finally the bell for lunch break have ringing and sensei close the lesson and walk out from class, that's my cue to leave and eat my bento at my special spot. feeling someone approach me I fastened my pace before he(she?) caught me, afraid he(she) gonna follow me I decide to changing place ro eat lunch so he(she) doesn't find my special spot, since we can't eat at the library and eat at rest room isn't hygienic I choose rooftop.

my lucky no one here at first I think it gonna be rowdy with riajuu but since it empty make me more comfortable here, it's not perfect like my special spot but I thnk it enough to give me alone time and eat my bento in peace. suddenly i feel something smelly

' huh isn't I'm alone here? what is this smell? '

when following the smell without realise I have climbing ladder to water tower, i find someone leaning the tower, she is girl with blue ponytail and two unbuttoned shirt make me see a glimpse of her 'goods'. she radiating deliquent aura while smoking make me want to run away from this place

feeling someone else presence she looking around and found me, imidiately she throw the cigarete and hide her lighter and looking other way making awkward since I have distrube her alone time I try start conversation

"um sorry i don't know if someone already here"

"oh ok no problem, do you need something?"

"nothing just curious about the smell when eating lunch down there"

" uh oh that is . . . " she try explain but can't find the right word so i raise my hand to calm her

"don't worry i know it you don't need to explain anything"

"ok, if you say so"

'damn it so awkward i want to run from this place and safe my life'

"un i haven't eat my lunch so i have to go and finish it"

"ok" she answer shortly

after climbing down the ladder and almost running she call me from the top

"hey about this, can you keep it as secret"

"sure, i got nothing if spread it"

"ok i believing your word but you will know what happen if you break it"

she say with tightning her right hand to me

'whoa are you sensei daughter? that so scary'

"yep you got it"

then I just walk away, glad I can hold my urge to run and annoy her

after lunch break ended everything seems normal well yui still glaning me but i think she dont have better thing to do so ignore it, but i get the feeling someone watching me from another side. when I try to take a look i find the deliquent from rooftop so she is my classmate, scary

* * *

finally clas ended after the bell ringing and my teacher walk away, while everyone do their thing I pick up my stuff and Get out from class but when i just take several step someone pull my collar from behind make me choking hard, then i turn around only find hiratsuka sensei with annoying face

"hikigaya where do you want to go?"

"huh isn't that obivious? Class has ended so i want to go home now"

"i see look like you forget something, maybe 'little help' can make your stupid brain working and remember what happen yesterday"

She already make stance and prepare to hit me

"whoa wait a second, i think i remeber it what happen so you dont need to give 'little help' for me"

"really but with my 'little help' i'm sure your brain gonna work much better in the future"

"please don't i still love the way my brain work sensei"

"good i hope you will remember, next time it happen it's not gonna be just little and i will not holding back"

Without realise i step back to put a distance

"absolutely you have my word"

"good now get going she must be already there"

'*sigh* my god that so scary' then i just walk to service club at special building. I still dont get it about service club, why we need to help someone we don't know, are you masochist? Why you need to do something when you can spend your time Relaxing at home with your cute little sister- wait she dont have little sister i'm the one who have it, without realise i have already arrived at service club. After taking big inhale i open the door and feel cold and warm room

'huh it just me or this room more comfortable than yesterday?'

"good evening" yukinoshita greet me while still reading the book on her seat, i just give her nod then walking to my spot

"i dont know your interaction skill jave been degenerate until you cant even answering normalr greeting" i just give her my best glare

"i cant believe, i made fatal mistake, to fix your behaviour simple way like yesterday not gonna be usefull"

"look! i know you hate me but can you leave me alone? I know sensei force me to join here, soyou can't deny her request, but you dont need troubling your self to talk to me, just do your damn thing there and ignore me here"

My voice seem more hoarse than normaly, i think what happening today build up my stress so without realise my tone more higher

"but-"

"please" i cut her off with clear tone

"ok" she answer slowly, i cant believe she can accept it since yesterday we have big argument about simple mater but i glad she didn't do it this room feel weird and everything so akward but i try to ignore it and reading my novel, few minute later some one knocking the door and yukinoshita answer it

"come in"

"excuse me, sorry for the intrusion"

A voice of girl and she walk in, i know her immediately she is 'that' yui, she checking around but when she saw me she startled

"hikki what are you doing here?"

"i am a club member so it's normal"

"jeez i'm asking nicely, why you answer it with that tone? Gross"

"hey that's rude to say to another peo-"

"yuigahama yui right?" yukinoshita cut me off before i finish it

"yes i am yuigahama yui from class 2F"

"okay let's ignore 'that thing' and come over please sit here"

"ok thank you yukinoshita-san"

It's weird, she know everyone at school except me. She look like super stalker and i'm not gonna tell her that so i just read my book and ignore both of them

"so yuigahama-san, what do you need?"

"um...that is"

she look like hesitated to how to explain her request

"the truth is i want to say thank you to someone but i don't know how to say it"

"oh you want to know how to say it properly?"

"um it's not like that, i think just word ism't enough, so i want to give him cookies too"

"cookies? Why?"

"um i know just say thank you maybe is enough, but i want he know i'm really grateful. I read in magazine, boy's will very happy if a girl give him a homemade cookies but when i try asking my friend they are too busy, so they can't help me. Hiratsuka sensei who hear my conversation tell me to come here if i have a problem"

I have stop reading my book and listening her seriously. realising no one answering her, she looking around and meet my gaze then she jump back little

"don't stare me too much, that disgusting"

"oi that-"

"hikigaya-kun please control your lust dont scare our client"

I glare her with my deadly gaze but she just smiling then continue it

"so you need to learn how to bake a cookies? I think i can teach you some recipe"

"thank you, please take care of me" she bow deeply to yukinoshita

* * *

And that, what make me in home cooking class room with two beautiful girl for learning how to bake cookies. I just sit and reading my book while yukinoshita teach yuigahama, reading fantasy novel with some one exhausted and something like burn smell . . . .huh

"i can't believe, how can this happen?" say the girl who still lying on the table

"haha don't say that yukinoshita-san. this isn't bad, right hikki?"

Yuigahama looking my way asking for help, after looking her way and see black thing on the plate i cant help to say the truth

"i think not, is that really homemade, i thought that is poison"

"hey this is not. . . well i think so" can't say anything, yuigahama looking down and start talking

"maybe every one right, i am not suited to this. i'm not talented for cooking"

"you think just talent is enough? Someone who never try, don't have the right to feel jealous to someone talented, remove that way of thinking. You haven't know how hard their effort to make their talent blooming"

Yukinoshita word's so harsh, it make yuigahama can't say anything, she still looking down and i think she crying after hear that

"so cool"

"eh" both of me and yukinoshita suprised together

"your word really harsh and hurtful, it make me want to crying then run out from here but it's different than my friend's word. It feel so true and came out from deep of your heart, it make me realise from my mistake"

Yukinoshita blushing and avert her gaze

"so yukinoshita-san help me one more time, i will try following your example carefully"

"hey i think you need to be more slow down when giving her example"

"ssshhh silent, i need to think and planing it. you who just watching all the time, better to do your thing at that side"

Wow she never hold back when talking to me, isn't you have already using whole room? Well i don't want to say it and incure her wrath

"ugh too sweet" my first word when trying yuigahama cookies

"i don't understand, i have make it easier to follow why she can do it perfectly"

"uuuu..." yuigahama squatting with her head on knee

"why you want her to be perfect like yours yukinoshita?"

"huh isn't that what we try when do something it's common sense"

"nope, give me 20 minute i will show you something good"

"sure, show me what you can" yukinoshita smile mischievously "but i'm not expect anything from you"

"hikki ganbatte" say yuigahama

20 minute later they back but have wry smile after see what i serve

"is this what you mean 'good' earlier? It's normal, uninteresting maybe elementary kid can do better than this"

"haha why we don't try first yukinoshita-san?"

"yeah sure, we don't know without try"

I just keep silent and let then try my cookies

"wow it's good, i don't know you can cook hikki"

"no this is bad, it's hard to bite you need to stir more when make it. So which part is the 'good' thing?"

Satisfied with their reaction, then i answer yukinoshita

"nothing special there but you can know something from it"

"know you can't cooking"yukinoshita cut me

"shut up and listen my explanation. boys is simple creature, if you give you something he will too happy which more it from beauty girl and it's more an homemade they will so happy knowing the hard work even it taste horrible"

"beauty girl. . . " yuigahama holding her cheek

"so beauty with hard work. . . i see, so stupid creature"

She is really annoying girl, i'm so tired i want to go home now

"um i think i know what to do now"

Suddenly her phone ringing and she left to answer it, yukinoshita walked over to me

"is that okay? I think she should until the limit of her ability, so she can do better"

"hard work will give you something although it's betray your dream"

"isn't that just self satisfaction?"

"nope, you know it's like when someone dreaming to become chef and every day trying hard to make delicious food so he can be accepted at famous restaurant, even if he fail, he still have his daily experience to make delicious food so it's not really in vain"

"oh sometimes you say something right"

I just pretend i dont hear that, yuigahama approaching us after she done answering her phone. She look like gonna say some thing

"everyone thank you so much has help me today, that call is from my friend asking to shopping so it's better to clean all of this now"

"oh let's all do it together since he isn't doing anything today"

We all together cleaning the room and utensil to make it done faster

I'm waiting yukinoshita at entrance, she is returning the key to the staff room. For some reason yuigahama still with me waiting yukinoshita

"hikki, do you want to accept this cookies?"

"huh why?"

"nothing, i just thinking he doesn't like something sweet and yukinon won't like it since she can do better. So than throw it i think it best if you can have it right?"

"ugh sure better than throw it right? And it's free food so why not, thank you"

"okay, your welcome"

She smiling wide after hearing my answer, how she can so happy with just little thing like this? I feel someone glaring me from right side, when i turn my head i see yukinoshita with cold glare

"what?"

"nothing" she throw her face

"hikki, yukinon once more thank you so much, today is very fun"

"um yuigahama-san that nick name feel so weird, please don't call me that"

"okay yukinon, i need to go now good bye"

After see that i realise something, it's futile to make her change my nick name. Both of us just sighing while looking yuigahama walk away

Nothing much happen after that, i just riding my bike while yukinoshita walking to the train station. Arriving at home it feel so weird since the house is so dark, that mean my sister haven't come back. I remember she is president council of her school so maybe they have some meeting or some work to do, for dinner i just cooking simple sunny egg for my self. Then i take a bath to make me comfortable, it will be weird if i don't greet komachi when she come back but i'm sorry komachi onii-chan so tired today so you will forgive me right? I will sleep early today

* * *

Many voice around me, it make my sleep so uncomfortable. Lazily i open my eyes but my body remember something . . . this is not my body that mean

"good morning mama, good morning papa"

"morning"

"morning yui, breakfast almost ready. Please prepare the table"

"okay mama"

Yuigahama walking to my way "good morning sable"

'like i thought this is again'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone nice to see you**

 **I am back with the new chapter and trying to fix the previous one, I don't know if it really good but I am still trying here**

 **answering for chapter 3 review:**

 _ **Nobody:**_ oh yeah I see so many mistakes there thank you

 _ **Aqua-sama:**_ yes sable is savage since it part of the MC too :P

 _ **ArmantusCumPinnae:**_ I am using grammar helper now hope it more presentable

 **here we go**

* * *

"Good morning sable"

I can't believe that word she says good morning, right? That mean it's after sunrise and that's night time, then why I am here right now? Isn't every time it happen always at night, what happen to my body?

"You look like so tired sable, are you okay?"

Yuigahama looking my way while preparing the table, she seems very worried she must love her dog very much

"Yui is the table ready?"

"Yes mama"

"What happen Yui, is there any problem?"

"It's nothing mama, just sable look so tired maybe he is sick"

"don't worry, I'm sure he will be fine after eating his meal" a man answering while walking to the table

"but papa..."

"it's fine Yui, papa is right you don't need to worry eat your breakfast and just go to school, you can counting mama to take care sable"

"okay mama, thank you"

Yuigahama sits down opposite of her father, her mother walks in my way and gives some cereal in front of me then joining both of them to eat breakfast. I just stay still and can't believe what happen to me, this thing didn't happen in last several months but why it happen now? Is there something I do which make this happen? Or this is something like divine punishment for me? I can't think any possibility.  
Yuigahama gets up from her chair and picks her bag

"mama I will be going now, please take care sable for me"

"okay but don't forget with your daddy"

"ehehe sorry, papa I'm going to school now"

"yes be careful on your way and don't get near with any weirdos"

"jeez I am adult now, I know which one is good or bad for me"

"yes yes you are adult, now get going or you gonna be late Yui"

Yuigahama mother cut their talk before her father can answer, Yuigahama walk away with angry face

"that girl, I hope she doesn't have weird friend at school"

"don't worry daddy, sobu high is a good school so they won't accepting a random student, that was why we choose it right? So daddy doesn't need to worry"

"yeah I think so"

"are you not gonna be late if not get going right now, daddy?"

"oh damn I have to go now, I don't want to hear any word from him"

Yuigahama father gets up and take his bag, his wife takes closer and fix his tie

"okay honey I will be going now, call me if something happens"

he kisses her cheek and walks to the door, his wife following from behind

"don't worry leave it to me"

Yuigahama father smiling after hearing her answer and stepping out then closing the door, looking this situation it feels so weird, I haven't seen something like this since both of my parents is working so this never happen in my house I think. My daily life is just with my sister, it's not I don't like it but spending with your parent is not a bad thing right although nothing I can do about that. My parent is a corporate slave and they are the reason I can enjoy my daily life so I need be grateful to both of them because thinking too much of my circumstance I don't see my surrounding. Suddenly Yuigahama mother already squatting in front of me

"what happen sable? You don't eat your food, is Yui right about you being sick? Maybe we need to see vet and asking some injected vitamin"

hearing that word I feel my body shivering then hurrying to eat the food, looking my weird attitude Yuigahama mother smiling

"haha, sable what are you doing? it's like you know what I say"

I just continue eating all of my food until finished then I stand up to show I have finished it

"don't worry sable I know, if you can finish it that fast that mean you're fine"

then she stands up and walking to the table to clean everything, *sigh* finally, she leaves me alone. I'm glad she isn't an airhead like her daughter and know what I mean with cleaning my food faster if she doesn't get it I don't know what gonna happen to me. It's not I'm afraid with a needle that my normal body is very rare getting sick so it just sometimes visits the hospital and that make me uncomfortable when I see needle

looking around Yuigahama house it so comfortable, the first floor there is the kitchen, dining room, and living room. when I try to ascend to second-floor Yuigahama mother yelling from the kitchen

"sable where are you going? There is just bedroom up there, I don't want you dirtying everything"

so that's it, maybe just Yuigahama room and both of her parent. Since I have nothing to do, I walk to the living room and the lie down on the floor. A few minute passed Yuigahama mother finish her job and walking to the living room with a glass of tea I think

sigh "finally everything is done, what are you doing sable?"

don't you see it already? Well, it's not like I can answer your question, I'm just a dog you know that right. She sits down on the sofa near me, suddenly she picks me up then place it on the sofa beside her. slowly she patting my head onto my back, it's so comfortable make me want to sleep, then she begin talking

"I think Yui is right, you are different today, you are more quiet and lazy. Usually, you just keep running around and eat fast every meal time, are you really alright? I can bring you to vet latter"

hearing her word my body shivering,imagine a doctor checking my body and then preparing an injection. Wow just thinking about it I want to run

"hahaha it so funny, I don't know you can understand what I say"

I don't know, why every girl I meet like to see me suffering, even though she is a woman not a girl but it same. She keeps stroking my head while watching TV, it makes me forgot about my displeasure until I sleep

* * *

I wake up when hearing something gets fried and smelling something nice, opening my eye I still on the sofa in the Yuigahama living room... Oh great. The difference is Yuigahama mother isn't near me, she is cooking in the kitchen

"I'm home"

I hear the front door opening and followed by girl's voice, shortly Yuigahama shows up with dejected face and her head looking down

"welcome home Yui, you are late where are you going today?"

"I go to the mall with my friend mama" she answers with lowly tone

"what happen Yui? You seem so sad"

"nothing mama just tired"

"really?"

"yes mama, with little rest I will be okay"

"if you say so, change your cloth and help me prepare the table, your father will be back soon"

"yeah mama"

Yuigahama ascending to the second floor and I hear she entering her room, her mother talking again

"why she so sad? Yesterday she looks so happy"

a few minute later she comes back with a casual outfit with short pant but that enough to show her body comparing when she using uniform. I keep looking her without realising she already in front of me with a confused face

"mama is sable eat properly today?"

"yeah he eats his breakfast this morning"

"breakfast? Mama didn't give his lunch?"

"sorry since he just sleeping today, mama forget to do it"

"huh isn't that weird? Maybe he is sick mama"

"really? Maybe he just too tired, don't worry Yui he will be alright so please prepare the table now"

"okay mama"

Yuigahama stands up and walks to the dining table, came the sound of the front door opening then someone walking closer. He shows up and says his greeting

"I'm home"

"welcome back papa"

"welcome back daddy, dinner is ready but change your cloth and wash your hand first"

Yuigahama mother comes out while holding a fray

"yeah yeah sure"

"oh Yui doesn't forget about sable, he must be hungry"

Yuigahama nodding after hearing her mother and taking something from the kitchen, she comes back holding a box of cereal with a picture of dog and bowl from this morning. She pours the cereal and put it in front of me

"sable you better eat more since you miss your lunch"

Yuigahama stroke my head, from behind Yuigahama show up after changing clothes then he sits down on chair near dining table then he calls Yuigahama

"Yui stop playing and come here"

"don't forget to wash your hand Yui"

"papa I'm not playing, ok mama"

albeit retorting her parent she does what they asking to do, after cleaning her hand she joining the dinner. They talking many things from today activity to something simple, mostly Yuigahama and her mother who talking and her father just answer or watching both of them talking with happy face

I feel so awkward when looking at them, it's not because I don't like it but I feel this isn't my place so I moving to the living room to lie my body. Is It so confusing why I am here? Isn't this is a dream? When I'm gonna wake up? What happen to my body and why must me? I don't know what must I do, maybe I'm gonna be like this forever but how about my sister? She must be crying without me and my parent they . .nope, they are fine without me every time they meet me, they always asking about Komachi(my father more like ignoring me) but they let me lazying at home and pay my school.

how about school . .well there is boring, although I need teacher knowledge to increase mine but mostly it's boring. While thinking about the teacher I remember with lonely miserable sensei who always beat me, just thinking about her make my body shivering. I don't know what she gonna do if I'm not around maybe she gonna start punching everybody truly scary thing  
about service club, I think it's fine since Yukinoshita will be right there like the first time I meet her, reading a book even the world end. I feel so weak and my mind turns blank so I just try to sleep

* * *

something drops on my face,

I hear someone crying,

that voice feels so familiar,

I feel someone stroking my head, it's like my mother stroke when I'm still baby,

I feel so comfortable, I want this stay forever. Sadly it over soon changing to someone shaking my body

"sable sable wake up sable"

opening my lid I see Yuigahama beside me crying

"thank god you are awake, I don't know what to do if you die"

confuse to what she mean I take a look around, I'm inside a room with a blue wall with a picture of the animal on one of the wall. Knowing my confuse state Yuigahama try explaining between the sob

"you're sleeping in the living room but when I touch you your body feel so hot, so I take you to vet"

huh? Oh right, I'm sable her dog now, it impossible if she gonna be near me if it's my normal body. A man entering the room with white cloak while holding little board, he walking to our way with smile

"oh he awakes already, that's great"

"yes doctor, thank you has saved him"

"no problem that's my job, you can take him back but don't forget to feed him"

"okay I'll remember it, I don't want to lose him. Thank you"

"your welcome"

Yuigahama pick me up and left the room, outside the room her father sitting with a close eye. When he hear someone approaching, he opens his eye and gets up

"what the doctor say Yui?"

"he says it just little cold because late to eat"

"*sigh* troublesome pet"

"papa isn't sable is your present"

"yeah I know but isn't sable is big eater?"

"uh I think so, he never misses it before. It so weird"

"right, it's getting late. I won't like to make your mum worry"

we get out from there and going back to Yuigahama house

* * *

when entering the house, Yuigahama mother greet us on the entrance, she looks so worried but after see us she look relieved

"Yui how is sable?"

"it's okay mama just little cold"

"it's my fault he didn't eat properly today"

"no, today sable is weird so it's not your fault mama"

"can we get rest already? I'm so tired" Yuigahama father cut off

"mama, can I take sable to my room tonight?"

"sure darling, but don't sleep too late you have cried too much"

"mama I'm not geez, sable is tired too so I will sleeping soon"

"if you say so, good night darling"

"night Yui"

"good night mama, good night papa"

wait a second your daughter sleeping with a boy . .err a male dog, but isn't you worry if her room get dirty today? You didn't let me pass right? Well it's not like I can say it to you right now. Yuigahama takes me to her room, nothing much changing here, still feel so girly with mostly in pink but have more plushie and cosmetic things now

"sable, don't do a stupid thing, you eat more. So today event not gonna happen anymore" she hugs me tighter and lie down with me on bed

"I don't want to lose you, he has saved you before. Remember that and don't do stupid thing, please do it for me"

that word feels ao deep, she really loves sable. If I'm gonna become like this forever I will try to enjoy it and not let her worry too much

* * *

"Yui wake up its morning"

the first thing I hear this morning is Yuigahama mother's voice, when opening my eye what I see is Yuigahama face's. She is so innocence and vulnerable- wait what the hell I think, breaking free from her hug then I jumping down then walking to the door. The door opening and Yuigahama mother show up

"sable you are fine now"

"woof woof" my answer

"great, you can come down. I will be waking Yui first"

walking out from Yuigahama's room I'm going down to the kitchen, Yuigahama father already sitting down reading a newspaper in the chair near the dining table. For a second he glances my way but then he continue reading, Yuigahama mother comes down and walks to the kitchen to preparing breakfast. After finish serves everything she gives me my food and stroke my head before left, even I don't like this I need adapting to it

Yuigahama coming down with her uniform and I think using makeup too since she looks better. She approaching and greet both of her parents

"morning mama, morning papa, oh sable you seem better now"

"woof"

"glad to see you so energetic"

she joining at the table and they start the daily morning while I watching them from the side after they done Yuigahama and her father stand up to going to school and working. They left me and Yuigahama mother at home, she begins cleaning the table and bring it to the faucet. She look so happy until humming while doing it, it makes me sure my dream for become house husband is worth being pursued

when she near the faucet, she slipping forward and all the plate shattered and from the way she falls it gonna make severe injury, without thinking I run toward her. I don't know if it gonna work but I hope she will be okay


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone I'm back with new chapter, even not much people like it but I'm glad just to have a little like**_

 _ **response to the review:**_

 _ **ArmantusCumPinnae:**_ hoho glad you like it, but sorry for the development I have write it on my book until 7 chapter and maybe you dont like it much. _  
_for the cliffhanger thing's I just think it better be like that to make it interesting, right? _ **  
**_

 _ **Now let's get to the story**_

 **Note: it's contains OOC**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Oregairu**

* * *

I'm waking up from my sleep with drenched sweat, I see a wet towel on my lap probably it fall from my forehead when I take a sit. Looking at my surrounding I realise this is my own room then I remember the last thing before I lost conscious , w/o hesitate I stand up and get out from my room.  
When I passing the kitchen I see my mother in there when she hear the sound of my step, she turning around to facing me

"Hachiman you're awake. .hey, where are you going?"

"I have something to do mom, I will be going now"

"hey, your body still weak, where are you going?"

without answering my mother question I put my shoes and walking out, my first thing to do is find my bike and hope she is safe

* * *

several minutes later I still riding my bike, with my memory of her house and my love of Chiba I try to find Yuigahama residence. Finally, after passing several blocks I found her house, w/o thinking too much I enter the house and go to the kitchen. I find Yuigahama mother sitting down while crying with little dog on her lap until she doesn't know my presence

"auntie, are you okay?"

realising someone asking she faces my way, she startled when to see my eyes but after calming down she answering my question

"I'm fine it's a just little sprain, who are you?"

I looking at her right leg it has bruise  
"I am Hikigaya Hachiman"

"Hikiga... Hikki?"

"no, it's Hikigaya"

she smiling like realising something, I can't help blushing when to see her smile

"I see, you seem as old as my daughter, you aren't going to school?"

"um, that is-"

"ouw"

when I try answering her question she moving her leg but it looks get hurt

"auntie, are you okay?"

"Yuigahama Hanae, you can call me Hanae"

"that's too much I ca-"

"I insist"

"if you say so, Hanae-san"

"that goo- ouw"

I get closer to take clear view

"I am fine but my dog"

she looking down at her lap while stroking her dog, I examine it slowly. Even I don't know much about the animal but after taking care my cat Kamakura more than 3 years, I have enough knowledge about the animal. After knowing nothing wrong, I 'm facing Hanae

"it's okay Hanae-san, he just needs little rest. Now let see your leg, do you have any medical kit?"

"in the cabinet on the top right side"

I walk to the designation and found the kit, after taking it I'm back to where Hanae-san sits down to give first aid. She placing Sable to her right and just carefully looking me fix her leg, she giggling w/o reason making me confused. After while, she explains to clear my confusion

"no, it just weird, you know many thing like this. Is your parent a doctor?"

"no, both of them just a normal officer. I know something like this because I have little sister, in her childhood she love playing around and it's not rare to see her have new wound so I'm the one who treat her"

"oh my how kind of you, I see now"

 ** _*ring ring ring*_**

suddenly my phone ringing and I asking Hanae permission before answer it, after getting a nod from her I walk away to answer my phone. It's from my mother who makes call, but remembering the scene before I left the house I get little scared

 ** _'hello'_**

 ** _'Hachiman, where are you now? Why you take longer? Are you alright?'_**

 ** _'wait, mom, I'm fine you don't need to worry'_**

 ** _'what are you saying, yesterday you have a high fever then after you wake up this morning, suddenly you say remember something and bolt out. Don't you know how much I'm worried here?'_**

 ** _'calm down mom, I will explain it later. I have finished my task so I will be back soon'_**

 ** _'okay I will waiting here, please take care in your way'_**

 ** _'yes mom'_**

wow worried mother is really troublesome even just a few minute I feel more tired than usual, I walk to where Hanae sit down

"Hanae-san how do you feel"

"it's better now with little rest it will be fine, sable too seems calmer than before. Thank for your help"

"it's nothing I just passing by when I hear something break"

"oh I see how kind of you"

I can't say anything because she says w/o any malice, it's rare to have someone say thanks for me since other people always despise me. Then I remember I need to go back before my mother calling me again

"Hanae-san, I need to go now. I forget to have some errand to do"

"really? It's almost lunch, why don't have lunch together with me"

"I'm sorry Hanae-san, I need to do it faster or my mother will be mad. Maybe next time will do"

"oh too bad, so _next time_ okay"

she has big smile and gives more tone to 'that' word, I give my nod and bowing to her before walk out. After taking my bike I just hoping someone not gonna mad

* * *

in front of my house, my mother has to wait for me with her hand crossing under her boob

'ugh she will give me many words this time'

after put my bike I take closer to my mother slowly afraid from her wrath, but everything changes when our distance just two step away. My mother runs to me and hugging while bawling her eyes, confused to what I must do I hug her back and patting to try calming her

"sorry mom I have make you worry"

"where are you go? Why you take longer time? Don't you know how worried I am?"

I loose my hug and grip her shoulder while looking to her eye

"mom I will explain it, but let's get in inside before making ruckus"

my mother nodding agrees to my word and gets inside the house. After it I explaining to my mother with a little lie to make it acceptable, she didn't believe it but she still accepting it. Then I remember to asking what happen yesterday

"mom, can you explain what happen yesterday?"

"I don't know much but when Komachi wake you up, your body is so hot making her really worry"

that explaining my dream(?) become a dog but this morning accident is real and makes me confused, ugh my head feel so dizzy

"Hachiman, are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom, thank you for the meal it's delicious"

"your welcome, make sure to take rest so you will fully healthy"

I nodded my head then walking to my room to sleep.

* * *

I don't know how long I sleep but suddenly something heavy fall on my body, when I open my eyes I find my sister hugging me she still using her school uniform so I think she just comes back from her school

"Komachi what happen?" I'm asking with stroking her head

"Baka onii-chan, you make me worried all day. You don't wake up yesterday, it makes me can't focus on my study"

"calm down Komachi, now I'm fine, see"

"do you prefer mother treatment than me that much until you healthy faster than when I treat you?"

"oi oi don't say that I can't choose when I gonna wake up if I still sick like that"

"but...but..."

"you should think like this, your onii-chan healthy is because your love to me"

"geez onii-chan that sound so disgusting" she throws her face but her mood seems better

"yes yes your onii-chan is disgusting and stupid, now you should change your uniform"

"aye aye captain"

with that she leaves the room left me alone, when I checking the time on my phone it shows 17:30 so I better take a shower and get down to eat dinner. That night we eat dinner with my mother cooking while chatting many things because it so rare occurrence I really enjoying my time

* * *

"onii-chan wake up it's morning"

"yes I am already"

my morning starting with my sister's voice over the door, usually, she needs to break in and annoy me but because last night I get peace to sleep, I can getting up earlier today. After cleaning my body and prepare everything I left my room to have breakfast, in the kitchen I just find my little sister who humming happily I think that's the newest song for youth maybe, I take closer and sit down on the chair

"so mother already going to work?"

"huh isn't that obvious?"

"well, I thought she still at home or something you know? Since yesterday take day off"

"duh you know, mum yesterday taking day off because she doesn't want me to take day off from school since the day before yesterday I already take day off to take care of you"

wow, mom, you treat me isn't because worry but because of Komachi...well I will worry about Komachi more than myself

"thank you for that Komachi"

"anything for you onii-chan, wow it worth so much Komachi point"

I just smiling hear her answer, whatever it's she is the best little sister I have even though I just have 1 sister, Komachi is the best one for me. Realising she was done cooking I stand up and get closer to help her bring the meal to the dining table, she tilting her head thinking it weird since I want to help

"if just this much I can do it alone onii-chan"

"well I just want to do it, though"

she doesn't answer but just put off her apron and following me from behind, after she getting down I put one in front of her and one for me across from her seat

"so do you feel anything weird onii-chan?"

"weird? What do you mean"

"your body, are you really fine? You can stay at home to get more rest you know"

"Nah I think it's fine, I feel much better than usual so you don't need to worry"

"if you say so onii-chan, but don't push yourself too hard I don't want you to fall sick anymore"

"trust me Komachi, if I feel something wrong I will go to infirmary immediately"

Komachi smiling to me and finishing our meal then going to our own school, since she doesn't want me to tire myself

* * *

reaching my classroom nothing changed, well I'm is nobody and it just 1-2 days off so it normal if nothing change. I open my novel and put my earphone to spend time before class started, when I open my fifth page someone taps my shoulder and when I turn my head I find Yuigahama standing near my table. See look like want say something so I put off my earphone then ask her

"do you need something?"

"uh um, do you have time to talk at lunch?"

"it's something important? Why not now?"

"it's important, so can you?"

suddenly I realise the class feel so quiet and every pair of eyes looking both of us, I feel so confused but Yuigahama likes doesn't bother it or she doesn't know it, at last, I give up and accepting her request so she can leave me alone

"ok can you stop it, everyone looking this way"

"huh?...uwaaaa"

after looking around she realises everyone stares and she bolts to her seat and hiding her face when I try to continue my novel Hiratsuka-sensei walk in and class begin

bell ringing indicate it's lunch time then sensei close the class and everyone begin makes their way to the canteen, I decide to wait outside the classroom so doesn't make any trouble, not too long I wait Yuigahama show up and standing in front of me

"why you left me? You have promised to talk with me at lunch"

"well I don't want what happen this morning repeated again"

"you're right but next time you better waiting for me"

"next time? Whatever let's go"

I want to finish this faster then eat my lunch

I choose rooftop and sit on the bench near the fence, Yuigahama deciding to sit beside me. She opens something she brings which covered with brown cloth, it contains blue and red bento box

"so what do you want to talk about?"

"this one for you"she gives me the blue box

"a bento?"

"my mother ask me to give you this bento and say thank you for your help yesterday"

"is that so, your welcome I think"

after say that I get up to eat the bento at my favourite spot but Yuigahama stops my step with calling my name and asking

"Hikki, where you going to?"

"well I want to eat this of course" I raise the box to let her know

"why we don't eat together? I haven't done talking you know"

I decide to sit down and open the bento box, glad it just normal one if it's like special bento I can't eat this peacefully. Yuigahama begins talking

"my mom give that to thank you and she wants you to have dinner at my house, you can right?"

"no, I think it not needed. Yesterday I just passing by, this one is enough for me"

"no no no my mom will be mad if I fail to invite you she will repeating to ask you next time so please"

Yuigahama pleading with puppy eyes and remembering Hanae-san personality no wonder if it's the truth she will bothering Yuigahama until I accept it, the faster way is to give in and accepting her invite

"Okay just tell me the detail later, can we eat this now"

"Sure, um can I have your phone number?"

"My phone number why?"

"i-its nothing, it just will make me easier to let you know about the dinner right"

"It's fine you don't need to shy about it"

I give my phone to her, at first she confused but finally, know she needs to write it herself while I just eat my bento. After she done adding my contact she handed my phone with the happy face then we eat together in silence. The bell ring ending the lunch time, we begin packing the box and heading to the class, but I decide she can going first because I don't want any trouble later. She accepts it without asking too much and left me alone before I can step to the door I hear someone speaking from upside

"Wow nice girlfriend"

When I turn to see who is it I see hidden treasure but since she doesn't realise it I avert my eyes and answering her to hide my blush

"She isn't my girlfriend"

"It seems not like that, she makes a bento for you too"

"It's not her handmade, wait you watching everything, are you stalking me?"

"what are you saying baka, I just hear she talking loudly. It makes me curious and that's it, I finding both of you make out"

"I have said she isn't, her mother want to say thanks to me because I have helped her yesterday"

"yesterday? Isn't you have illness two days ago?"

crap I forgot she is my classmate, it will take a longer time to explain

"It's complicated, we better go to the classroom before too late. I'm going first"

Without waiting for her answer I walk to the door while hoping sensei not gonna be mad

* * *

Class ended and everyone starts going back to their home, I start walking to the club before I feel Hiratsuka-sensei wrath. The afternoon atmosphere so comfortable I feel like I can read one book fully, but it impossible since I need spend it with ice queen at the club.

Now I am in front of the door of service club hesitate to open it, I don't know why but I am afraid to see what Yukinoshita gonna do to me because take 2 days off. I take big inhale then opening the door, Yukinoshita already in there reading her book. When she looking at me she is startled but she calming herself then focus on her book, after watching her for a second I decide to walk to my seat. She begins to talking but still looking at the book

"oh I thought you have surrendered with your life and stop from going to school"

"even I have lost my hope in society, I will not gonna stop to improve my life"

"really? If you want to improve your life I think I know the faster way to do it, make yourself disappear then I'm sure everything is gonna better than before"

"wow amazing too bad I don't like something instant and I will feel bad to everyone who I left behind"

"I don't think any people know when you dead"

"I do have some people which enough to do it properly, though"

"like who?"

"my father, my mother, my little sister and Yuigahama maybe?"

"Yuigahama? Yuigahama Yui our last client you mean? What is your connection to her?"

crap I say something more than what I need to say, now it gonna be troublesome to explain to Yukinoshita.  
 **  
*you got mail***

In the middle of my brain looking for a reasonable answer a phone ringing distracting my mind, I looking Yukinoshita with questioning face but she does nothing so it mean mine which has to ring. I open my phone and it showing that I get a message, when I open the message it's from Yuigahama. I'm glad she is normal girl who tends to have message to everyone and this time she saves my life

 **'Hikki my mom so happy you eat all the lunch today'**

 **'sure, please give her my thanks it delicious and don't do it again I don't like to have favour'** and send... I'm sure that's it and no-

 ***you got mail*** wow that really fast, how can she do that

 **'no my mother happy to do it, she says she don't mind. And about the dinner how about next Sunday?'**

ugh Sunday is my sacred day I don't like to spend wastefully, I will just make some lie

 **'I can't, I'm busy on that day'**

 **'but it for my mom can you do something about that?'**

 **'I will think about it'**

 **'yay its promise okay'**

like that, the sound of my phone got pushed and beeping is the only sound in the club. even thought I just texting her, it feels like I have a direct conversation with her and it makes me smile unconsciously. Yukinoshita who just watching me from her side brought me back with her voice

"can stop smiling like that? I afraid to someone wellbeing who has to text you"

"really why you care to someone stranger? How kind of you"

"it's normal to do it to protect the society from your crime?"

"society? What have they do for you to make you care it so much?"

"the good person doesn't care what she receive but what is it she can do"

"well I think you're right about that"

she doesn't talk anymore to answer, but the mood better than before I come then I do my previous thing to do and that is reading my book. After its time to close the room she begin to pack her thing and we begin to left the school and heading back to our own home's


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone nice to meet you, glad to know more people give some review for me that mean this story not too boring  
not much to say since any excuse is futile XD**

 **Review answer:**

 **Surtani -** _thanks for leaving comment,_ _glad you like the story so far_

 **alextremo-** _thank you, I dont know much about people who can do it so sorry about it_

 **whyareyou-** _thank you for leaving comment_

 **well thats all, now to the story**

 **Note: it's contains OOC**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Oregairu**

* * *

 **-Sunday- Hikigaya's residence-**

Day by day changing and weekend come around, today I feel so lazy to do anything. Not like any usual weekends day which I always just sleeping, reading or spending time with my little sister. This morning I wake up not because of my sister, She already knows my daily weekend and let me rest until noon but I get to wake up to the sound of my phone which that means someone calls me in the morning.

The one who responsibility for disturbing my sleep is no other than Yuigahama Yui, at first I really don't like to answer my phone and continue my sleep but my phone become so noisy in my quiet house and thus make my sister feels annoyed and yells at me to get me to answer it, sorry Komachi my acquaintance really troublesome until making me questioned myself is she really don't know what privacy mean?

 _'hello'_

 _'good morning Hikki'_

 _'what do you want?'_

 _'I just want to say hello, though'_

 _'really? Good I'm hanging up'_

 _'wait don't be so grumpy in the morning, you know that is bad for your health'_

 _'really then what about my good sleep? Isn't it bad if your sleep gets distracted'_

 _'eh really I don't know about it'_

 _'seriously'_

 _'well that's not important, so don't forget about the dinner today Hikki. My mother can't wait for it'_

really it looks like someone else who get too excited about that  
 _'who do you think I am? An old man?'_

 _'haha that funny Hikki, anyways don't forget Hikki. See you later'_

*beep*

before I have answered it she already hangs it, so rude. Well since I already awake I think it's better to clean myself and get a breakfast down there.

Today is different and its rare occasion for my household, my whole family stay at the house and both of my parents aren't sleeping like usual. the clock on the wall showing at 14:30 and we already has lunch together, currently now I just lie down on the sofa with my father reading the newspaper while Komachi reading youth magazine together in the living room. My mother just does something inside the kitchen until she realising something and tell us with loud voice

"its look like our refrigerator stock is empty, we need to restock it" she says

"really? Then let them buy it at the supermarket" my father answer my mother without looking

"who is 'them'?" I asking him

"isn't that obvious? just take a look at your sister, she already knows what she needs to do, you need to learn more from her" my father say while pointing to Komachi who closing her magazine and then walking to her room without uttered any word

"huh, are you sure she want to do it? Maybe she just tired reading and want to sleep in her room" my retort because today I really don't want to do anything

"no I trust her, she is cute and obedient girl" my father says it proudly

'*sigh* whatever word I say to him, he will not gonna back down if it's about Komachi, dammit you daughter-con'

"Hachima~n can't you do it for mommy? I really tired from working whole week and I don't want Komachi to bring too many stuff alone"

ugh she using her trump card 'working', she really knows I don't like to work, so if my mom asks something to do she will use it to make me do it for her. However even she does not say it I will not make Komachi do it alone, since who knows what will gonna happen on the way later since she is a cute girl

"yes mom I will do it, I will learn a lot" I glance at my father and he just smiling hear my answer, then Komachi shows up after changing new clothes, I wonder why every woman need to changing when they are going out from the house, is that some unwritten rule or something?

"let's go onii-chan before its too dark" Komachi say while running ahead

"oi oi you don't need to run, the store not gonna close earlier"

"yea I know but if we walking in the dark, it will be not really nice you know" she answering immediately

"wait we just gonna do shop you know, it not to sight seeing"

"I know"

she says that but look like she doesn't care about it at all, this girl she has too many energy in her little body but's that what make her cute, Komachi without her energic self isn't Komachi at all. After taking the note and the money from my mother, I left the house to catch up my sister

* * *

 **-In the way back from their errand-**

walking back from the store I walk with two big shopping bag on each hand behind Komachi, she walking two step ahead of me with happy mood. Suddenly she stopped in front of the park entrance, she seems thinking something until I stand beside her to asking why she stopping

"what happen Komachi?"

"can we taking rest a bit onii-chan"

"sure"

since the sky is still bright enough I think we can take it easy and get a little rest, for now, I walk ahead to the park looking for near bench to get a rest. After sitting down and put the bags I decide to close my eyes, after while I feel someone approaching and stop in front of me but before I can open my eyes I feel my right cheek touching something cold. curious to know what happen, I open my eyes only to see Komachi holding yellow can with her left hand and her right hand touching my cheek using another yellow can. I smile to her and take the can from her hand then examine it, not surprising it my favourite beverage.

I look Komachi while she just smiling with a wide grin, I ruffle her hair to thank her then opening my can. Komachi takes a sit beside me and I just drink my can slowly to savour the taste

"thanks, Komachi" I say with little smile

"no problem onii-chan, you seem tired so I just think we need to take a little break" she says

"right, sorry about that"

"it's alright" it's weird for me to see her so quiet, maybe she has something to say for me

"so anything interesting happens?" I tried asking

"huh?" Komachi just looking at me with confused face

"don't worry its just both of us here, you don't need to shy to talk" I try to see her expressions if something bothering her

"oh I just want to take rest you know, nothing else" she says innocently

I take look at her eyes to test if she lies to me or not, then I decide to give in. I will not force her to say and just want her to open up to me naturally not because I scare her

"if you say so Komachi" I lean my back to relax my body

we just sit down at there in silence for a while until I decide it's time to go back before my mother too worried with us

* * *

 **-Hikigaya's residence-**

"I'm back"

"I'm back"

we said in unison, but the house feels so empty although the lamp has been turned on. We walking inside only to hear the sound of TV audible from the living room. after we arrived at the living room I find my mother sit down on the couch

"welcome back, thank you for your hard work" she says while standing to greet both of us

the calm voice of my mom welcoming both of us, then she takes one of the bags and walks to the kitchen leaving Komachi in the living room. I just followed her from behind with one of the bag, After putting down my mother bag and mine on the counter table, I sit on the chair while looking at her who examines the contents

"looks like everything is complete and so fresh, so do you want something to eat for tonight dinner Hachiman?"

"I want to eat hamburger mom" Komachi yelling from the living room

"Komachi its bad for girl yelling in the house, moreover your dad is sleeping now" my mother said with stern voice

"ups" Komachi hit her head then stick out her tongue

"so how about you Hachiman?" my mother asks me again

"the truth is, I have a plan for dinner tonight" while saying that word I can't help avert her gaze

"huh?" my mom sounds surprised hearing my word

"what do you mean onii-chan?" suddenly Komachi already standing near my seat, I don't know when she walking to my side nor I don't even hear the footstep, how she can do that?

"my friend asking me to have a dinner to thanks me" my answer to both of them

"Hachiman. .friend" my mother get more surprised

"onii-chan have a friend? That sound so weird if you have a friend, isn't that just your dream?" Komachi said with mocking tone

"oi that rude, I can have a frie. . . err just a classmate, so technically she isn't my friend"

"a girl" my mother get even more surprised

"wha. .?" Komachi looks so surprised too when looking at their face I realise both of them can't say anything anymore, so I choose to retreat to my own room and preparing myself

twenty minutes later after take a bath and dressing, I'm all ready to go. when going down and walk passing the kitchen I find my dad reading book near the dining table, Komachi sits with him but she does nothing, then take a look at my mother, she looks like cooking something in silence. When my father takes a glance and sees my attire he starts asking me

"where are you going it's almost dinner time?" he says to me

"he has a date daddy" before I can speak Komachi already answer it for me

"a date?" my father seem confused

"it's not date, just my classmate invite me for dinner" my retort

"whatever you says son, remember don't do stupid thing and embarrass yourself in there" my father just continue his reading

"onii-chan I want you to tell me everything after you come back" Komachi says while grinning

I just nodding to answer her, once more I look at my mother but she just stay still without saying anything while cooking maybe she still surprised since I never have any friend, so when she hear I have a plan with another people it's alien thing for her. I know how do you feel mom, since now I still can't believe myself, I have a plan on the weekend with someone other than my family.

After put on my shoes I ready to go and tell them I'm leaving

"I'm going now"

"Hachiman" my mother voice stopping my feet

she looks like in hurry so maybe she needs to say something important, She stopping in front of me but doesn't say anything, after while she begins talking

"please take care" she says with both hand in front her breast

I smile looking at her then nodding my head and say goodbye

"I'm going mom" I walking out and close the door slowly

* * *

 **-Yuigahama's residence-**

after riding for several minutes finally I reach Yuigahama's resident. when I take look the time on my phone it showing 18:57 I think it enough, not too early is good right. Taking big inhale I prepare to push the bell and waiting someone opening the door, not much time passed the door opening and Yuigahama shows up with big smile on her face

"Hikki, you come" she says to me

"yes I don't want to be late, I hope not too early" Yuigahama giggling hear my answer

"I thought you just will ignore it and break your promise" Yuigahama answer

"that's rude, I always try to fulfil my promise and try not making a promise which I can't do it. beside it gonna be rude of me to your mother if I don't come right?" I try to give my reason

"hehe you're right, please come in"

"excuse my intrusion" I walk inside after took off my shoes

when entering the house I smell something nice from the kitchen, after entering the kitchen room I see Hanae-san serving the food at the dinner table. Both of us approaching her with Yuigahama lead the way, she begins talking to her mother

"mama he has come" Yuigahama say to her mother

"oh Hikki-kun, welcome please have a seat" Hanae-san turning around and smiling after see me

"mama, don't call him like that, you embarrassing me" Yuigahama pouting while pounding her mother

"eh, mama can't call him that? Why?" Hanae-san says teasing her daughter

"uh oh, that . . . .jeez just don't call him like that" Yuigahama turn her face while crossing her hand

Yuigahama just gets another smile from her mother, I just keep quiet while looking at both of them talking. This scene is just like a story when the girl brings her boyfriend to her home and the mother teasing her daughter endlessly but it's not like that at all, here I'm just normal boy who came just for the free food and wants to tell her mother to stop making lunch for me, when I see there is a chance to talk since both of them stop talking, I speak to have their attention

"can I have your time Hanae-san, the truth is-"

"I'm home"

before I can start talking, the voice of a man interrupting me until making me little startled

"oh your dad has come back Yui" Hanae-san say

"yes mama maybe he doesn't have any extra work"

"I think he doesn't take it because of something" Hanae-san takes a glance to me makes me realise what she means, without realising it I gulping down my own saliva. Even I'm innocence here and I just come because get invited by Hanae-san but I can't help to feel so uncomfortable when I need to face her husband

a man shows up to us and both of the girl stopping what they do and greeting him, he look like normal corporate slave nothing special but after he receives both of their greetings he becomes happier than before

"welcome home father, how is your work?" Hanae-san says smoothly

"nothing interesting, just my boss mad about little thing" he sits down across of my seat but doesn't realise my presence, he looks like so tired after working

"welcome back daddy" Yuigahama greeting from my side

"yeah Yui I'm ba- who is this?" he asking with scrunched face

"um I am Hikigaya Hachiman" I try to introduce myself

"Hikigaya Hachiman? Who?" from his face, he looks like don't like any boys around his house

"father he is Hikki-kun Yui's friend, remember what I tell you yesterday night" Yui just pouting realise her mother not trying to change the way she calls me

"oh that one, thank you, boy, you has helped my wife, however, what is your relation with my daughter Yui?"

"daddy!" Yuigahama tries to stop her father

"nothing, I just her classmate" I answer immediately

for a second Yuigahama face look changed but it becomes normal again

"really, I will trust you for now boy" Yuigahama father says with calmer tone

"enough don't talk anymore, the dinner is ready don't let it gets cold" Hanae-san says to us, without realising all the food is served already

"don't be shy you can think here as your home" Hanae-san say with smile

"don't worry Hikki mama food is delicious" Yuigahama adding

"yeah I can see that" I answer to Yuigahama with a little smile, her father just nods and we begin to eat the dinner together.

Yuigahama and her mother always do the talking, both of them really talk active, they talking about many things. Sometimes Yuigahama father gives the new topic or just answering their question, the three of them look like so complete. I just keep silence and looking from the sideline however not as a dog but as a guest who sometimes need answering their question.

The dinner is finished and Hanae-san already cleans the table, Yuigahama father, I and Yuigahama alone in the living room now but because I think it's so late already I decide it's time to go back

"I need to go back now, it's already so late" I try to have their attention

"really? You're right, take care boy" Yuigahama father says after looking his watch

"already? then I will accompany you to the front door" she say with looking on her father and get a nod from him, she stands up and walks to my side. Hanae-san who came out from the kitchen holding a tray look surprised to see me and Yuigahama standing

"Hikki-kun want to go back already? I have a tea for you, let's sit down and talk a bit" she tries to persuade me to stay

"sorry Hanae-san I can't, I still have several things to do at home"

"oh too bad, take care on your way. You can come to play again next time" she says with smile

I give her nod and walk to the front door, Yuigahama following me from behind, suddenly I hear the sound of a dog barking over the door when I open it something jumps to me. A dog with brown fur licking me happily, after I put a distance from my face I know its Sable

"calm down little boy you have so many energy" I say while patting his head

"um ...that's my dog" Yuigahama look surprised with uneasy face

"I know I have met him last time" my answer

"oh I see" Yuigahama say with little down

"I need to go now, see you Yuigahama" I stroke Sable head before walking out and Yuigahama wave her hand without uttering any word

* * *

 **-Hikigaya's residence-**

reaching my house my phone showing at 21:30, the house feel so quiet and several lamps already been turned off. When entering the house I hear the sound of the television in the living room so someone still awake maybe, I walk to there checking who is it

"I'm home" I say slowly after entering the living room

"Hachiman you have come back, how is the dinner?" the voice of my mother answer my greeting maybe it looks like she is waiting for me

"its fine mom, where are dad and Komachi?" I asking her

"your dad already sleeping he need to go earlier tomorrow, Komachi in her room maybe sleeping too" she says looking at me

"I see, are you waiting for me?"

"yeah, please sit down here" she pats the couch near her

"sure"

I haven't talked much with my mother because Komachi is always the one who talk to her, so if my mother wants to talk with me directly there is no reason to reject it. After sit down beside her I watch my mother questionable, she takes long inhale like she wants to say something hard

"Hachiman, do you have someone closer at school?" she looking my eyes

huh, what the hell my mother say? Someone closer to me? That impossible but maybe something makes her worried

"someone closer? What you mean mom?" I answer it while looking her back

"just answer it, do you have it? A girl maybe?" she really trying to get answer from me

"no one mom, no one particularly close" even though sensei and I can be called close but she isn't 'girl' my mother mean

"really? then what about the dinner several hours ago if you're not close to anyone?" she keep asking

like I thought its about tonight dinner, but I'm glad this will be easier since she is serious now

"calm down mom, that just a simple dinner. I have helped her mother, so her mother asks my classmate to invite me for dinner to thank you"

"really?" my mother seem not sure about it

"yeah trust me, because of that I can't turn it down her invitation" I try reassuring her

she just gets quiet after hearing my explanation, looks like she thinking about it. After keeping silence for while she begins to talk again

"it just. . . .it just I don't want that happening again" my mother looking down

I put confused face because I don't know what she means, she talking while holding her emotion from the look of her face

"that time when I just come back from the office I see Komachi crying, when I ask what happen to her she said to me 'onii-chan looking so weird when he just come back from the school, his face looks normal but something is different. I don't know why but its make me want to cry' after hear what she says then I went to checking your room, I just found you crying there so I decide to not entering your room" she pausing her speak

"so please if you have a difficult problem, you can share it with me. I know maybe I can't solving your problem but please I don't want to see you like that again and hold everything alone" my mother says with pleading face

I know that moment what she means, but now I feel really glad and I can't help smiling after listening to what she said, I never thought my parent love me like that, I thought they just love Komachi and just ignoring me since every time I meet them they just asking about Komachi. I speak softly to answer my mother worry

"yes mom, I will try to explain it if I get a difficult problem. but you don't need to worry, I have learning from my fault too and it's the truth nothing special about tonight dinner"

she looks calmer than before after listening to my word and smiling to me

"okay, Hachiman if you say so, but you need to keep your promise right?"

promise? I don't remember to give her any promise, but if I say that it will destroy this atmosphere and her gonna be sad again, so I will Just accept it

"yea mom, I promise" my answer

my mother stands up after weeping her tears

"its already late, we better get rest soon"

I nod my head but not yet standing from the couch

"sure mom you can go first, I need to get a fresh water"

"okay Hachiman good night"

"good night mom have nice dream"

I watching my mother ascending the stair until she disappears then I stand and walking to the kitchen. I remember my conversation with mom again, I don't believe my parent love me too like Komachi. Even they doesn't show it they surely love their children with their own way and I really glad have a parent like them


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO EVERYONE**

 **it's me again who came back with a new chapter, for now let's answer some review**

 **Mokkel :** thanks mokkel-san have come and see my fic, glad you like it. and yessh I really love how Hachiman do in the LN

 **Surtani :** well I know how it feels to be left out but I'm really sorry can't put it much since it gonna make Yui get harder to take amove to Hachiman here

 **some excuse for my late fic is just I don't know how to end it peacefully so I need more scene to make Hachiman receive her confession**

 **anyway here you go the 7th chapter for you**

 **Note: it's contains OOC**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Oregairu**

* * *

 **Monday, Hikigaya residence**

My body feel so heavy and I can't move, although I still can move both my hand and both my leg. I put my palm on my face and tries opening my eyes, I see a usual ceiling on my room which mean I still sleeping on my bed. When I checking my body I find the reason why it feels so heavy, my little sister sleeping soundlessly on top of me. Looking at her sleeping face, I get idea to wake her up

"ouw" Komachi wake up while stroking her head

"good morning Komachi" I try to greet her casually

"you don't need to pull my hair like that, it's minus so many Komachi points you know" she says with pouting while still stroking her head, looking at her I can't help but feel so guilty

it's true if our ahoge got pulled it feel so hurt, I remember it one day when my mother relaxing on the couch in the living room, my father trying to prank her and pull her ahoge. The result is she is really mad at him and she doesn't want to speak in a week, at first, I feel sorry for my father but after I know how it feels I think you deserve that punishment. Since you don't know how hurt it feels if your hair got pulled since just my father who doesn't have it in my family

"ouw" damn my head feel so hurt

"hehe now we are even onii-chan" my little sister smile with showing her little fangs, but it makes her more cute, Jeez I can't get mad at her

"so what are you doing here?" I say while stroking my head

"huh isn't it my usual job to wake you up?" she says innocently

"wake me up? But you just sleeping on me" I replied back

"heh, what do you mean onii-chan? I just want to see your dream, so I deciding to join your sleep" she says cutely

"my dream? What do you mean Komachi?" I ask confused

"earlier onii-chan, you're looking so calm with smiling face, and that's really rare occurrence, so I think if I joining to sleep with you maybe I can see your dream too" she says

my dream? I don't even remember when I go to sleep in my room, but my smiling face? It maybe scares her since Yukinoshita always says it disgusting

"sorry Komachi if you see something horrible in the morning, now you can get down and I will change my clothes" I say apologetic

"that not what I mean, jeez onii-chan baka" she yell at me

then Komachi left my room while stomping her leg loudly, I don't know why she does that, everyone said my smile is so disgusting, so is it wrong to apologise after ruining her morning because of my smile?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After changing and ready to go, I going down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. At there Komachi already sitting down and eat her meal, across her seat, there is a plate of food which I think it's mine

"oh today is curry" I try starting conversation

"..." she just continued her meal

"hmm the smell is so nice, it must be really delicious" I try again

"..." still no response from her

sigh this girl is so stubborn, if I don't apologise sooner she will ignoring me until later

"sorry Komachi" I bowing my head

"hmm~"

"sorry for your onii-chan who is really stupid which has said something that you don't like" I looking down to show my sincerely

"glad if you realise it onii-chan" she says

sigh this is why a girl is a complicated creature, then I beginning to eat my food after saying "itadakimasu" but after several spoons, my sister starts talking

"so onii-chan, what you has said to mommy?" she said

"what do you mean?" I say confused

"before you left yesterday, she looks like so worried, but when I saw her this morning, she seems so calm and so fire up, that what make I'm sure she has talked with you" she explain it to me

I remembered my conversation with my mom yesterday, she has expressed her feeling about me and I can't help smiling from that memories but since I haven't answer Komachi question so I look at her eyes and say it after clearing my throat

"*cough* it's nothing, just little talk nothing special" I give my excuse

Komachi staring me hesitate then she just continued to eat her meal

"so how is the date?" she tries to change the topic

"it's not date, just normal dinner. Nothing special just has meal with Yuigahama and both of her parent" I say with flat tone

"eh, Yui-chan? You mean Yuigahama Yui right? The owner of the dog you has saved?" she says curiously

"yeah, I think so" I say slowly

"uwaa~ onii-chan meet Yui-chan without asking me to join, I can talking many things with her" she throws little tantrum

"huh 'Yui-chan', you already close with her Komachi" I questioned her since she never talks about her

"upsie, it's already so late. I'm going now onii-chan" she left the table and running to the front door with her bag

"wait, Komachi" I try to stop her but it's futile she already left

* * *

 **Monday, soubu High**

I get to school five minutes before the class started, in the school yard there are still so many students do their youth things, just sit together, walking in a group or just standing while joking happily. don't you afraid to 'destruction bullet' she give if you late to entering the class? Well I think sensei will not do it to random student but still, I really don't like that, I prefer to be ignored than to get attention by that unmarried teacher

I strode my bike to the bike parking and lock it, so far nothing happens and I really grateful of that, I just want today is a normal day where I don't involved to anything troublesome but I Just don't get it what Komachi mean. why she call Yuigahama with 'Yui-chan'? is she know Yuigahama so close until she calls her like that, but I never hear Komachi say anything about Yuigahama though

"hey, move aside, you're blocking the door"

a girl's voice startled me from behind, without realising I have already in front of the door to my classroom. When I turn around I see a girl with golden hair staring dagger at me

"if you just planning to stay outside, you better get move you damn freak" she says again

I move to my right to give way to her, she just passing me like I am is a pebble on the side road, but I think it's the truth, to her I'm is nothing. Oh right, I haven't tell you who is her, she is Miura Yumiko. She is a pretty girl in my class, she and Hayama Hayato is the leader of the popular group. Let's talk about Hayama next time since I don't want to think about him well let just don't talk about him at all since I really hate her personality and before I forget about it Yuigahama is the part of Their group.

"is there any problem?" once more I get startled by a voice from behind, this time, is my teacher who asks me

"no, it's nothing sensei" my answer

"is that so? Let's get inside I will start the lesson" he say calmly

I nod to him and get inside followed by my teacher and the class begin

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

it's the lunch time now and my teacher already left, I relax my body since it's like I have done some labour job and that's weird when I said that since I don't want to work, but the last lesson really takes many tolls to my body, what is the last lesson we have? Oh right it science, not weird if my body feel doesn't like it at all

while I still resting my body on the table, I feel someone standing near my seat. I try to ignore it and closing my eyes

"Hikki, are you okay?" Yuigahama voice calling me and I just try pretending to sleep

"Hikki, you aren't sleeping right?" she says hesitate

"are you sick?" she say again

"can you stay quiet Yuigahama, I just resting my eyes" I say with irritation

"um I just wondering if you are sick you know, since its so weird to see you sleeping at lunch time" she says with concern

"no, I'm fine. Just have too many things to thinking today" I feel bad to get mad at her for no reason

"is that so, Hikki can I have a moment, I need to talk about something"

"sure why not, since I have something to ask you too"

"re-really? What is it?" she says curiously

"let's move somewhere else, but first I need to buy something in the canteen"

"can I-"

"Yui are you done? I really thirsty now"

a girl's voice cut Yuigahama sentence when I turn my head I see someone as I expected. The one who cut off Yuigahama is the same girl from this morning, Miura Yumiko. She looking our ways while playing her hair

"uh oh, thi-"

"no, she isn't done yet" I say with loud voice

I cut Yuigahama word before she can finish it, she looks like can't choose the right word to say, so I decide to butt in to make it done and we can leave this class faster

"haah who are you? I'm talking with Yui now, so you just need to sit down and shut your mouth" she says loudly

she is so scary and its make me want to leave to avoiding her gaze, but my empty stomach and curiosity about Yuigahama relation with Komachi, make me do something else

"no, I can't do that. I will take her now"

I hold Yuigahama hand and leave from the front door of the classroom leaving the girl shouting in there

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I walk randomly while thinking what have I do earlier, they must be shocked to saw it. The boy who always unnoticed suddenly confronts a popular girl in the class, although I don't care about them but surely the atmosphere gonna be changing and we couldn't study peacefully. That same as Yuigahama too, she is a girl who never takes initiative suddenly become the centre of gossip and her school life becomes harder. What more I make her looks like a rebel to the leader of her group, I feel sorry for her.

I realise I'm not alone and still dragging Yuigahama when I turn around she just looking down so I can't see her face maybe she doesn't want to be seen with a guy like me, so I slow down my pace until stopping in front of the door to the canteen and releasing her hand

"sorry, I don't mean to hold your hand so long"

"no, it's fine. um thank you for helping me in the class earlier" she says still looking down

"I'm not doing it for you, you remember we still have to talk later" I give my reason

"oh yeah you're right, but I still need to thank you for that"

"don't mind it, can you wait here a minute it not gonna be long"

"okay"

I ask her to wait near the door so there will be nothing happen anymore

 **several minutes later**

"sorry have made you waiting"

I come back immediately after getting my lunch and a can of drink

"no problem, shall we go?" she asks me

"ok, follow me" after say that I just walking ahead

"I know the way to roof too you know, you don't need to walk ahead" Yuigahama protest while following me

"we aren't going there, just follow me"

"why? The roof is comfortable and no many people going there"

"well I have some reasons, that not important let's go"

I walk faster so we can reach that place and I can fill my empty stomach

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

after we reach my destination, I just take sit down and open my yasikoba bread. Yuigahama is just standing with confused face while looking around, I ask her to take a seat so we can have talk

"what are you doing? Why don't you take a sit anywhere you like"

"what is this place Hikki?" she hesitates

"don't worry even this place so deserted, I will do nothing to you" my answer while eating my yasikoba

"no, that not what I mean, it just how you can find this place?" she asks

"well I don't like crowd place and since my first year, I have looked around at school to eat my lunch. At so many places, this one is my favourite"

"oh your favourite place" she looks so happy

I don't know what she thinking but if she still standing like that it gonna make us hard to have talk

"sit down please, lunch time isn't forever you know"

"oh you're right"

she takes a seat beside me and I think it's too close for me but if I warn her she will just be ignoring me, so I choose to start the conversation

"so what do you want to talk about?"

Yuigahama who just chomping her food looking my way doubtfully, after swallowing it down she answers my question

"isn't you have something to say too? You can start first you knoww"

"no it can waiting, I want to know what you have to say first"

now I bite my sandwich, Yuigahama put down her bento to her right then facing my way

"I'm sorry, the truth is I am the owner of the dog which you has saved on the day of the school entrance. The brown dog last time you see is that dog" Yuigahama bowing to me while say that, I just keep it cool and answer her

"oh just that, don't mind it" I just shrug it off

"huh, you already know?"

"I have seen that dog before and I have asked my little sister about that accident, even though I'm not sure it's really you or not"

"so you have known it from Komachi-chan, thank god"

Yuigahama releases big breath and looks so relieved, then I remember to ask my question

"oh, that make me remember something, what is your relation with my sister? Both of you seems so close?"

"nothing, sometimes we just exchanging mail or just have a call" she says with waving her hand

"just that?"

"yeah just that" she says determinedly

I still not sure about her answer but she will be annoyed if I keep asking more so I choose to accept it, then I looking at her bento she still has some food to eat so I decide to left first

"Yuigahama I'm going first"

looking at me standing, Yuigahama tries to make me stay longer

"Hikki waits, I almost done. We can go back to the class together"

don't you realise I do this for you?

"no, I still have to do something. You don't need to hurry its still ten minutes left" I give her reason

"but . ."

"see you later Yuigahama"

before she can say anything I decide to walk away so I won't see her face, she is a cute girl after all and I can't stand to cute girl pleading to me

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I choose roundabout route so Yuigahama can't catch me up, but my luck really has been run out. In front of the vending machine, there is someone I don't want to see right now, I try using my stealth skill and walk slowly so she can't feel my presence. I feel so uneasy when passing her back and hoping she won't turn around. I try walking so slowly and soundlessly, the deserted corridor makes it harder. Although I will not gonna run to anybody but that what make my skill get tested. Near the turning corridor, I realise my skill have become more advance after she can't see my shadow I will ju-

 _*you got mail*_

my phone in my pocket ringing stealing my attention, I pick it up and check it to see a mail from Yuigahama. I open it and have a blank face

 _'Hikki thank you for the talk,_  
 _see you at the class \\\^_^/'_

just that? Do you need to do this Yuigahama? You can do it later though

"oh you want to ignore me, Hikio"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone, I am back with the new chapter**

 **it's so long after my last update, it's not like I don't want to continue it but many things happen and it's not interesting much**

 **well that's all since I don't see any new review let's just go to the story line**

 **BTW thanks for the fav and follow ^_***

 **Note: it's contains OOC**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Oregairu**

* * *

 **-Monday, somewhere inside Soubu high-**

"oh you want to ignore me, Hikio"

damn now I regretted has given my number to Yuigahama, because of her 'normality' she tends to give a message without any reserve and because of that now she has disturbed my stealth skill to avoiding someone but let's try to have positive thinking, maybe she isn't calling my name, it must be someone else with that name since that name is so weird.

I stop my feet and take a deep inhale, after inhaling several times, I take step toward my class but suddenly someone pulling my sleeve from behind and makes me turn 180 degrees. that action makes me facing the culprit who does it with an angry face

"hey, where are you going to?" she said angrily, I take a step back before answering her

"lunch time almost ended, I need to get back to the classroom" I say flatly

"ha, what do you mean? our business hasn't done here" she gets angrier

"calm down, I don't think we have any school project which needs a group study so you don't have to be worried" I raise both my arm in front of my chest to make her calm down

"don't play dumb or you really dummy, I'm not talking about stupid thing like school project, Hikio"

my action didn't subside her anger but get it worse than before, but what makes me uncomfortable is the way she calling my name

"oi my name isn't Hikio" I try to raise my voice

"that not important, you still have something to do with me about this morning"

"what? I don't do anything wrong"

"nope that's clearly your fault when I try to speak with Yui and then you just cut my word and then leave me in the classroom"

when I think about it I really cut her word that time, although I did it because I want my business to be done faster but whatever it is, interjected someone when she or he talking is wrong.

'*sigh* I think she is right it's really my fault'

"I think you right it's my fault, I'm sorry" I say that while bowing my head

"hmph"

she turns her head from my way and looks like don't want to accept my apologies, however, I don't care about that at all. I have given her my apologies and that has clear my responsibility for her so, it enough for me

"okay then, good bye"

I turn around and start to walking back to my classroom, not long after that she following me and shouting to me

"hey I'm not done yet"

I just ignore her and keep moving

"Hikio stop in there"

I reach the classroom door and then open it, without looking back, I just walking to the class

"Hikio"

"eep..."

My right hand which I put inside my trousers pocket got pulled from behind, the one who responsible for that is none other than Miura but that not what make me confused. The another voice from the back of the classroom makes me curious, when I turn my head to the source of the voice I find Yuigahama closing her mouth with both hands while the rest of her group look dumbfounded. Miura looking at me curious why I don't turn around and response to her, then she following to where I see and see the same thing.

She releases my hand immediately and looking down, without saying anything else, she just leaving me alone and walk to her seat. I'm who still standing in front of the class and become the centre of their attention, I just put my hand back to my trousers pocket then walking to my seat and waiting for the teacher to begin the lesson

* * *

 **-Service clubroom-**

now I'm inside the clubroom with Yukinoshita while my face reddened and heavy breath. It's because after the class ended I packing my stuff and rushing my way to the club, after give my greeting to Yukinoshita to let her know my presence, now I just take a rest on my seat while composing my breath pace

"its look like you just running from the authorities, are you finally breaking a law?" Yukinoshita ask me

"give me a break, I'm respectable citizen who knows the right or wrong action" I say between my breath

"I'm not sure about that, what's wrong?"

"it's nothing, moreover I just running from my classroom to make nothing happen"

"like I thought you are the wrong one, I better calling the police now"

she takes her phone and pushing some button, she looks like really wants to call the police

"please stop joking" I said while resting my body

my body feel so stiff, I don't know the distance from my classroom to the clubroom is far enough to tire me like this. I just remember I need to cross the school yard from the old building to the new one, usually, I just walking slowly and enjoying surrounding scenery so I don't realise it.

After my breath becomes normal and doesn't tire much, I pick my novel from my bag and continue it until the time to go back. Not much time passed from when I start reading my novel, I get disturbed by some noise from outside the room. I looking at Yukinoshita with questioned look but she just shake her head, that mean it's just some student passing by while do their youth things.

before I can try to read my novel again the door opened with too much force make a loud 'bang' noise, a girl with golden hair standing outside and then walking inside followed by a girl with pink hair. They are Miura Yumiko and Yuigahama Yui, my classmate. Yuigahama trying to hold Miura to not let her walk inside but Miura ignoring her and walk to where I sit

"here you are" Miura said while looking down at me

"Yumiko, calm down. He doesn't mean li-"

"quiet Yui, I'm talking to him" Miura cut Yuigahama word before she can finish

"Miura Yumiko, right? What do you need" Yukinoshita try to talk to Miura

"I don't need anything from you, I just need to talk to him" said Miura while pointing her finger to my face,

Yukinoshita who didn't look pleasant to Miura's way of speaking closing her book and looking at Miura coldly

"if you need a help, you just need to ask for it and we will try to help you. also, low your voice it's inappropriate for a lady to talk so loudly"

"what do you mean? I don't have any problem that needs any help, I just come here to talk to him"

although she looks like so stubborn but she listening to Yukinoshita warns and low her voice

"Yumiko calms down, we can talk it together"

"Miura-san, like you know already, Hikigaya-kun is member of service club, so if you need to talk to him, you need my approval first"

"but this is something private though"

Miura smiling after saying that, she looks like someone who has won the match, Yukinoshita fell silent and thinking hard about it, then looking back to Miura and say something I have already expected

"even that personal thing, you still need my approval"

Miura sighing, she already guessing that answer too and answer her back

"well, I don't mind saying it here"

huh? what the hell this girl saying if this is a private matter and need privacy, you should ask me in the first place and not ask Yukinoshita permission. I put my book at the table to gain their attention but no avail, what I do isn't too interesting to get their attention

"well if you say so I will say it here, Hikio"

I straighten my back because Miura's voice makes me nervous and she gains two other ladies attention who waiting for her to say it

"you need to take a responsibility"

*cough cough*

due to my internal shock, I can't help coughing, choking my own saliva after hearing her word, while the two other girls don't say anything but the look on their faces said they had no idea what had Miura said. before I can recover myself, I feel someone staring dagger at me from across my seat, when am I looking at there I find Yukinoshita looking with disgust and anger? she then says something to me

"I can't believe your behaviour is disgusting as your eyes, don't you realise what you do is so lowly. Miura-san, you get my permission to take him, I hope he atoned his fault"

"oi, I am not do anything" I try to defend myself

"Yukinon, let's hear Hikki first" Yuigahama try to help me

"Yui, which side are you exactly?"

Miura glaring to Yuigahama for a while then she turning to Yukinoshita

"Yukinoshita-san, thanks for your help"

"it's fine, I just do what people normally do"

"is that so"

Miura says with little smile and then turning around to facing me and Yuigahama again then she just giving order

"Yui, stay here. Hikio, follow me"

her order is so simple but both of us can't just shrug it off or denied it, Yuigahama can't say anything back only nod her head, while its impossible for me to denied it since my word is always be ignored. I stand and looking to Yukinoshita, she still looking other than my way make me can't see what expression she have, then I turn my head just to find Yuigahama looking at me with a troubled face. She opens and closes her mouth like she wants to say something but reluctant to do it

"Don't worry, I will try to prevent it from becoming something big" I tries to calm her and make her worry less

"Hikio, don't make me wait"

Miura calls me from in front of the opened door, silently I just walk to her leaving Yuigahama and Yukinoshita inside the club room

* * *

 **-somewhere at Soubu High's corridor-**

I just walk following Miura in the school corridor, sometimes she turns her head to my way to make sure I still following her. She stopped near the stair to the first floor and turn around, I stopped several feet from her and waiting for her to start talking but after several minutes she says nothing until making me impatient

"So what do you want?" I say flatly

"Huh, is that the right way to apologise?" She says clearly annoyed

"I already say it before"

"But I haven't accepted it and you already left" said Miura

I just remember, Miura haven't a response to my apologies last time but isn't that her fault since she doesn't answer it? I try to give her my reason but I decide against it. After talking to her several time I get to know about her character a little, Miura is a thick-head girl who needs to maintain her popularity in the school so more or less she is a bitch, summary whatever reason I try to say to defend me will be ignored.

I take a long inhale before asking her and know it I will regret it later

"So what I need to do?"

I face Miura to let her know I am serious, she showing mischievous smile to me since she knows that she will get what she want

"So that's your way to amend your fault, that fine" she get silent for a while then she faces me

"I want you to stay away from Yui" she says clearly but I don't get her at all

"What do you mean? I don't have anything to do with Yuigahama" my answer

"I don't care, stay away from her. You're a bad thing and I don't want Yui to get any problem because of you"

she glaring me coldly but what she tell me to do is impossible for me

"I can't, I'm not her parent who can tell her be friendly with whom. However, in the first place, I never trying to get close to her"

Miura takes a step closer and pointing my face with her index finger, she talks to me with strong tone

"You can and you must do it. If you want our problem ended you better do what I say"

after say that she just walk passing me, while I just standing still and thinking what she says. Look like I can't avoiding all of this, I take a long inhale and deciding to come back to the club room since I still leaving my stuff in there

* * *

 **-Service clubroom-**

Now I stand in front of the door to the club room, I don't know why I don't like what gonna happen if I open and entering this room. There is no sound from inside, which can have many possibilities,

First, this room already been locked because everyone has left

Second, this room empty which that mean I can take my stuff and I can come back faster

Third, Yukinoshita still staying inside which mean she still mad or maybe Yuiga- no that impossible, I know her little than before, Yuigahama is a nice girl and she is active riajuu so it's impossible if she can stay quiet without saying anything.

I prepare myself and open the door hoping there aren't anybody here so I can come back faster, I pull it to the left and it opened but sadly my hope been scattered since there are people here and the worst is Yuigahama in here too but both of them not says anything at all. Yukinoshita just sit and do nothing isn't a weird thing but if an energetic girl like Yuigahama just sit in silent is out of place here, the club room feels colder than the corridor and scarier.

Yukinoshita just sits on her place with closed eyes look creepy, Yuigahama just looking at floor giving more scary atmosphere in the club. I'm who has open the door, can't do anything. I feel like I just see something which must not be seen, suddenly Yukinoshita opening her eyes and see my presence, the room which has been colder before felt colder again after saw her gaze to me. I try to greet them

"yo"

even my voice so low but that enough to take their attention

"welcome back, Hikigaya-kun"

"Hikki you came back"

Yukinoshita word is so simple but she doesn't look like as mad as before and Yuigahama way of talking feel like a dog who greet her master. I just nod my head to answer both of them then I walk to my seat where my novel and my bag I left before. I take my novel then take a sit and relaxing my body, what happen with Miura really depleting my stamina, I really want to go home and sleeping on my bed now

"Hikigaya-kun"

Yukinoshita voice takes me back to reality

"I'm sorry" Yukinoshita bow her head to me,

I really don't know what happen and just looking at her dumbfounded

"Yuigahama-san has told me what is your problem with Miura-san, I'm sorry for accusing you of something you don't do"

after regaining to her original position she talks gracefully to me, looking her other side which so elegant, I can't hide my smile. Even whenever she talk to me is so rude but she is an elegant ojou-sama, after clearing my throat with coughing several times then I answer her

"no problem, I don't mind it. After all, Miura says it with the wrong word so its normal if you miss understand it"

after I finish say that, I hear giggling sound from Yukinoshita

"I think you're right, it's not my fault if I miss understand it. from the start, your appearance has been so shady, what more is your eyes, it's the common eyes for petty criminal"

 _'damn I'm wrong, she is so irritating'_

I turn my head to the left, I don't want to see her beautiful smile but so deadly.

Then I hear a laughter from a girl another from Yukinoshita which make both of us get silent and turn around to see the source of the voice, I just remembered if Yuigahama still in the club and from the start just watching our banter

"hehe both of you is so funny"

Yukinoshita and I just get confused to see her laugh, what is so funny about us? We don't talk something funny and just talking normally. Yuigahama stopping her laugh then hit her left palm with right hand, its look like she have an idea

"I know, I have a good idea"

Yuigahama says happily, I get silent and have a bad feeling about this but Yukinoshita get interested and asking Yuigahama

"really? Can you tell us what is your idea Yuigahama-san?"

"okay, my idea is ..." she pausing for a while and looking both of us

"I will join this club, service club"

"huh?"

Without realising it came out naturally and make both of them looking at me, Yuigahama asks me first

"Do you dislike it Hikki, if I joining this club" she asking with worried tone

"Um it's not like that, I just don't expect it, if that is your good idea earlier"

I try to give my reason, Yuigahama who listening to me just smiling and her face becomes relax that mean she like my answer. Yukinoshita who was watching give her own opinion

"I think you don't have to worry about him Yuigahama-san, if you don't disturb him he will accept anything. I don't expect it too, I thought it gonna be something weird"

Yukinoshita tries to hold her laugh with her right palm, Yuigahama who get embarrassed come to Yukinoshita and hit her like a little girl

"Mou, you're so mean Yukinon"

Looking both of them I feel so calm but I don't know what is it there is something I forget and that disturb me

"Ok I'm sorry Yuigahama-san that just a joke"

Yuigahama stops hitting Yukinoshita and looks calmer than before

"So, how about my idea to join?" Yuigahama says timidly

"Of course you get accepted, welcome to the service club Yuigahama-san" Yukinoshita says with big smile

"Yukinon"

Yuigahama yelling and hugging Yukinoshita closely, Yukinoshita looks so uncomfortable but doesn't deny it, maybe she just haven't familiar with it

"Yuigahama-san too close"

Finally after several minute Yuigahama release Yukinoshita, Yukinoshita who realise I still watching them trying to readjust her sitting position and start talking

"*cough cough* now then Yuigahama-san, you need to fill this form so you will become officially a club member"

Yukinoshita standing and get something from her bag then give it to Yuigahama

"Ok thank you Yukinon"

Yuigahama accept it with wide smile, Yukinoshita just smile back then turn her head to me

"Hikigaya-kun, you can leave now. After Yuigahama-san done her paper, I will lock this room"

I just nod to her and begin packing my stuff to my bag, I walk to leaving the room but before I closed it, I take a glance to the room and see both of them chatting happily

* * *

 **-near the school entrance-**

I'm walking in the school corridor to the parking area, I don't know why but I have forgotten something and it's hard to remember it. I think that about something happened in the morning and it's about my classmate but what is that is still unknown to me. I open my lock on my bike and start walking to The school gate, maybe it just hunger so I can't remember clearly, well lets just left it for later when I already remember. I releasing long sigh and ready to going back

"Hikki"

I feel someone touched my left shoulder and when I turn my head I just find Yuigahama smiling

"you have done? Where is Yukinoshita?"

"oh she has to return the key to the staff room, so she tells me to left first"

"I see, do you need something?"

"no, nothing. Just starting tomorrow we are a club mate"

Yuigahama put both of her hand in the front then she bows to me

"Yoroshiku onegaisimasu"

I just looking at her silently, she raises her head and starts running leaving me alone then she stopped and turning around, with big smile she waving her hand to me

"see ya Hikki"

'I want you to stay away from Yui'

suddenly I can see Miura shadow in front of me when I see Yuigahama smile, now I remember what make me uncomfortable is Miura request to me.

I standing beside my bike while watching Yuigahama shadow disappear, I'm sure tonight I will have a bad dream


	9. Chapter 9

**hey everyone,**

 **I feel this done faster than before, but knowing my story get some attention really make me glad**

 **responce to some review:**

 **Mokkel =** well the last one really a bit scary thought, I wonder if you like the thing I change in the future

 **Betrayed =** thank you, thank you I will try do my best

 **LaughingStalk =** well I'm sorry about my grammar, just using app now not sure if it suit you

 **well that's all, let's go to the story**

 _ **Note: it's contain OOC**_

 _ **Disclaimer I don't own Oregairu**_

* * *

Sleep

it's the state when our body resting, a state where the body cooling down from the normal activity at day time. It's also where we can see a beautiful dream, where we can't feel in the real life. But without enough sleep, our body will get many disadvantages. From the normal disease to the dangerous one, maybe this one might be example for having less sleep

* * *

 **-Tuesday, Hikigaya resident-**

I wake up on my bed but every part of my body feels so stiff. I think it's still too early in the morning since even my alarm clock hasn't made any sound, I don't know what kind of dream I have last night but I'm not enjoying my sleep time at all.

Someone opening the door to my room and I see my little sister come in to do her morning duty, after see my state she walk faster to my side then begin to ask me

"What happen onii chan? you awake early" she says with concern

"It's nothing, just weird sleeping pose maybe"

"Wanna a glass of water?" She asks me again

"Yeah, please"

I try relaxing my sitting position and calming my mind while Komachi left the room, after a minute she comes back holding a glass of water on her right hand

"Here onii chan" she gives me the glass

"Thank you, Komachi"

After taking the glass of water from Komachi, I drink it immediately. Komachi decides to sit down beside me then ask me again

"Are you sure you're fine onii chan? You look so terrible"

She touches my forehead to checking my body temperature

"Just a bit dizzy but I'm fine"

I try to reassure her to make her worry less, after satisfied checking me, she gets up from my bed and looking at me while standing

"If you say so onii chan but don't force yourself, It's troublesome to take care of you again"

Komachi said jokingly but her expression say otherwise, it make me uneasy because I have made her worried

"Don't underestimate your brother, I am a true loner who can take everything. Now go ahead, I want to eat your delicious food so I can take the world"

I say with a little smile, hoping she will cheer up again. She smiling after looking at me like that

"What's that, it so weird"

She starts to walking to the door but before she exiting the door she turn her head to me once more, without say anything she left and closing the door slowly

I holding my head while knowing what reason that make me this hurt, yesterday I can't sleep because Miura word keeps appearing in my mind. Her words are unreasonable. whatever ways I think to fulfil it, it's futile because of one thing, Yuigahama Yui.

she is someone who can't be predicted, even I know a little about her personality but sometimes she would do something unexpected. Now I don't know what must I do, I wonder if Miura will change her mind. Let's ignore it for later, I already made Komachi worried so I need to cheer her up.

After refreshing my body and put on my uniform, I left my room and heading to the kitchen where my sister has preparing my food for breakfast. Reaching the kitchen I get startled when I see Komachi, she already sitting on the chair near the table with closed eyes.

there are foods for breakfast in front of her already but she does nothing at all, maybe she really worries about my state so she can't eat peacefully

I take closer to her and take a sit across her seat, I try to ask her

"Komachi, what happen?"

I ask her curiously, she opens her eyes then smile widely

"oh onii realises, you seems better"

"yeah indeed, why you haven't eaten, are you not hungry?"

"silly onii chan, I just waiting for you here so, we can eat together. wow that worth so many points" she says cheerfully

'yeah that should worth so many points if you don't insult me in the beginning'

I sighing a little but joining her smile, even I get insulted, I will be fine if it's can make her happy

"yeah I think that's worth so many points, let's eat this now so we can go to school later"

"right-o"

"itadakimasu"

we say it together then eat the breakfast peacefully. Komachi really talks active this morning, maybe she wants to cheer me up so she makes me listening to her story. After done the breakfast, I decide to take Komachi to her school

* * *

 **-Soubu high school, school entrance-**

After locking my bike, I walk slowly to my locker. since I'm not as late as yesterday, I decide to take it easy today. After putting my indoor shoes and put my own in the locker, I start walking to my classroom

"Hikki, wait for me"

looking back to where the voice comes, I see Yuigahama running from the door to her locker. while changing her shoes she glancing my ways to make sure I don't leave her, after locking her locker she runs to my way until making her breast goes up and down

"thanks have waiting for me"

her voice makes me realise she is standing near me, so I quickly avert my eyes to other way and answering her

"n-no problem"

I hope she doesn't realise I just looking at her 'goods'

"let's go"

she prompts me to walk and I just nodding to answer her, I walk ahead of her and she following me until she walks beside me. the journey to the classroom is so wordless but Yuigahama keeps humming all the way to the class, I don't mind it since I find it relaxing and she doesn't bother me.

reaching the classroom, I walk ahead and trying to reach the door first to open it. suddenly I see the overwhelming colour of yellow in front my vision, I just step back reflexive to avoid it. after watching it properly, it turns out to be Miura, she just glaring at me coldly

"Yumiko, where are you going to? class almost started"

Yuigahama's voice from behind makes Miura change her gaze from me, I release my breath and thanking Yuigahama inside my heart

"Yui, it's nothing. I change my mind"

she turns around and walking back inside the classroom, I just stay silent until Miura doesn't visible in my vision. Yuigahama walking to my side then asks me

"Hikki, what happen? You're so pale"

I shake my head and tell her to walk into the class

"No problem, let's get in"

She doesn't ask more and just following my instruction

* * *

The lunch has begin and everyone left to enjoy their time break before I can stand someone stopped beside my seat. When I turn my head I see Miura just stand in silence, she gives me silent instruction to follow her and begin walking to left the room.  
I sigh internally since I realise I can't avoid it, I take my bento and then walk to following her.

Outside the classroom I try to watch around to find Miura, I just see her shadow climbing upstairs to the top.

'dammit if you really don't want to be seen with me, why you ask me to follow you in the first place if you just walking too far ahead. Isn't it better telling me where to meet than do something like this?' I protest internally

I walk to where she disappear hoping I still can catch her, more or less maybe I know where she going to but it's better to follow her now so, she will not gonna mad because waiting for me

After catching her while walking in the corridor, I make sure to following her in the safe distance. However, when I passing several students, they give me a weird glance. They look like seeing a stalker who find his prey, sorry about that but I'm innocent here because she is the one who asks me to followed her so, screw you! Mind your own business

* * *

 **-roof top-**

As I expected she choose rooftop to talk to me, after she vanished through the door I walk faster to reach it. When I hold the handle of the door, I stopped and hesitate to open it. It's really suspicious I think, I'm sure this will give me more to what I need to think about. I take big inhale and release it slowly then I open the door to the rooftop where she already waiting for me

When I open the door, I feel the wind and too much sunlight, I raise my right hand to block it. After adjusting my sight I find Miura near the fence, I walk to her place and put back my hand to my trousers pocket.

She facing the fence while looking down to see another student who does their activity in the school yard, she looks like a queen who watching her people from the castle. I stopped approximately one meter behind her

"so what do you need?" I starting the conversation

"don't play stupid with me, you already know" her answer

"about Yuigahama?" I try to confirm it

She just stands still while watching other students down there

"look I can't do what you want, you know better than me about her"

She turns around to face me while judging myself with her green eyes

"you know Yuigahama is a nice girl, she always trying to be friendly with everyone. I can't reject her since I don't hate her"

"that because you aren't trying, although I know what you mean" she looking down there again

"right, so it-"

"then you don't give me any choice"

Before I can say my conclusion Miura cut my words

"huh?"

I don't know what she means

"if you can't stay away from her, I will watching both of you, even if I need to do more, I will do it" she said while looking to my eyes

"what do you mean? I already tell you I don't have any relations with Yuigahama"

"I know that but you will know what happen if you don't change your mind and stay away from Yui"

She looking another way while playing with her hair like a predator who playing with her prey

"so you want to hurt me now? You think you won't get trouble if you bullying me?"

Even my physical just a little above average but I can use my mind to revenge her if she really hurt me

"ha, what are you talking about? Who do you think I am to do the lowest thing like that"

She faces my way again but with an angry face, maybe she isn't that bad in the first place, my assumption who get better of me to think she will do a bad thing. I take step back and raise my hand surrendering

"please calm down, I'm sorry, I just want to warn you if brute force isn't the best way"

She looks calmed and back to her normal attitude, without looking at me she left but when passing my place she says her last words

"if you want everything back to normal, you just need to stay away from Yui"

then she left me until I hear the sound of the door closed I don't look back.

I still don't know what she gonna do, she already tells me if she will not use any physical things but what is she gonna do to make me stay away from Yuigahama?

"I don't know you're such a playboy"

Girl's voice interrupting my inner dilemma, when I looking at the source of the voice, the sunlight make me can't see clearly so I use my left palm to block it

"even you have Yuigahama already but you still trying to get another beautiful girl like Miura, huh? You jerk"

After trying to look that way again, I find blue haired girl which I have seen her 'treasure' long time ago *cough* that's my secret, she is the delinquent who I saw smoking up there

"oh its just you"

I let down my hand then turn around to walk to the bench near the fence

"what do you mean 'its just you', who do you think I am?"

She begins yelling since I walk opposite from her place, I turn around and take a sit on the bench

"can I eat my bento here?"

I'm curious if my presence is bothering her

"do as you like, this isn't my private place. Hey you haven't answered my question"

I just ignore her yell and begin to open my lunch box, after holding my chopstick I begin to mutter "itadakimasu".

When I already eat several times someone approaching my place and stopped in front of me, I turn my head to see who is it and just finding the delinquent already stand close while glaring at me

"I'm talking to you, don't just keep silent. Do you wanna die?"

I just munching my food, after swallowing it I start to talk

"don't you know what is the manner to eat? Isn't it rude to disturb someone while he still eats"

Her face changing from anger to guilty face, she doesn't dare to look at my eyes

"um sorry, I don't mean like that. I just think you're ignoring me"

That's right but I will not say it and incurs your wrath, I already witnessing your angry face and I realise it if I make you angry I will meet my dead end(1).

"is that so, sit down please it will not be long"

she just nodded and take a sit beside me but still put some distance between us, maybe she doesn't have any friends so she knows how to give me my personal space but something feels so weird. Even its lunch time she doesn't hold anything at all, it makes me curious

"um er"

Damn, I forget, I don't know her name. If I try to ask now it will be rude, I just tell her one of common manner so it will be weird if I am the one who gonna be rude now. Looking at my confuse state, she realise something and telling me

"its Kawasaki, Kawasaki saki"

She says clearly, I just nod my head and tell her my name

"I'm Hikigaya Hachiman"

She giggling hearing my answer

"I know that we are classmate"

"oh right, sorry"

"don't worry its fine"

After her answer, I don't know what to say and just looking down. I remember what I want to ask after see what I hold

"um Kawasaki-san, you don't eat your lunch?"

She looking at me with confused face but know it after awhile

"oh don't mind me, I have eaten my lunch several minutes ago"

"really?" I try to confirm it

"yeah, you can eat your food or lunch time gonna ended"

"right"

I continue to eat my food while Kawasaki just stays quiet in her place, this place so comfortable just the sound of the bird and the wind blowing who accompanied my lunch.

After finished my food, I said "thanks for the food" and begin to packing my stuff. When I try to left to my classroom someone ask me from my side

"so do you want to explaining it now?"

I forgot she's here to ask me about Miura, I put back my lunch box and turn my head to Kawasaki

"so what do you want to know?"

"I just want to know are you have relationship with both of them, if that true, I need to give you my piece of mind so you won't playing with a girls heart"

She said while punching her left palm with right fist, it make her delinquent aura really fit her so well but after dealing with Miura several times, Kawasaki aura not really frightening so I just sighing before answering her

"both of them just a clients of my club"

"clients? What kind of club is that?" Kawasaki says doubtfully my word

"service club, we help any students who came to asking for help. More or less something like that"

"huh"

Kawasaki looking at me with a confused face. I stand up and walk away while holding my lunch box in my hand leaving a girl who still confused but before I walk through the door I said my goodbye

"see you in class"

* * *

 **-class room-**

After reaching my classroom, class started normally. But I can't focus on the thing sensei teach, I feel many eyes glaring my way. Not just one but three girls looking at me, how do I know you ask? Well, it's simple because when I turn my head to the back I got three different response, its different from the rest of the students in my class who just always ignoring me. This three response is from Kawasaki, Yuigahama and Miura

First from Kawasaki, when I turn my head she just takes it easy then turn her head another way its mean she doesn't care I find her looking at me

Second, from Yuigahama, she just hiding her face with a book. It means she is shy if you shy because doesn't follow the lesson, starts watching the lesson properly now!

Third from Miura, different from the first two, Miura looking back at me. She even gives a mischievous smile which makes me turn my face back and frightened, I try to listen to the class again. I know Miura already have a plan and I'm sure I won't like it

"ok everyone, class ended here. Study from section four and five, tomorrow we will hold a test"

"eeeeh"

After sensei did, he turns around and telling everyone about the section for the test while every student makes a groaning sound. Wait a second what sensei has to teach us a while ago? I'm not following his lesson because of several things. When I looking at my book I just write a little and its mathematics too, damn it's my worse day. I try to relax my body on the table and calming my head, don't think it too much

'Calm down Hachiman, sensei just telling what written on the book. So if you miss several things, you can just learn it from the book and that's enough'

I reassuring myself and telling its okay, I packing my stuff then standing ready to the club

"Hikki wait for me, let's go together to the club"

Yuigahama's voice from behind stopping me, when I turn around I see something unexpected

"huh, why is she following you?"

I don't know why but Miura walking behind Yuigahama, Miura answering my questions with ignorance tone

"I just want to talk with Yui"

She talking without looking at me and just checking her nails

"then you can talk to her now, I will leaving first"

"are you not listening to Yui, she want to go with you" Miura answering me immediately

"but you need to talk to her right?"

"I still can talk to her while walking, though"

She smiles proudly because she can deny my retort, I just sighing then turn to Yuigahama

"okay whatever, Yuigahama, she is your responsibility"

Yuigahama watch me confusedly but nodded to me

"yeah no problem"

I walk ahead while two beautiful girls following me leaving the classroom

* * *

While I still walking from right side someone walks beside me followed from the left side, they're Miura and Yuigahama who walking behind me before. I turn my head to the left where Yuigahama was with questioning look, she just scratching her right cheek with troubled face

"don't look me like that, Yumiko suddenly walk to your right side"

She looked confused and can't explain anything more, so just one person who can explain to me. I turn my head to right side where Miura walks and asking her

"what do you want?" I say flatly

"nothing, just talking with Yui" she still using same reason

"she is at my left, why are you walking at my right?" I try protesting her

"isn't she walking to your club with you" she says like that a normal thing

"going to the club doesn't need to walk side by side, it enough if we just going there together"

"what are you talking Hikio, going together is like this. Don't you know, it's common sense you know? Oh I'm sorry you don't have any friends to do that so its make sense" she says mischievously

"whatever, I don't care about that"

I face straight forward and fastening my pace but the two girls who near me following my pace and won't let me go so I give up and let them do what they like.

"you know Yui, yesterday there is a new cafe recently open"

"really where is it?"

And they start to talking many things, one thing I don't understand at all. Don't you feel weird talking together even though there is a man between both of you? Don't you understand I don't care about what are you talking?

I hold myself from running to the club room. Three of us walking down the corridor slowly, reaching the three junctions Miura halting her foot, unconsciously both of us following her and halting our foots

"I think I will take this way Yui"

"huh already? Why don't you came to the club first?"

"sorry Yui, I still have something to do and I think, I don't have anything to do right there"

"you right, see you Yumiko"

"yeah, see you Yui. Hikio, until the next time"

She smiling to me but I just frightened by that, after Miura left Yuigahama to start asking me

"you have something with Yumiko Hikki? You guys seem so close"

"is that what you see? I don't want anything to do with her"

I walking ahead to the club leaving Yuigahama who still confused but she running to catch me then walking beside me with light step than before. I don't know, is this what Miura mean last time? Isn't this gonna destroy her popularity? I just sighing and put it behind my mind, let tomorrow problem be dealt by my tomorrow self(2). Now let's just enjoy my book at club

 **A/N**

 **1 - Mirai Nikki, if you gonna die you will word 'DEAD END' in your phone**

 **2 - Saitama catch phrase**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo everyone, how is your day**

 **maybe no one wants to read this but well greeting is important, there is not much I want to say since I don't update it regularly but I will make sure to finish this story**

 **to reply some review:**

 **Azurine :** oh maybe if someone want to die you can recommend to him/her to fixing my grammar, I'm sure he/she will die horribly JK. thank you, I hope I can meet your expectation

 **Betrayed Dream(BD what dead pool call him) :** um yeah something like that, just trying to make Hachi receive Yui openly not just because some circumstance or something

 **3rd world person :** thank you, I hope I can improve better to make readers not suffering from trying to fix my grammar (you should review the last chapter, not the 5th one)

 **anyways that is all, here you go**

 **Note: it contains OOC**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Oregairu**

* * *

 **-Wednesday, Hikigaya resident-**

I waking up by alarm sound from my phone, I raise up then walking out to the bathroom to do my morning routine

however, there is something odd today, since my wake up until done my needs I haven't hearing any sound from Komachi. after changing to my uniform, I walking down to the kitchen to checking her.

Reaching the kitchen I can't find anybody but on top of the table there's a plate of food with and a piece of paper, I walk closer then taking the paper and read it

 _'onii chan,_

 _I left earlier because I have morning exercise today but don't worry, your lovely sister already prepared your food made with lots of love, kyaa that worth so much points_

 _Notes: please get some stuff for me, it's on the refrigerator's door'_

I know you're the best imouto, Komachi. But if you give your brother an errand to do, it minus Hachiman point you know. Sighing internally, I walk to taking the note and walking back to the table to eat my breakfast.

* * *

 **-Soubu high school-**

Arriving at school I lock my bike immediately then walking to the school building, near the entrance door there's someone with blonde hair standing while playing with her phone.

At that time I feel bad omen, I know the possibility she waiting for me is near impossible but I know one thing for sure, if she spots me now I will get trouble for sure. For a second I thought to go home but then I denied it, I already cycling to get here, if I turn back now it will make my effort become vain and I don't like it.

Maybe I can go through the back door but I have another problem, my first class today is Hiratsuka-sensei class, so if I late to get there then my body will become the target of her wrath.

Before I have decided how to avoiding her, I feel strong gaze to my way. Looking my surrounding I don't feel any anomaly, other students still do their thing and walking to the school building, except the one who was standing near the entrance door

Now she isn't playing her phone anymore, she looking my way while ignoring everybody who glancing at her when they passing her standing place. I releasing long exhale, I know I can't avoiding this.

I walk again with both hand in my trousers to the school building, when our distance just a few step away, she begin to talk to me

"what are you doing to makes me waiting so long?" she said with annoyed tones, but that weird why is she waiting for me?

"waiting for me? why? We don't have any plan to go together"

I said what I think because I'm so confused with her attitude

"yeah I have to wait for you but its fine, you're here now, let's go"

"go? Where?"

"of course the classroom, do you want to be late?"

I'm not answering her but just following her to the locker room to changing shoes, I try questioning her again

"so why you had waited near the entrance?"

"nothing" she says shortly

"what do you really want?"

"nothing"

After done changing my shoes, I stand and looking at her to makes her say what is her true reason. she just ignoring me while checking her nails until someone approaching us

"Yumiko, sorry has made you wait"

Yuigahama yelling while running to our way, but after notice my presence, she slowing down her pace until stand between me and Miura

"huh, Hikki, why you're with Yumiko?"

Yuigahama faces full of questions looking at me who normally just alone but now I'm standing with cute bishoujo from our class. Before I can answer it, Miura starts speaking to Yuigahama

"let's go, the class almost started"

Even though she prompt us to move but her head just looking my way, I just nodded reflexive to her. She put satisfied smile and start walking first but stopped after realise Yuigahama didn't move, she asking Yuigahama again

"Yui, you're not coming with us?"

Yuigahama gets startled then walk to Miura, they walk together and talking about many things while I followed them in my lonesome. I feel uncomfortable here, I feel like something which must not be here.

Miura and Yuigahama walking like models while I just like a stalker who followed them from behind, it's clear to see that after we passing several students. They look so delightful when Miura and Yuigahama passing their place but changing to sour face when it's my turn, they looking my way with a disgusted face and start whispering.

I try to ignore their gaze and just looking forward, between the talk of two girls in front of me. Suddenly Miura takes a glance to my way, Then she smiling satisfied after looking my state, she looks like so happy because her plan is successful like what she predicted.

Even she just doing it for a brief second and she continued her talk with Yuigahama but I saw it already then everything she does becomes clear now. Even she is popular, she still talking with me ignoring other people judgment. But I know, she got her status and maintaining it isn't an easy task although I don't care about that.

She wants to do something normal things like normal friend to do with me, that explained one thing

I tried clear my throat then calling Yuigahama

"Yuigahama, can you go ahead first?"

Hearing my request, both of the girls in front of me stop walking then facing my way. Yuigahama ask me again confirming my question

"me going ahead? Why?" she asks with confused face

"um...There's something I need to do with Miura, alone"

Miura putting a mischievous smile after listening to my word, surely she has to know what I want to do. She looking at Yuigahama who still so confused with my word and just looking at me

"you hear him Yui, go ahead I will catch you later"

Yuigahama looking at Miura with a troubled face, even still hesitate, Yuigahama nodding and wave her hand to both of us. Miura waving back to Yuigahama while I just nod my head responding her, after Yuigahama far enough to not hear us, Miura face my way and asks me

"so, what do you want to do?"

She asks me but smiles widely to me, that mean she's in the playful mood now

"right, follow me" I walk away without waiting for her

"hoh, that so bold. Are you gonna attack me?"

Even she ask me like that but she still following me with confidence, it's showing from her step. We walk not too far and stopped on the dessert corridor where not many students passing around.

I turn around to facing Miura while she stopped few step away then just checking her nails

"is this what your way to do?"

"hmm"

Miura doesn't look at me and now playing with her hair

"this is about Yuigahama, right?"

"yeah, what about it?"

She still doesn't want to answer me directly, I need to specify it

"do you understand, what will happen if you continue it?"

Hearing my question she put confused face

"what are you talking about, I don't get anything at all"

*sigh* this woman, is she don't know what she would reap with her way doing this. I need to tell her before she regrets it

"don't you know? If you still do whatever plan you have, you will destroy your own reputation. It's even would raise new rumours at school, are you ready for that? Every student will talk about you at your back and it will last until graduate. Do you still gonna do that?"

Hearing every possibility I said, Miura can't hide her anxiety. She looks like indecisively and holding her tears

"I-I know that b-b-but..but you don't give me any choice. If you really want to stop me, just stay away from Yui"

Miura who always looking so strong and confidence at first, but now is nowhere to be seen now. Now it just a weak and frail girl, she just someone who want to protect her friend even she need to give her anything to do that.

Miura turn around while holding her tears and I just watching her leave until disappearing from my sight, I put both of my hands in each side pocket then walking to my classroom

* * *

I reach my class more than 20 minutes from the bell ring and of course, the lesson has begun, I open the door and breaking the lesson. Every pair of eyes looking my way, almost everyone just curious about who was disturbing the lesson and after looking at me they just going back to do their previous things before I come.

But several eyes still watching me, I try looking at everyone in the classroom to find Miura, I find her sitting at her table but just looking outside the window. I feel little relieved because she still attending the class even we just have little argument, although I know she's strong girl but after looking her another side like earlier, I can't help but worry about her

"oh isn't this Hikigaya"

The voice from in front of the class breaking my thought and looking at the source of the voice, then I remember I just entering the class in the middle of the lesson. From several eyes who was watching my way she is one of it, Hiratsuka-sensei. She walking slowly to my way with her weird smile on her face

"Hikigaya, give me one reason to not punish you"

"late is justice, like every hero who sho-"

*BAM*

I fall on my knees while holding my stomach after receiving sensei fist, she is just looking down at me while smiling

"sorry Hikigaya, I think today isn't the time for hero to shown up"

She walking back to her desk but doesn't forget to warn me

"I will let you off today, but the next time you repeat it, don't think you can see tomorrow"

Whoa, what is that? Are you an antagonist character from anime or something? whose lines do you take it from?

Even I still staggering to stand, I try to move my body to my desk and start listening to the lessons.

* * *

The bell has ringing to tell us lunch time begin, every student has to leave their desk and walk to wherever they need to relaxing their self. However, I still sitting at my chair while holding my stomach, even Hiratsuka-sensei fist from this morning really hurt but I stay in my chair because I have another reason. I resolve my decision and then standing to fill my stomach

"Hikki, are you alright?"

Yuigahama's voice from behind stopping my feet, I turn my body to face her

"oh no problem, it's my routine to have her fist from time to time"

"oh glad to hear you're fine, by the way, what happen to Yumiko, she looked so weird"

She takes a glance to the blonde with worried face, well this is it, she has asked me so I need to do it now

"Yuigahama, can you follow me for a second?"

"eh uh now? But I have . . ."

Her face reddened and she averting her face

"you can't?" I try to let her deciding

"eh no, I mean yes I can. Wait a second"

She nodding hard and then running to her group, she says something to them while bowing and then walk to her seat to take something. I guess it her bento since it warping by the brown cloth, then she just running to my way with huge smile on her face

"let's go" she says to me

"wait you don't have to bring your lunch, though"

"huh, aren't we going to have lunch together and talking like usual right?"

She looking so confused while tilting her head

"um no I mean. . . well whatever let's go"

I get little confused how to explains this to her, so I surrendered at last and let her be. She nodded and start following me leaving the classroom, I get a glimpse of Miura watching both of us leave.

Just several steps after walking outside of the classroom Yuigahama make her way to my side, she looked so happy like a child who gets invited to the park, she asks me with cheerful tones

"so we gonna go to 'there' again right?"

"we're going to the rooftop, what do you mean by 'there'?" I look at her questioningly

"isn't that obvious, I mean your favourite spot of course" she said with pride

"oh that what you mean, no there is no reason, I just wanna eat at the roof now"

"huh, but today is super wonderful, though and there is so cool and comfy"

I just get silenced hearing Yuigahama's word, she is right today weather is so clear and perfect at my favourite place if I eat my lunch now. But I don't want to do this at there, I don't want to remember this if I ever eat at there. We walking to the canteen to get my food before heading to the rooftop.

* * *

"Hikki, you just gonna eat that?"

Yuigahama says while pointing my only bread on my left hand while my right hand holding my favourite can MAXX COFFEE, both of us are sitting on the bench near the building hiding at the shadow, so the sunlight not gonna fry us

"don't worry, I'm not that hungry" I answer her shortly

"is that so, what are you gonna talking about?"

She asks me before munching her roll egg, I raise my bread and answer her question

"let's finishing our lunch first"

Yuigahama nodded approving my suggestion and we just eat our lunch quietly.

I eat my yakisoba bread slowly because just this what I bought from the canteen, truthfully I'm really hungry today but if I eat like my usual portion, I'm afraid what I gonna says will not be properly confessed. However, I still have my can of MAXX COFFEE so I think I'm fine.

After several minutes later Yuigahama already finished her bento and start to warping it back with the cloth, I just sipping my can while watching the sky

"Hikki, I'm done. You can tell me now"

Hearing her words, I take one more sip then put it on my left side. while still looking above the sky, I take a deep breath before calling her name

"Yuigahama"

"yes"

she replied immediately and watch everything I do, it's mean I have her full attention

"I think we don't need to talk anymore"

"huh, what do you mean?"

She isn't sure what have I said and get little shocked, I turn my head facing her and say it again

"I'm serious, we don't have to talk anymore"

I look at her eyes without hesitating, I just want her accept it and don't ask anything anymore

"is this my fault? is this because I joined the club?"

She looked so confused and want my explanation

"no, it isn't because of that"

I can't help turning my head to escaping her gaze

"is this related to Yumiko?"

I get freezes after hearing that name, I don't know why but I can't deny it like the first one. Is this because I don't want to lie to her? I think not, it's because of another reason. My silence makes Yuigahama sure about her guess and can't hold back her tears

"I know, there must be something happens between both of you and Yumiko after that incident"

Even she can't speak properly and still trying to erase her tears, she continues to speaking

"after she comes to the club, I know there is something happened between both of you. At first, I don't mind it because nothing changes but if this gonna happen, I really regret not doing anything about it"

Yuigahama standing while holding her tears, she turning around then running away leaving me alone. I don't try to hold her because I know this will gonna happen, I even predict she gonna slap me after hearing my confession. Yuigahama really a nice girl, I hope this gonna make her life better than before

"Kawasaki, I know you are in there"

I said without facing any direction and there is no answer come to me, I standing slowly and begin to walk to the door with both of my hand in my each side trouser pocket

"are you sure with what you have done?"

The voice from the above stopping my feet

"are you understand, what happen after what you have done?" she ask me again

"yeah don't worry, just make sure your breath not smelly"

"eehh?"

I start walking again to the door, I don't want to be late to the class

* * *

I reach my classroom and almost all the desk already been filled with my classmates, including Miura's elite group in there it just has some empty desk left. However I don't see a pink haired girl here, I walk to my desk and just waiting the bell ringing for ending the lunch.

Every time someone walking inside the classroom, I can't help to watch them passing the door. I don't know why but I hope she gonna pass that door. One by one student entering the class, I don't know their name but I don't care about it now. Slowly all empty desk has been filled with students from the outside but I haven't see Yuigahama, sensei then walking inside while holding a book for the material of the lesson.

It weird Yuigahama has left me first but why she isn't in the classroom, is there something happened to her? Suddenly there is someone running and stopped in the classroom door, with ragged breath Kawasaki entering the class slowly, maybe after the ring she has running to get here

"oh Kawasaki-san, glad you make it on time. Take a sit now, I will start the lesson"

Kawasaki who still trying to control her breath nodding to sensei and start walking to her desk. when she meets my gaze who watching her from the beginning, she turns her head around immediately, her cheek looking so red. She looks like so shy because come in late, she fastened her pace and sit down at her desk and facing in front of the class. I following her action and facing sensei who start writing on the blackboard, I still confused where is Yuigahama, now I can't remove her from my mind

"oh, I just remember something, Yuigahama-san is the student from this class right? She just gets permission to leaving earlier because under weather"

Suddenly sensei turning around then telling us something unbelievable, every student start whispering to asking their neighbour desk, there are several eyes looking my way but I didn't turn around to see it. I can't understand why she needs to leave early, sensei continue writing back on the blackboard to continuing the lesson while there still several eyes watching my back.

The class ended with surprise test from Hiratsuka-sensei, almost everyone gets troubled because of this sudden event but for me, it just pieces of cake. Different from them, Hiratsuka-sensei lesson is my favourite one, it's not because of the instructor but this is my strong point. While listening everyone talks about the test, I just packing my stuff with proud smile

Someone stopped beside my desk and do nothing, I turn to see it just to find Kawasaki with an uneasy face. She looks like want to say something to me but reluctant to do it, I just staring at her waiting what she gonna say. she decides to begin walking while muttering "see you tomorrow", I nod my head and my eyes following her leaving the room. Just before I remove my eyes from the door, someone already stands near my desk again. When I see who is it, I get little startled. The one who approaching me this time is Mr popular, Hayama Hayato.

"Hikigaya-kun right?" he asks me with his usual smile

"uh, do you need something?"

I nod my head and asking his reason looking for me

"there is something I want to ask a little, can we talk somewhere?"

He keeps smiling when asking that question but I don't care about it and trying to reject him

"I'm sorry, but I need to go to my club now"

I tried standing and left him behind but he blocks my way out

"can't you give me your little time, please"

I don't know how he manages it but his smile becomes so bright and I can't see him properly, maybe if I am a girl right now then I will confess to him already and get rejected. because I can't withstand his smile aura and which somehow attracting another students attention, I give up and accepting his request

"okay I will go with you, so can you stop doing that" I said with raising both of my hand

Hayama gets confused with what I said but nodded his head and start walking

"okay, follow me"

Even little hesitate and don't want to do this but I can't avoid it. I followed him from behind with several curious eyes watching our depart

* * *

I still following the school idol to wherever he go, we left the school building and walking on the sideline of the yards. now I have some idea where he gonna takes me, he wants to take me to the back of the school. It's cliche moments in the movies I often watch, usually if someone gets called to the back of the school where no one passing it means something bad gonna happen.

Maybe there are several people already waiting my arrival, maybe Hayama alone is enough to beat me without any witness or he just wants to talk private things to me so he doesn't want someone to hear our talk.

I get little worried to do this and slowly decreasing my pace, Hayama who just looking forward whole times, looking my way because realised our distance increasing. He smiled and then talk to me

"don't worry Hikigaya-kun, I am not planning to hurt you"

Even looking at his smile and talk calmly to me but I can't erase my suspicion to him. I decide to put a distance from him until he stopped near the incinerator, I followed him stopping myself and waiting for him to talking first

"so Hikigaya-kun, you know why I bring you here?"

Hayama said without turning around, huh are you a boss from the mafia or something? That pose looked so cool, but wait what the hell is he saying about? If I know what do you want to talk from the beginning I will not follow you around like this

"no, I don't know. It's not about the test right?"

After hear what I said, suddenly Hayama laughing loudly, he turning around to face me while still laughing. I can't help worried after seeing his state, I think there is some loose screw from his brain. Slowly his laugh grows weaker and then stopped, he start to ask me again

"tell me Hikigaya, what happened to Yuigahama?" he said coldly

"isn't sensei tell us if she is gotten sick and left earlier?"

"do you think I will believe that bullshit"

Hayama yelling at me with an angry face, he walks slowly to my way. Between his step, he asks me more questions

"you know who is the last one who talking with Yumiko this morning?"

He walks closer

"and who is the last one who talking to Yui before she left"

I feel I can't move my legs, Hayama walk closer until he stopped in front of me. I can't avert my face from him, I feel if I try to avert my eyes, I will lose my head immediately

"I thought you are just normal guy like average people, but I can't believe it, you can hurt two girls feeling in one day" he said with looking at my eyes

"what do you means with hurt them? I don-"

"HIKIGAYA"

Before I can finish my words, Hayama interjects it first

He glaring at me with bloody eyes, it feels he gonna kill me for sure

"if you make them crying again, don't you think you can have peaceful life at school"

He walk passing my place with bumping his shoulder to mine, I just watching him walks away. *sigh* its true, talking to riajuu is tiring but I wonder, is a leader really like to threat everyone? I'm glad not become part of them(riajuu). It's true, a loner is the best. With new resolve to myself, I walk to be where another loner spending the afternoon

* * *

"yo"

My first word when entering the club room

"good afternoon, Hikigaya-kun"

Yukinoshita replies my greeting and watches me for brief second then going back to read her book. I walk to my seat and put down my body on the chair without fixing my bag, at least this can calm my heart

"you seem tired Hikigaya-kun, what happen?"

Yukinoshita looking my way, she looked little worried but that impossible maybe I have some delusions because too tired

"well, you can say its a hard day for me"

I answer her question while resting my head on the chair so, I just watching the ceiling of the room now

"is that so? Isn't your daily life is so hard because of your eyes?"

I turn my head to glaring her and I see that. her joyful smile after successfully insulting me, I don't know why even I has been insulted but if I can see that smile I feel so calmed

"yeah, yeah, my eyes, my attitude and my own self are bad things"

She giggling after hearing my retort, the room feels so comfortable than before. Even at first I reluctant to coming here, but now I don't mind it, so weird.

"by the way, today Yuigahama is so late?"

Suddenly she asking about Yuigahama to me, I can't hide my shocked face hearing her question

"um sensei tell us, she is left earlier because of sickness" I tell her what I heard

"really? I hope she is fine"

She said then continuing her reading

"yeah, I hope so"

After that the room becomes so quiet, no sound can be heard, only my heart beat. I feel the time got stopped and I'm the only one who can move, Yukinoshita who supposed reading her book, never flipping the page she read. The silence where must be my sanctuary, but I can't feel it here. This silent is so painful, it is like someone strangling my neck. Finally, I get choked then coughing hard, Yukinoshita removing her attention from the book to my way then ask me

"are you okay Hikigaya-kun? Don't tell me you are sick too"

Her tones are so flat, different with what she said

"don't worry, I'm fine"

I cough two more times before Yukinoshita asks me again

"want a glass of tea?"

"yeah, please"

Yukinoshita put her book down then getting up and walking to the table where is the tea set. I don't know from who she get that tea set but I glad she doesn't make this become long argument like usual. after done making the tea, she brings me a glass of tea with paper glass and put it in front of me

"help yourself, Hikigaya-kun"

"thank you"

I give her simple thanks, then I take the tea and trying to heal my throat

"ouch"

The tea is still hot and it burns my tongue. after I pick it up, I still don't know if it is hot but before it reaches my mouth, I realise it's still too hot but it's already too late and my hand already pour it to my mouth. now I stick out my tongue and try to fan it with my hand, Yukinoshita who watching me gotten burned just giggles from her seat. Damn you, it's too far to count as joke

"at leash, vou need to wan me if tis stir hot" I try to give my protest

"pfft, sorry Hikigaya-kun, my bad"

She tried to apologise but failed because of her laugh, I still fanning my tongue to cool it down. Several times later after my tongue seems fine, I take my paper glass again and blow it slowly. After I think it's cool enough I take a little sip, woah its feel so good. Even though it is not as good as MAXX COFFEE but it's not bad for daily freshmen

"Yukinoshita"

"yes, what its?"

She looking my way with curious face

"it's delicious, thank you"

I raised my glass to let her know what I mean with a little smile

"of course it is. if you know the proper way to serve it, it's not difficult to make it"

She said with proud face while her hand pointing like a teacher who giving lecture

"I don't mind to drink it daily"

I said before slowly drink my tea again

"w-wh-what are you talking about, that means w-we..."

She becomes quiet and looking down before finishing what she said, I ignore it and begin reading my novel. Even though this is a hard day but if we end it with something nice it will not become too hard eh? I don't mind something like this

 **A/N: reaching the 10th chapter I will try to rewrite my earlier chapter, but don't worry I won't changing anything much**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey everyone, it's been awhile**

 **when I re-read my beginning chapter it's really just write without any grammar, sorry about that. I realized it too much to rewrite while thinking how the story going, I still gonna fix it though even it need more time**

 **Replying some review:**

 **Mokkel :** yeah, I think so. it just matter of experience I think, if you have make several story it will be easy to make it long or something like that. about the character, I think it will be OOC till the end since it hard to stick to the original

 **BD :** are you trying to kill me? that too much compliment, I will fying to high and reach heaven LOL. thank you I will complete it for sure, just hoping not dissapointing all of you

 **Musashiboy-kun :** Harem fic? I see that can be a probability, but i will try stick to Yui first she is so poor everytime I read new story

 **decent-sanju:** okay thank you. welcome to Oregairu Fanfic, you will find many good story here

 **and done that's all, now to the story**

 **Note: it contains OOC**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Oregairu**

* * *

"good morning, Hachiman"

Someone kiss my forehead warmly, I open my eyes slowly and jumped back shocked with what I see now. Yukinoshita sits down near me with her nightgown, I can't hide my shocked face and my mouth opened wide

"what is the matter, darling? You seem so weird"

"d-darling? what are you saying Yukinoshita"

"hey I have said to call me Yukino, you remember I have become a part of Hikigaya now"

She said while leaning her head on my chest, I get startled with what she has done and tried to sit down to stay away from her

"part of Hikigaya? Are you crazy? What do you mean?"

"you don't remember both of us has married? Mou Hachiman that is too mean, even though last night you are so awesome"

"m-married? I don't understand? I remembered, I just sleeping alone in my own room last night"

"how rude, even though that just happened last night, why you has forgotten already about it? Okay if you say that, we can try to repeat it from the start"

Yukinoshita looked mad at first and then her face becomes so shy, she looking at my eyes while slowly moving closer. Her face closing to my face while her lips ready to kiss my lips

I can't move because I still in my sitting position and Yukinoshita crawling on top of me, I should get away from her with pushing her from me and then running outside but I can't bring myself to do that. Yukinoshita's big blue eyes feel like froze me on my place and I can't escape from her

Slowly her face getting closer to my face, I gulping my own saliva while looking at her lips

Yukinoshita's lips are so red and looked so soft, it make me so fascinating and I don't want to look away from it

I am curious about it, what will I feel if her lips touching mine. I close my eyes and waiting for her lips to reach mine

 ***smooch***

I feel something hard and cold touching my lips

"hahaha"

Suddenly I hear someone laughing near my place, I open my eyes and I find Komachi laughing hard while holding her stomach. There is my clock alarm in front of my face, so this is the hard and cold thing I feel earlier. WAIT that just dream?

"hahaha, what is with your face onii Chan, it's so hilarious. Do you have a perverted dream?"

"tch, why don't you wakes me up with a normal way? That minus so many points, do you understood that?"

"hahaha, it's impossible to let it just pass like that. Ne onii chan, do you want a girlfriend now?" she smiling mischievously

"no, never. What the hell do you mean, I don't need something like that at all"

"well, if you don't have any girlfriend, you can't do 'this'"

Komachi start puckering her lips like imitating someone who wants to kiss, her action really embarrassing me and pissed me off at the same time, then I throw my pillow at her

 ***thud***

My pillow hit the target and it hitting her face

"aww that isn't cool onii chan, that hurt you know"

Komachi said while picking my pillow from her face and then throw it to my way, I catch my pillow easily

"serve you, shoo get out I need to get ready now"

Komachi walks to the door but before she left, she repeated imitating kissing face once more. I throw my pillow once again but this time I missed my target, she already running out to save herself from my throw

I releasing long exhale, I don't know what happen to me to have a weird dream like that? I hope it means nothing. I get up from my bed and walking outside going to the bathroom to prepared myself

* * *

 **-Thursday, Soubu High school-**

I reach my school a bit late, I don't know why but today I feel lazier than usual. However because I remembered about my mother who has worked hard for me, I decide to continue my way even I feels so sluggish

I walk to my classroom slowly, even though several students already running to reach their class, I don't care about them at all because my first lesson isn't Hiratsuka-sensei.

I hear someone running from behind and yelling to me with loud voice

"hey, what are you doing? We are already late"

When I turn my head to see who is it, I find Kawasaki running and just passing my standing place with confused face

"oh Kawasaki, please take care"

I said without fastening my pace, then Kawasaki stopping her foot and looking my way questioningly

"are you stupid? The bell has been chiming already you know, do you understand that" she looked so mad

"yeah I know, but today first lesson isn't Hiratsuka-sensei class so you don't need to be worried" I said flatly

"huh? What do you mean?"

"you already know if Hiratsuka-sensei has more energy than any normal teachers, so if we just a little late to arrive at class, it will be fine because mostly the teacher hasn't come"

Now I stand beside Kawasaki while explaining what I mean to her, after getting what I mean she nodding while holding her chin like thinking about my word. I start moving leaving her who still thinking before I can leave her too far, she already catching me with little run

"I can't believe you are using your brain effectively"

"huh? Why?"

"nothing, it just I can't be picturing you as the smart type. I though you just do whatever you see it fit without thinking"

"you just don't know about me, even looking like this, I am smart"

"huh I never hear about it"

"well that because I am not as popular as Yukinoshita or Hayama, so that's not surprising"

"I think you are right, both of them looked too shiny for me" she said shyly

"huh, what is that? That sound so weird pfft" I tried to hold my laughs after hearing what she says

"hey, what are you laughing at?"

Kawasaki tries to intimidate me with her gaze but that impossible for me, her word really tickle me off so I just can't stop immediately. She just gets silent and her face turning so red, I think I have laugh at her too much until piss her off like that

"I can't believe this, Hikigaya..."

A voice from our back silencing both of us and stopped our foot, I know really well about this voice. Kawasaki who seems curious, turn her head around and facing the source of the voice. I just freeze in my place, I feel something bad gonna happen to me

"Hiratsuka-sensei" said Kawasaki from my right side

"huh? Kawasaki too, it's really a rare sight to be seen from a two loner"

I turn my body to facing sensei and greet her normally

"yo sensei, what coincidence to meet you here"

"you think so? I think if someone isn't flirting around in the corridor, maybe we will not gonna see each other like this"

Flirting huh? I don't do that, I just explaining to Kawasaki here, if I am smart. But I don't hear any retort from the girl on my side, I turn my head to see her. I just find another tomato head, she just looking downward without any sound

 _'What are you doing Kawasaki, you should just retort her word not just get silent like that'_

I looking back to sensei and tries to explain about this misunderstanding

"sensei you are wrong, we are no flirt-"

 ***pow***

I feel immeasurable pain on my stomach, sensei pulling her hand from my stomach and say something to me

"I don't know why, but looking at you walking with a girl is really piss me off more than usual"

Kawasaki crouching near my body and tried to examine my condition

Sensei walk passing our place and continue walking, suddenly she stopped and telling Kawasaki

"Kawasaki, please bring her to the infirmary. I think he will be not attending the class today"

Sensei words are the last thing I remember before I lost my conscious

* * *

 **-several hour later-**

I don't know how long I lost consciousness but I feel have been sleeping too long, I getting up from my sleeping position and trying to acknowledging where am I

I sleep on a white bed with a white curtain on my surrounding, it feels like when I get treated in the hospital. Checking my clothes I still using my own uniform, maybe this is infirmary like what Hiratsuka-sensei said before I pass out.

I decided to left the room and going back to my home, I try to move my muscle which still feel so numb. Slowly I getting down from the bed but before I can leave the bed, I hear someone approaching my way. He opens the curtain and slowly smiling to me

"Hikigaya-Kun, finally you are awake. How do you feel?"

oh, it's a woman with glasses. she asking my condition, she is the teacher who treating every student who came to the infirmary. But it's so rare to see her when we need her, it's coincidence to meet her now

"its good sensei, but I feel my body still so weak now"

"oh its normal, I have given you a medicine to weakened your muscle. Getting hit by soccer ball is really hurt, so I try to relax your muscle with medicine. You just need resting properly, then I'm sure it will fasten the recovery time"

"get hit by a soccer ball?"

"huh? Isn't that what makes you pass out?" sensei tilting her head

"where do you hear that sensei?"

"from a girl with ponytail who bring you here"

a girl with ponytail? Oh its Kawasaki, so she says it like that to sensei. Well even me will never say the truth to her either, even Hiratsuka-sensei always using me as punching bag, I just can't bring myself to make her get fired

"oh I think you are right sensei, maybe the ball makes me little forget about what has happened to me"

Sensei looked confused with what I have said but she just nodded and accepting my excuse

"what time is it sensei?" I ask again

"its lunch time now, you can go back to your class later after filling your stomach"

Back to the class huh? Never passed on my mind after waking up, I nod to answer sensei suggestion and take my bag from the table

I give sensei a bow to express my gratitude before leaving the room, from behind sensei call me back to tell me something

"oh I forgotten something, Hiratsuka-sensei said to me if you awake you have to meet her later"

I just get silenced in my place after hearing sensei word, I turn my head back to facing sensei and ask her

"do I really need to meet her sensei?"

"no, that is your choice. But I suggested to meet her"

I don't know why she said that but it's better to listen to her suggestion now

"okay sensei, I will meet her later. Thanks for treating me"

"no problem, it's my job so you don't need to thanks me. Oh give my thanks to that ponytail girl, she has accompanied you before I arrived here"

I nodded and walking out leaving the room

* * *

I walk to the staff room to meet Hiratsuka-sensei, after getting yakisoba bread from canteen, I decided to meet her soon so I would not make her angry again

Reaching in front of the staff room, I just knock the door slowly. After hearing an answer from inside I open the door, inside of the room there are several teachers who taking a break and eat their bento, that normal since its lunch time now.

I walking inside while ignoring another teacher who watching me questioningly, maybe it's because I bring my bag even though it still lunch time.

I stopped near Hiratsuka-sensei table and observing her, different than any teachers she is eating delivery ramen while watching anime, she doesn't feel my presence at all. I try to take her attention with a little cough

 ***cough cough***

"whoa"

Hiratsuka-sensei gets shocked really hard, it makes the broth of her ramen get spilled on her clothes. She getting up from her chair and put the bowl on the table, I feel so sorry after looking at her state, I try to ask her

"sensei, are you okay?"

she looked at me with a confused face, then her face changing to angry face

"damn you Hikigaya, you should not do that. You can call me or something else, just don't cough near me"

"um sorry sensei, I just don't want to disturb your relax time, so I just coughing to let you know my presence"

I raised both of my hand in front of my chest hoping to calm sensei's anger

"damn, I thought you are headmaster who does routine check"

"huh? You have been getting scolded by headmaster"

"it's because he caught me when am I watching anime, hey why I need to tell you that? What do you need here?" she said annoyed

"um, you are the one who asks me to come here after I wake up right?"

Her expression gets changed once again from angry to shocked face

"you just wake up? I don't remember to hit you that hard"

 _'Really? I remember you telling me something like antagonist character before I pass out'_

"no sensei, but I think you just madder than usual"

"really? I'm sorry, maybe I get too carried away this time"

 _'tch if 'sorry' can take away my suffers, I will give it to you for free'_

"so what do you need sensei?"

I ignore her and trying to know my purpose to coming here

"oh right, I need you to delivering this"

Sensei putting some papers in front of me

"what is this sensei?"

"it's worksheets for Yuigahama, she isn't going to school today. So I want you to deliver this to her house"

"her house? do I need to do this sensei? Instead, you can ask one of her gang to do it"

"no, I want you to do it, its punishment for hurt my feeling"

"but sens-"

"no buts, you need to do this or you will feel my wrath"

Sensei massaging her right hand and preparing to hit me

"hey, you just apologise to me, why are you threatening me now?"

I try to make her realised and changes her mind

"this and that is different thing, so give me your answer"

"I will do it, then how about service club?"

"you can count on me, I will tell Yukinoshita if you have something important to do, so you can't attending the club"

*sigh* looks like I have to do this, I will miss Yukinoshita's tea today. Wait, what the hell is that? Do I miss Yukinoshita's tea? Really Hachiman?

I shake my head to clear my mind, better to get going now so sensei will not add more work to my plate

"okay sensei please do, I will be going now"

"okay, you can leave now"

I take the paper in front of me and walk to leaving the room

"oh Hikigaya" sensei call me back

I turn my head without facing her

"don't try to do what happen today again, I don't like it"

 _'you just hate to see someone walking together, right? Don't include me in your anger'_

I nod my head and continued to left the staff room

* * *

I reach the classroom before the bell ringing, no one watching me here so it's easier for me to reach my seat unnoticed. Everyone walking back to their seat after the bell ringing, Kawasaki who just walking inside get startled after see me already sitting on my place. She nod to me then walks to her seat.

Miura who just walk in looked so shocked too, she just rooting on her place while watching me. It is just me or there is something weird on my face? Finally, she realised has staring too long then she begins walking to her seat, one by one every seat get filled leaving Yuigahama seat which still empty until sensei comes and the lesson begin

I am now standing at school parking lot, I am not unlocking my bike immediately like usual, I just stand near my bike. I am waiting for someone here, well maybe you have know who is it

From afar off, she walked slowly with a heavy step, she looks like someone who gets defeated. However, her aura still same as usual, delinquent aura. I just looking at her walking to the bike parking, after she seeing me in the parking lot, she stopped moving and looked confused. She fastening her walk pace to my way and stopped in front of me

"Hikigaya, what are you doing here?" she asked

"well I just waiting for you"

"waiting for me? Why?"

"I want to say thanks has brought me to infirmary this morning, sorry has burdened you"

I give Kawasaki little bow but she doesn't say anything, it makes me so curious and raises my head. She looked so nervous, I think she doesn't get much gratitude so she can't say anything. I know how you feels Kawasaki since I think we have similarity, we are a loner after all

"oh the nurse from infirmary say hi to you, she said thanks"

After I say that I turn to my bike and open the lock, Kawasaki approaching then asks me

"eh um, you aren't going to the club?"

"no, I have some errands to do today"

"really? Can we go together, I need to get the ingredients for tonight dinner" she said with light tones

"um it's not errands from my home, its from Hiratsuka-sensei"

"from Hiratsuka-sensei?"

"yeah, she asks me to deliver Yuigahama's worksheets to her house"

"Yuigahama huh?"

"see you later Kawasaki"

I left her in the bike's park alone, I want to do this faster then going back to my sweet home

* * *

 **-Yuigahama residence-**

I can't believe this, this task harder than what I expected. I thought I just need to give this sheets then going back to my home. Now, I am sited inside the living room of Yuigahama residence, I don't know how I ended here.

I remember I just cycling from the school after talking with Kawasaki, after reaching Yuigahama's house then ringing the bell. Huh just that it? What happens to my memories? Am I get amnesia until I don't even remember what happened to myself?

"Thanks for waiting"

A women's came out from the kitchen holding a tray with two cups of tea, after seeing this lady everything becomes clear. In front of me is the one who responsible to makes me sitting here, Yuigahama Hanae

When I ring the bell at Yuigahama house, the one who receiving me is Hanae-san. She looked so happy after know I am the one who visiting, then here I am now

"sorry have troubled you, Hanae-san"

"no its fine, you can think here as your home" said Hanae-san after taking a sit across my seat

I feel so uncomfortable here, I haven't visited anybody else house before so I don't know what must I do here. I just keep silent while trying to not disturbing Hanae-san, she giggling after looking at my state

"come on Hikki-Kun, don't be afraid like that. Oh, what do you need this time?"

Hearing her question I remembered to what I need to do here

"that right, I need to deliver this to Yuigahama"

I tried to pick the worksheets from my bag but before I can find it, Hanae-san stands up from her seat

"oh for Yui, I need to call her now"

"wait you don't need-"

Hanae-san already leaving me alone and heading to the second floor, I don't know how to dealing Yuigahama now. I have telling her to not talking to me anymore, if I need to talk to her now, I don't know what must I do. I know, I will just hand the sheets to her and then go back to my home

I hear several steps going down the stair combined by their talks

"come on, you need to meet him"

"but mom, I can't"

"it's rude to ignore someone who wants to meet you"

The mother trying to persuade the daughter to meet me here, I feel so bad to Yuigahama since she gets forced to face me. the door opened revealing two women who looking at me with a different face

"she is here Hikki-Kun, even though it so hard to make persuading her but finally she want to come out from her room"

Even her mother teasing Yuigahama but she just stay silent, she just looking down while playing with her shirt. She looked so uncomfortable in this situation

"okay, you can start talking here, I will be in the kitchen if you need something"

Hanae-san said cheerfully then walking to the kitchen, Yuigahama still standing without uttering any sound even her mother has left. I try to tell her to take a sit so she will not get tired from standing

"um you can take a sit you know, this is your own house"

Yuigahama doesn't answer me but she take a sit across my seat, then there isn't any word came out from both our lips. Yuigahama who always fiddling with her phone, now she doesn't do that. I don't know what kind of conversation to talking about, so I trying to observe my surrounding to get something to start a conversation

"um, where is your dog? I haven't seen him around"

"sable is sleeping now" she says shortly

and silent filling the room once again, I think she trying to compliance my request so she doesn't make any conversation. *sigh* even this what I want, but this feels so wrong, I decided to complete my task here

I try looking the sheets from my bag once again, after finding the sheets, I take it out and hand it to Yuigahama

"Hiratsuka-sensei ask me to give this to you"

Yuigahama taking the sheets then just standing up and leaving me in the living room, she stopped walking and muttering with low tone

"thank you, Hiki..gaya-kun"

She passing the door and I hear the sound someone ascending the stair slowly, my heart feels so uneasy after looking at her state

'She calling my name correctly but why I feel so uncomfortable here'

I just looking at the door where she left, Hanae-san comes out from the kitchen with worried face

"I don't know what happen to her after she comes back from the school yesterday, she looked so sad. Today, she would not come out from her room if you aren't visiting us Hikki-kun"

"really? I don't realise it"

Hanae-san takes a sit near my seat, she looking my way then asking me

"Ne Hikki-kun, do you know what happen at school?"

Hearing Hanae-san question, I can't hide my uneasy face. Do I really need to tell her what happen or I need to lying and make her relieved? I still can't decide what kind of answer I need to tell her

"it's okay if you can't answer it, but can I ask you something Hikki-kun?" she looking my face

"um okay, if it within my capability I will try to fulfil it"

"wow you are so sweet" Hanae-san smile cheerfully

Looking at her smile is so embarrassing, how she could do that so casually, is that some kind of skill or something huh?

"I want you to protect Yui for me at school, I don't know what makes her so sad like that but please help her Hikigaya-kun"

Hanae-san call my name correctly, it means her request is serious not just normal one. Hearing that, I can't bring myself to looking at her properly

"I think you are asking something impossible, I am not the right choice to do that"

"maybe you are right, you aren't the best one. But I believe in you Hikigaya-kun, even Yui just have someone like you, I am sure she will be happy"

Hanae-san words are like a propose than explaining why she choose me, it makes me more unable to answer her

"so Hikigaya-kun, can you accepting my request?"

Now she is looking at my eyes while her body leaning to me and makes me uncomfortable, she will stay this way continually until I give her an answer for sure

"uh yeah, I will try" my answer slowly

Hanae-san returning to her normal position and smile to me widely

"thank you Hikki-kun, it's mean so much to me. Oh please have a little tea, I will get more snack from the kitchen"

"wait a minute Hanae-san, you don-"

Before I can stop her, she already disappears into the kitchen. Looks like I will stay longer than I expected

* * *

 **-Hikigaya residence-**

I reached my house near the dinner time, I success to persuading Hanae-san if I need to go back to accompanying my little sister who is alone at home.

But now, what I find is the house with nothing, no one at home and the lamp which usually been turned on, hasn't get turned at all

I try to open the front door but it's still locked so I need to use my spare key to open it, its been a long time I come back while there is no one at home although it's night time.

"I'm home"

Even though no one in my house I still say it while opening my shoes, slowly I walk near the wall looking for the switch to turn the lamp

I don't even feel where is my cat, Kamakura. Maybe he is sleeping in the living room like usual, I decided to head to the kitchen to get something to eat. after turning the lamp of the kitchen room, I saw a piece of paper on the table with an empty glass on top of it

I walk to the table and read the paper, it's from Komachi

 _'onii chan,  
I am gonna sleep over at my friend home, sorry I don't have the time to makes dinner for you tonight. But I'm sure, onii chan can do a little job like that. By the way, I want to eat onii chan's cooking again_

 _Love you onii chan'_

Sleepover huh? every once for awhile isn't a bad thing I thought, but she wants to eat my cooking, it's been so long I am not doing something like that.

Well maybe a little exercise will make me remember how to do that again


	12. Chapter 12

**Marry Christmas and New year XD**

 **Sorry its too late to say that but I just want to say it to make me relieved.**  
 **Firstly I am so sorry haven't updated this one although there is Christmas holiday and else, but the Holiday thing didn't much affect my life so that is that**

 **Secondly thank you so much for everyone who has taken his/her time to read my story, I know I am not that great but I will try to improve**

 **Thirdly it's review answer time**

 **Sorashita Charyubi :** Well that not much action, I don't want to change it to mature suddenly XD

 **ArmantusCumPinnae :** about the pair, I think it will stay to Yui since I want she happy since in the original we can see she isn't chosen anymore right?  
 **  
Mokkel :** uh sorry about that, even you come for supernatural things but I can't just put it on the story and make Hachiman fall to her immediately there will be a time for that  
 **  
BD(you know what this mean right :D) :** nope, Hanae is just my imaginary name for Yui mom, I don't know her name for canon but let stick to this one for now. Yui visiting Hachiman is a good idea I will try it if it can  
 **  
Shuujin_takagi :** seriously, you even read this even this not in your language. but I really like it thank you. Esta para ti, espero que te guste  
 **  
Flash Falcon :** maaf buatnya aja agak susah aku cuma pake hape :p, kalo pairingnya sama Yui biar ngobatin dari cerita novel aslinya. Happy christmas and New year juga :D  
 **  
okay I think that's all for now, oh I am sorry if not giving any of you PM to answer this faster but I like to do something like this so everyone can see your answer and something like that, you know what I mean right?**

 **Now to the next chapter of the story**

 **Note: it contains OOC**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Oregairu**

* * *

 **-Friday, Hikigaya residence-**

The sunlight ray passing my window and blinding my eyes while I still sleeping on my bed, opening my eyes slowly I try to remember something. I think there's nothing wrong this morning, it's because I remember my little sister who isn't at home. she is sleeping at her friend house last night so I can't hear her voice this morning. However my morning isn't perfect without Komachi's cute voice, Komachi please come back for me, I miss you so much

I try checking my phone to see if Komachi text me some messages or something, but to my disappointment, there is nothing new. Just my old wallpaper and digital watch which showing 7:50, huh there is no time to daydreaming if I don't want to be late

I pick a towel and my uniform from my drawer then running to the bathroom to take a bath, several minutes later I already finish cleaning myself and wearing my uniform then I goes down to the kitchen room.

Breakfast is an important thing for the body so, I always trying to have time to eat before getting to school. Even though Komachi isn't at home today but I already cooking last night so, I ain't worried about breakfast anymore

Reaching the kitchen room, I decide to head to the refrigerator to take my food. However a piece of paper on the table stealing my attention and get me so curious, I walking closer to the table and read the paper

 _'Hachiman,_

 _The one who cooking the curry last night is you right? It really delicious. It's been ages since the last time I eat your cooking, it really makes me happy. Your father said it's delicious too, so you can make it again for our bento_

 _Love you_  
 _NB: I give you a little extra money today, have fun'_

After reading the notes from my mother, I get extra confidence rising within my body. Even it's been a long time I'm sure I can do it, plus she gives me extra pocket money too, seriously, I love you so much, Mom.

I continued my journey to get my food from the refrigerator but I get shocked after opening the door, I can't find my portion of curry in there. I turn my head to the faucet and found the box where I put my curry. Suddenly I realise something and reread my mother notes again

'you can make it again for our bento'

I fell on my knees and looking to the ceiling  
Mom gives me back my love for you, you are so crueeel.

Several minutes later I finally get over about my breakfast then getting up from my position. Even still have some regret about it, there is nothing I can do at this point. With sour mood, I grab my bag to go to school with empty stomach

* * *

 **-Lunch time, Soubu High-**

I don't remember how I can survive until lunch time, but I pass it while still taking notes for every lesson. Heh my passive skills really come in handy without I realise it, I stand up from my seat and heading to the canteen to get some food for lunch

"Yui, how do you feel now? Is it still hurt?"

Miura voice from the back of the class getting my attention, slowly I turn my head to the back of the room

"it's okay Yumiko, I feel better now"

Yuigahama says with a low voice and a forced smile. She looked a little gloomy too not like her usual self, It makes her clique become less noisy than yesterday. Yuigahama just sitting at her own seat without trying to blend to the group

When she turning her head to the front, she looking my way for a moment but I avert my face immediately and continue my journey to the canteen

-lunch time, Hachiman's favourite place-

I am currently relaxing while enjoying the winds, even I feel hungry several minutes ago but I didn't eat my food immediately. This place really perfect for my taste, it's so comfortable and the sea winds caressing my hair make it moves from left to right. Spending lunch time out here is the best

"what are you doing here?"

A girl voice interrupting my relaxation, I turn my head with annoyance and planning to give her some piece of my mind. It turns out to be Kawasaki who standing proudly like a statue in the USA, she holding something wrapped in brown cloth on her right hand while her left hand on her hip. Realise I can't execute my original plan, I choose to retreat with turning my head back and answer her

"eat my lunch" I answer flatly

I begin to open my yakisoba bread and chew it slowly, I thought Kawasaki will leave me alone after getting an answer from me but to my surprise, she chooses getting down beside me. Even though she is still giving some space between us, but she has to destroy my alone time. I put my best-annoyed face I have then glared at her

Kawasaki just ignoring me and begin unwrapped the brown cloth and revealing her bento, I begin to ask her

"what are you doing?"

"eat my lunch" Kawasaki said with the same tone as me before,  
I continue to watch her without say anything

"what, do you have a problem with me right here?" she said with annoyed tone

I forgot she is ex-delinquent with title queen of grumpy of course I don't say it loudly, I just thought it on my mind. I will not and won't try to tell her that nickname, I still love my body like this no more no less

"uh no, you can take a sit everywhere you want" I say apologetically

I continue eating my bread accompanied by Kawasaki who starting eat her bento. Even though right now I am eating my lunch with beautiful girl like Kawasaki, but I don't feel any awkwardness, maybe it's because both of us are loner so we don't need any conversation to fill the silent

After finishing my bread, I pick the yellow can beside me then getting up from my place

"I am going first"

"wait, There's something I want to ask"

Before I can leave Kawasaki call me to stay

"huh?" I voiced my confusion

"take a seat please, let me finish my bento first"

I take a sit back to my place before and begin to drink my favourite beverage, haven't waited too long Kawasaki has finished and begun wrapping back her bento box

"so what do you want to ask" I starting again

"Yuigahama has come to school now"

Kawasaki talking without looking at me, I just looking at her with questioned face

"what are you talking with her yesterday?" she ask me

"nothing, she just received her worksheets and say thanks to me" I say uninterested

"just that?"

Kawasaki looking at me doubtfully but I just looking back at her

"Kawasaki, what do you really want to know?"

I said what I thought to her, for a moment she looks so shocked with my blunt question then she answer my question

"I don't know, Yuigahama look like different than herself, I just wondering if you know something"

I just starring at my can after listening Kawasaki word, I have some idea about Yuigahama changes but I don't really need to tell her about that

"that weird for loner like yourself to care for a stranger like Yuigahama" I start looking at the clouds in the sky

"I'm a loner too, same as you. That makes me not really close to anyone, moreover about Yuigahama. So I don't know what has changed about her. However I know one thing for sure, this is the best for everyone" I said while gazing the sky

"do you think so? Are you sure about that?"

Kawasaki following me and looking at the sky after saying that, I don't give her any answer because I'm not sure about what I want to say. Then Kawasaki standing while holding the brown cloth, without looking at me and she start to walking and leaving me alone

"you aren't as smart as I thought"

Even she said that with a low voice I still can hear it clearly, what is she really want from me. I try to put Kawasaki weird behaviour in the back of my mind and begin to leave this place, there still several lessons left before the school time ended I need to focus on the lesson

* * *

 **-somewhere in the Soubu High corridor-**

I heading to the club room a bit sleepy. Different than my morning state which just barely passing the lessons with minimum consciousness, I feel sleepy because of my mental state which too much thinking. Kawasaki word before she left always been repeated in my head, I still can't figure her true intention

Am I do something wrong here? But there isn't any better idea than this. It's true Yuigahama looked gloomier than herself before but if that make Miura not bothering me anymore, I'm fine with that. Besides its just beginning for Yuigahama, I am sure she will adapt quickly and her life will be back like normal again

Reaching the club room, I open the door slowly. Before I can say my usual greeting, I get surprised with what I find. There's no one at the club room, the room where Yukinoshita always read her book is empty now. I come inside the room and walking to Yukinoshita seat to checking it after I found her bag on her seat I feel relieved

 _'maybe she just going to the toilet'_ I thought to myself

I decide to walk to my usual seat and waiting for Yukinoshita to come back. I'm not taking anything from my bag to spend the time, I just closing my eyes and try to calm myself. Even for a second, but this act can help me calming my mind easily

After several minutes passed, I hear someone walk closer and came the sound of the door opening, I open my eyes slowly to the door and see who is it. Gracefully Yukinoshita walk in without realising my presence, so I decide to try to greet her first to let her know

"yo" came my usual greeting

Yukinoshita turn her head to my way and get shocked immediately after saw me. After knowing it just me, she compose herself and greet me back

"hello good afternoon, so you come today" she said

"yea, there is nothing I need to do today so I come here" my explanation

"is that so"

Yukinoshita said uninterested about my answer and turn her head toward the door

"what are you doing out there, please come in Yuigahama-san"

Hearing Yuigahama name been mentioned, I feel my body become so stiff. I turn my face to looking at the opened door. A girl awkwardly come inside, she looks like a little girl who scared getting scolded. But her pink hair and the bun on the right, make it clear if she is the real Yuigahama. After fully inside the room, she give us her greeting

"hello, sorry for interrupting"

Yukinoshita frowning her face after hearing Yuigahama words

"Yuigahama-san, you are a member of this club. So your presence isn't a problem but that your duty" said Yukinoshita sternly

"ahaha"

Yuigahama making a little awkward laugh after hearing Yukinoshita, then she takes a glance to my way. For a second I see her eyes who asking about my opinion, then I avert my face and tell them what I think

"yeah Yukinoshita is right, you should come every day if you don't want to get punishment from Hiratsuka-sensei"

Yuigahama give a little laugh while Yukinoshita holding her temple after hear what I say, then Yukinoshita looking back to Yuigahama

"you don't need to listen to what this weirdo, please have a sit Yuigahama-san"

Yuigahama nodded and begin walking to her seat followed by Yukinoshita from behind. After they getting to their usual seat, Yukinoshita starts to reading her book like always, however, Yuigahama just sit in her seat and do nothing. Both of her hand just stay still on top of her legs, she doesn't use her phone like always

"I hear yesterday you have some illness Yuigahama-san, do you still feel something weird?"

Yukinoshita asking Yuigahama while looking at her book, Yuigahama get startled with Yukinoshita sudden question, she doesn't expect Yukinoshita to start the conversation. Yuigahama put a little smile and answer Yukinoshita

"yea that true, but you don't need to worry about that, I am fine now"

"I see" Yukinoshita replied with smile, then she standing from her seat and walking to the table with a tea set

"do you want a glass of tea?" Yukinoshita said to no one

"sure, thank you"

Yuigahama trying to answer her with enthusiasm, while I just nodded even know Yukinoshita can't see it.

Looking at their interaction, I feel something weird here. Yukinoshita who is a loner and uncomfortable with a conversation like me, right now trying to cheer Yuigahama up. And Yuigahama who always reading the situation and break the tension, now just stay still and do nothing. At this moment both of them like a stranger for me

After finished preparing the tea, Yukinoshita walks closer and put a glass of tea in front of Yuigahama. With little smile on her face, she speaking softly

"here your tea, Yuigahama-san"

"thank you, Yukinon" Yuigahama said with a smile, then Yukinoshita turn to my way and give me a glass of tea

"here for you, Hikigaya-kun. It's hot" she said with mischievous smile

"um okay, thanks" I answer awkwardly

From Yuigahama seat, I just see her watching my cup without say anything. I don't know what she thinks about this, but now I just want to enjoy my delicious tea.

Suddenly the door opening widely without any indicate someone knocking and revealing Hiratsuka-sensei who standing with a cool pose. She walking without hesitating and stopping after several steps, she observing the club room carefully then she begins smiling. Yukinoshita who doesn't like sensei rude behaviour trying to use an intimidating glare and speak with cold tone

"sensei, knock the door please"

Without any effect from Yukinoshita action, sensei answer normally

"sorry about that, its look like the problem have been solved. So I don't have anything to do anymore"

As fast as sensei come, she already turning back to leaving the room

"Sensei wait, what do you really want?" Yukinoshita who looked so pissed tries asking sensei true intention

"it's nothing. I hear Yuigahama has gone home, so I come here to check it myself. Since she is right here, I don't need to be worry anymore" sensei answer

"is that so"

Yukinoshita who looked so mad before because someone interrupted her reading time, now she seems uninterested anymore. Sensei who looking at Yukinoshita reaction, she isn't offended and begins to leaving the room again.

Before sensei can walk out of the room, a screeching sound stealing our attention then all of us glancing to the source. Yuigahama standing from her seat with her face looking down, Yukinoshita who sit near Yuigahama seat just watching her with curious face

"sensei, there is something I want to say" Yuigahama say with low voice

Sensei deciding to stay and facing Yuigahama to hear what she want

"I want..."

Yuigahama lost all her vigorous from her sudden outburst, she looked unsure with what she want to say

"yes?" sensei asking while walk closer

"I want-"

Yuigahama still can't put the word and tell us what she want, Hiratsuka-sensei stopped near the client's chair

"you want?"

Impatiently sensei asking Yuigahama again and want her to decide what she gonna say, on the contrary Yukinoshita and me just keep silent while looking Yuigahama. Yuigahama taking a deep breath and looking at Hiratsuka-sensei

"I want to quit from service club" Yuigahama said with determined tone

Yukinoshita showing a shocked face with bulging out eyes and slack jawing mouth, after getting over about Yuigahama confession Yukinoshita recovering her position and begin asking

"Yuigahama-san, what do you mean? Can you explain it to me?"

Yuigahama fell silent with Yukinoshita question, then she looking at Yukinoshita with a smile on her face

"it's nothing yukinon, it just I realise something. When I do club activities with both of you, my time with my friends become lesser than before"

She glancing back to sensei

"and I realise something, I'm not as smart as Yukinoshita-san or Hikigaya-kun. Therefore I decided to quit the club, so I can enjoy my time with my friends"

Listening to her reason I can't help but agree with her, that is a valid reason. For someone as a social girl like Yuigahama, hang out with friends is really important. Yukinoshita seems to have similar thought with me, she just looking at her book with unreadable expression.

Hiratsuka-sensei reaching Yuigahama shoulder, then talking with motherly tone

"you know, to solving a problem, you don't need a smart brain. Sometimes, some problem just need an understanding about the root of the problem"

Yuigahama just keeps silent and looking down

"so what do you think?" Hiratsuka-sensei asking once again

Yuigahama raise her head and facing sensei face, there's a bit uneasy expression on her face but she began to talk

"I... I want to quit"

even Yuigahama tone is low, her voice is so clear in this quiet room

"I see, you aren't changing your decision"

Hiratsuka-sensei said while looking at the ceiling, she looks like try to contemplate Yuigahama word. After awhile sensei turn head to Yukinoshita

"you hear that Yukinoshita, now everything is on your hand as the president of the service club"

Yukinoshita who just watching the whole time, now she becomes the centre of attention. She get shocked with the sudden turn of event, her face showing an uneasy expression

"I.. I can't"

Right now I don't see the arrogant girl on the first time I come to this room, now Yukinoshita is just like a normal girl who can't decide a complicated thing. I think she has become familiar with Yuigahama and that feeling make this decision is so hard for her

"Yukinoshita-san, please"

Yuigahama voice once again filling the quiet room, she looks like holding some painful feeling. Can't bear to watching Yuigahama state, Yukinoshita just turn her head down and close her eyes tightly

Several minutes passed and Yukinoshita still looking down without any indication to speaking, silent enveloping the room and the three of us just watching Yukinoshita patiently. Finally, Yukinoshita raising her head slowly, her face showing a determination expression, looks like she have the answer now

"Yuigahama-san"

Yukinoshita looking at Yuigahama eyes directly, for a minute they just facing each other without any word

"you have been expelled from the service club"

Yuigahama crying immediately after Yukinoshita say that words, she try to erase her tear but it can't stop the tear from her eyes. Then she give Yukinoshita a bow

"Thank you, Yukinoshita-san"

Yuigahama getting up from her position and take her bag, she walks away without glancing neither me or sensei. After Yuigahama left, silence enveloping the room once again. Even I still holding my novel, I don't have any desire to read it now. The other two people who still in the room doesn't do anything at all, just silent on their own position. Suddenly someone releasing long sigh

"I don't expect this gonna happen" Hiratsuka-sensei speaking with solemn tone

"I just planning to make both of you to keep Yuigahama right here, but everything already becomes like this. There is nothing I can do anymore"

She begins to walk away with heavy step leaving both of me and Yukinoshita in the room. Silence descend once again filling the room with the two of us inside, nothing movement from the both side. Yukinoshita just closing her eyes while I just starring my book, can't bear the silent any longer I decided to put my novel inside my bag and standing from my seat

"Yukinoshita, I'm going first"

Yukinoshita doesn't answer and still closing her eyes, I put my bag strap on my left then walking toward the door. Before closing the door I hear faint voice from inside

"why everything become like this"

* * *

I walk passing the corridor slowly, without anything to do I just watching the floor absent minded. Now I can go back earlier than usual time but I don't know what I need to do, I'm sure if I going back right now Komachi won't at home. She is a school president, so it's not strange if she still at school doing something.

Without realise I'm already in the locker room, I open my own locker and pick my shoes and put back my indoor shoes then lock it. Passing the entrance door I get startled to see someone standing near it, a pink haired girl with a bun tied on the right side. Without a doubt this girl is Yuigahama, I decide to ask her

"Yuigahama, what are you doing here?"

There is no answer for my question so I try moving closer to see what she do

"the sky is so beautiful"

Yuigahama say while looking upside  
I turn my head up to see what she mean, the sky is so clear and the orange colour in the afternoon really beautiful

"there are not many clouds today, but it nice to see the sky without rain" I say

"I wonder about that, I love a rainy day. The rain can drowning my cries so no one can know my sorrow"

Yuigahama voice is so low but I hear that clearly. I don't know what I should do so, I just keep silent while looking at the sky

"Hikigaya-kun"

Hearing that name from her makes me uneasy without any reason, I feel there is something wrong when she call me that

"you don't need to worry, tomorrow everything will be back to normal"

I turn my head to Yuigahama, I want to know what her mean about that

"you don't need to interact with me, that goes for me too, I will not disturbing you anymore"

"you don-"

I can't finish my word, I don't know what I have to say about Yuigahama decision. I can't prohibit her decision because, in the first place, I was the want who ask her to stop talking to me. I just stay still without trying to finish my word, Yuigahama smiling to me then begin talking again

"thank you for everything, goodbye"

Yuigahama start walking to the gate and left me alone, I watch her back until I can't see her anymore

* * *

 **-Hikigaya residence-**

"I am home"

I walk inside my house and removing my shoes near the entrance

"welcome back onii chan"

My little sister voice greets me from inside the house, not long after that she appeared with a wide smile on her face. Watching her sweet smile make me feel relaxed, I try to ask why she already back

"you already come back Komachi, what about your Student council duty?"

"don't worry about that onii chan, we have done it faster than expected so I can come back earlier"

She proudly say that while raising her chest, I walk closer and put my hand on her head

"yosh yosh good work Komachi, so what is the dinner today?"

After hearing my question, Komachi put her annoyed face immediately. What happens is this my fault? Isn't that question is normal? I looking at her with a confused face

"tck tck tck onii chan, you already promised to me right? Do you want to break it already?"

Komachi looking at me with an angry face, I feel so bad making her angry like that but what can I do? I have a bad day today, I am not in the mood to cook anything

"um can we do it another time, I don't want to cook tonight" I try to persuade Komachi

"nope, onii chan must do it this night"

Komachi push my back from behind to the kitchen, even I don't want to do this but I don't want to disappointing my sister

"fine, I will do it. Stop pushing my back, I can walk myself"

Komachi stopped pushing my back but suddenly she hug me from behind

"Komachi-chan, what's wrong?" I said with worried tone

"ehehe its nothing" she said cheerfully

"you can waiting its done in the living room, I will call you later if it's done" I said again

"ay aye captain"

Komachi releases her hug then giving me salute like a soldier from the military, she runs to the sofa in front of the television then begin browsing for anything she likes. Well nothing I can do except cooking to fulfil my promise, let's give a shot

 **-several minutes later-**

"Komachi, dinner is ready" I yell from the kitchen

"haaai~"

Komachi replies louder than me, not much passed and she arrived with a smile on her face. She take closer to the table while I prepare the dinner

"oh potato stew" she said cheerfully

"sit down please so you can start to eat"

Komachi just sit down without do anything, she just starring at me while I serving the dinner. After everything is done, I take a seat across Komachi seat

"you don't need to wait for me, you know?"

"nope, I want both of us to eat together. Onii chan should know that much" Komachi said with stern tone

She just reject my suggestion then scolding me, I wonder who is the old one here

"is that so, can we start it now?"

"sure"

"itadakimasu" both of us said in unison and start eating

"wow, this is delicious onii chan. it's like the old time, I really love onii chan cooking"

"really, thanks" I said shortly

Komachi stopped eating and just looking at me curiously

"what's wrong onii chan?"

"huh, no everything is fine" I said flatly

"I know if there something weighing your mind, want to share with me?" Komachi ask once again

"seriously, nothing happened here, you don't need to worry" I said with annoyed tone

"okay, I understand"

Komachi expression changes and now she just looking while continue eats her dinner. Looking at her weird attitude makes me feel uncomfortable

My Komachi is thick-headed girl and annoying girl

My Komachi is full of energy and cheerful girl

My Komachi is strong girl and so lovely

Looking Komachi who just weak and following my order without any rebellious makes me feel bad and guiltily

"nothing happens, it just..."

I can't think what I need to say, now Komachi just looking at me patiently from her seat

"it just, I choose a wrong choice"

Without realising I hold my spoon tightly. while holding my emotion I continue my word

"I am sure what I have do is the best course for everyone, but I feel there is something wrong"

"onii chan.."

Komachi try to reach me but the table between us make it impossible

"even though I rethinking it, again and again, I am sure my choice is the best. but now I feel I have chosen the wrong choice, even I don't know what is that"

I watch my plate without anymore appetite

"now I am not sure with my own self"

Suddenly a pair of hands hug me from the right side and it pulls me to someone chest until I can hear the heart beat, I realise Komachi have hugged me affectionately. I don't know when she standing from her seat and walk to my side, maybe my confession makes me unaware with my surrounding

"it's okay onii chan, everyone can make a mistake"

Komachi said while stroking my head, I just stay still while listening

"there is no one can make everything perfect, it's normal thing you don't need to be afraid"

Even her words are so cliche and I have read it from my novel, but if it been told in the right time, its make it meaningful. Komachi still stroking my head slowly, I try to look at her face from below

"its too bad your brother isn't a normal guy" I said with smirk on my face

Komachi who looking at that just releasing her hug and step back to put some distance

"what the hell is that onii chan, it's so disgusting" Komachi said with annoyed tone

"oi, you don't have to exaggerate like that"

Komachi Moving back to her own seat and taking a deep inhale

"why you need to do that onii chan, you break the beautiful moment with that disgusting face" she said annoyed

"oi, don't blame me if I do that, its super embarrassing for me"

"tch, stupid gomii chan"

The atmosphere becomes normal again and we continue our dinner while Komachi starts telling me about her day at school with happy. This is what Komachi must be like, I don't want to see her sad face anymore


	13. Chapter 13

**Yahoo everyone,**

 **it's been a long time not updating this story, I know most of you maybe already forget about this. well a half of it is my fault but the most guilty is all the new story in this site XD. I just love reading most of the story, but that makes me abandoning this one :'(.**

 **That enough for my raving next for the review answer**

 **Sorasita Charyubi :** yeah reality is the most cruel thing in this world, but can't blame it to much. nah yui will be right here

 **ImaNukeYourFace :** thank you for your compliment, I dont think this as good as the other but thanks for that. you really make me excited, everytime I read your comment, it make me happy. don't worry this is YUI fic althought I will not left the other easily, since the original did that too right?

 **Shuujin takagi :** Siento que se tarde tanto en actualizarse, pero me aseguraré de terminarlo. gracias

 **OmegaEleven :** thank you for sticking around, I'm thinking to make it natural even though it just fiction but making anyone do the opposite will left bad taste right?

 **Flash Falcon :** aku cuma bahasa Jawa, indonesia sama inggris yang lain lewat translate XD, niat yumiko cuman njaga Yui dari orang aneh agar engga di manfaatin sisi lembutnya

 **and done, its time to the story**

 **Note: it contains OOC**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Oregairu**

* * *

Baby

It's a beginning of life which still frail and pure. the symbols of a new life, its mean one more life added to humankind as a new next generation. But just with a little action, you can protect it or destroy it.

Do you remember what happens when you are still a baby?

I am sure, most people will say no.

however, I can't describe what I feel right now except a motherly touch. The touch on my hair is really soft and its make me so comfortable, but it stopped and changed with a wet and soft thing on my forehead

* * *

Slowly I open my eyes and get startled with what I see, my mother seated in front of me while wearing her cute smile

"uh mom, what are you doing?"

"giving you a morning kiss"

Listening to what she said, I realise what I feel before isn't a dream. I raise my body to sit position while touching my forehead

"no, that isn't what I mean but what are you doing right here?"

"wake you up?"

My mother said while tilting her head to the side with indecisive tone, wow that looking so cute, its look like Komachi.

WAIT A MINUTE!

That not the problem right now

"no, that isn't wha-"

"onii chan, its time to wake up"

Before I can finish my sentence, Komachi already barging into my room while yelling loudly. My body become so stiff and I can't say anything to her. Komachi who just entering the room become shocked after watching both of mother and me seated together, I try to give her my usual smile while my mother still lost in her own world

"mommy, what are you doing right here?"

After once again heard Komachi voice, my mother turning around and greeting Komachi with wide smile

"good morning Komachi, I just telling your brother to wake up"

"Hey that is my job, why are you still right here? How about your work?"

I nod my head unconsciously to Komachi question, what I have trying to ask several minutes ago finally get asked by Komachi

"oh you mean that, I already did my work faster than expected so I got a break for two days"

My mother said with showing 'peace' pose using both hands, I give applause to my mother after heard what she said

"is that so- hey, waking up onii chan in the morning is my job"

Komachi realised she get side tracked and continue her anger once again, but my mother doesn't mind it and answer with normal tone

"ehhh, I want to wake my little boy too, am I need to get permission to do that?"

Komachi showing her displeased clearly but what mother doing isn't a weird, so she can't rebuke it anymore

"whatever you want"

Komachi leaving my room while stomping her foot loudly, then she closed the door with loud 'bang'. both of me and my mother just watching Komachi left without trying to stop her

"what happen to her? In her childhood time, she is really so cute but nowadays she is so grumpy"

I understand how is my mother feel, looking to her daughter growing up and showing different attitude than before, surely it will make her worried. But neither Komachi is wrong, if something you have doing routinely suddenly someone else doing it without any notice beforehand, surely it will piss you off

"I know what you means mom, but Komachi isn't wrong either. Let's try to imagine something if your work which you have done it several years until now but suddenly someone takes it from you without any notice, then how do you feel about that?"

My mother becomes quiet after I told my opinion and now she looks like think about it deeply right now. Then she releasing long exhale before speaking with defeated tone

"uuuu, you are right Hachiman. it's my fault"

My mother become depressed and its make a clear contradiction with her previous mood, I stand up from my bed and take closer to where my mother sitting

"don't worry mom, Komachi just surprised about earlier. If you want, I can explain it to her so she will understand"

My mother looking at me with a sad face, there is a tear at the corner of her eyes and it makes her looks like a child who repressing herself to not crying. I stroke my mother head slowly to let her calm down, I don't know why I do that but watching her state make my onii chan instinct activated and I already do that unconsciously

Several minutes have passed while I still stroking my mother head, finally, she looking to my face with a smile. She begin to standing while erasing her tears, then she start talking again

"no Hachiman, I will talk to her myself"

Looking at her normal self really makes me happy, I give her a couraging smile and a little motivation

"alright mom if you say so, I know Komachi will understand if you explain it with your smile"

My mother smiling widely then she wrap her hand around my body, firstly I get startled to her sudden intimate touch but I decided to hug her back

"Hachiman, you have grown so big"

She caressing my back softly, I response her with tightening my hug

"yeah mom, that unbelievable right?"

Mother releasing her hug and put some distance to our body and looking my face carefully, her right hand reaching my face and hold cheek

"yup it's unbelievable, it's like yesterday I just brought you to the school elementary ceremony, but right now you already become so big"

"wow that's been a long time"

Mother making a small chuckling sound to my retort

"yeah that's true, right now you are taller than me and become handsome teenager"

If I have a mirror, I am sure my face is like a tomato head from getting embarrassed. Even she is my own mother but getting complimented directly is really embarrassing

"come on mom, don't exaggerating it. Go explain to Komachi right now, before she get madder to you"

"mou Hachiman, you can't read the mood. You should just let me enjoy my time until I am satisfied"

My mother glaring at me while pouting like a child, after I tell her to go to Komachi place. Even a bit disappointed, my mother following my order obediently. She walk to the door with slow pace and before she left she looking my way once again

"Thank you Hachiman"

She smiled then leaving me alone in my room, I don't know what has happened to my mother. It's true she hasn't wake me up in ages, but what she has done today is so weird.

I decide to sit on my bed again and closing my eyes to try to calm my head. After breathing several times, I open my eyes and getting up to eat breakfast

* * *

 **-Hikigaya residence, Saturday morning-**

After descending the stairs, I head to the kitchen where there is already several sounds coming from right there. Reaching the kitchen room, I smell something delicious which make me hungrier. Mother still making something in front of the stove and Komachi just seated in the chair near the dining table, she just starring at the table with bored face and drawing something with her finger

"good morning"

I greet them with a loud voice to let them know I have arrived, my mother turn her head to my way and giving wide smile. Komachi who heard my voice, become so happy without any reason

"morning onii chan"

"morning Komachi, breakfast isn't ready yet?"

I take a seat across Komachi seat

"I think it's almost done"

Looking at her bright mood, it makes me curious about what has happened

"am I miss something? You seem so happy today"

Komachi blinking several times with disbelieved face, it's like what I said is something weird thenSuddenly she begin to laugh

"onii chan, you already know I am different than you. So if I am happy, that is a normal"

"hey that's rude, even though I know what you mean but that isn't what I mean. There is something happens this morning, that makes you happy"

"huh, what do you mean?"

Komachi asking with innocent face pretending she doesn't hear what I say, its look like she don't want to tell me anything

"well forget it"

Then my mother walking in with a tray which holds three plates of our breakfast, after reaching my side she begin to distribute the plate

"what both of you talking about?"

Mother looking both of us with questioned face

"it's nothing mom, it's been a long time I haven't tasting mom's cooking"

I said while looking at the food she distributes, between the three of the food, there is one food which different than the other two

"um mom, I don't remember cooking too much. I remembered just prepared for four people, then why you have some for breakfast?"

My mother who choose to sit beside me, already pick her spoon and ready to eat after muttering "itadakimasu". she turn her head to my way and answering it casually

"this is your dad's portion"

I just continue to looking at Her with questioned face hoping to get another explanation

"when I come back from work, I try looking for something to eat in the kitchen and find your cooked foods. However, when your father come home, he just went to the bedroom without saying anything. So I put his share into the refrigerator"

I nod my head to my mother to let her know I understand, however, I'm curious why he doesn't eat that for breakfast today

"then why he doesn't eat that for breakfast?"

"he will take something on his way"

She answers shortly, I still curious about that but if I continue to asking about it, it will disturbing the mood in this morning. I decide to begin to eat my morning breakfast after muttering 'itadakimasu', while everyone enjoying the food, my mother start making a conversation

"so, what are you gonna do today?"

Komachi and I exchange confused look hearing what my mother said, I answering her question first

"sleeping on the couch and playing vita-chan"

"read some magazine and watching TV"

my mother shake her head with dissatisfied face hearing our answer, then she telling something weird

"how about shopping with me today?"

I just Starring my mother dumbfounded while Komachi become happy and nodding excitedly

"yay that gonna be fun, when we can go?" she asking with wide smile

My mother doesn't answer Komachi question but just looking at me demanding an answer, Komachi becomes to understand what my mother implying, following her starring me down with her cute eyes

"I don't really want to go, today..."

I can't continue what I say because their gaze becomes frightening than before, it makes me unable to say no to their question. I clear my throat with a little cough then answering their question once again

"I think that's fine for me, I feel I want to take a walk today"

Hearing my response, both of them showing different expressions. My mother clapping her hand while Komachi releasing a heavy sigh. It looks like my answer is the right one for their request, but which one is the grown adult? Why their expression like getting swapped

"I'm glad you are learning to use your brain, onii chan" Komachi said like teacher who happy looking at her student growth

"you are right Komachi-chan, I thought he will say 'today I just want to rest, so let me stay at home while both of you shopping'"

My mother trying to copying my voice with falsetto is so annoying and its a big failure. However what she think is right on the spot, I just want to say that if they are not giving me their death glare. And I am sure right now I will get lectured by both of them

"hey, what do you means with that? I like to go out too you know"

I try to defend myself from their accusation

"hai hai onii chan, you can say that after you have a girlfriend"

"hey, what is the connection of going out and having a girlfriend?"

"Komachi-chan, that too fast for him. I prefer Hachiman who like this than having a girlfriend"

Now mother defending me after Komachi said about a girlfriend, I feel happy for that but her reason is so weird. Is it true someone will change after getting a girlfriend?

"mama, why are you defending onii chan. Do you won't like to see onii chan have a lover?"

Komachi looking at my mother demanding explanation

"it isn't like that, I just love Hachiman who always stay at home so I don't need to worried about him" mother said without looking at Komachi

"mom I have become adult already, and I think there is not possible girlfriend can change somebody"

Both of them looking my way once again, but their gaze is different than before. They just looking at me with disbelieving face

"huhu even though I have to defend you, Hachiman don't love me"

My mother looks like crying but from her voice, I know she just faking it, Komachi just face palming with both hand then looking at me seriously

"onii chan, it just you haven't fallen in love. But don't worry, your cute little sister won't let you changed even you have a girlfriend. Kyaa I said it"

Komachi holding both of her cheeks with both hands then wriggles like a worm. Looking at the sight in front of me give me a lot of headaches, on the left side there is a worm and on the right side there is a woman crying. I put my chopstick on my plate then clapping my hand and said "thanks for the food"

I left my chair and said to both of them

"I will take a rest in my room, just call me later if both of you ready to go"

Without waiting for their answer, I left both of them and heading to my room to get little nap

* * *

 **-Chiba, 1 hour later-**

I standing in front of one of many big supermarkets in Chiba, Aeon Makuhari(A/N: I don't know about the detail, so you can just google it)

With a simple outfit, a black shirt and grey pants, I just looking at the building with a bored face. I feel I already want to come back to my house

On my right side, my mother wearing a blue dress with a small frill on it. And my left side there is Komachi with a yellow shirt and brown short pant

I don't really like this but the both of them showing excited mood, it's clear who will have a fun this time

"ok, let's get inside"

Mother prompt us to go even though she already walking ahead, cheerfully Komachi following mother lead leaving me behind

XXXXX-XXXXX

After walking to the mall, of course, mother gonna pick women shop for her first choice. When we just getting inside the shop, Komachi and mother already disappear from my sight and exploring every corner of the room.

Every time they find something interesting, they will make a stop and compare to what their favourite one. From afar, I just watching them with boredom. How they can do something like that, isn't clothes is just to covering your body right? Why do they need to put some effort to choose it like that?

Deciding it's enough to observe them, I try looking around and found a free chair. But before I can take a step to my destination, someone pulling my shirt from behind. Turning my head around, I see Komachi with annoyed face

"what, do you need something?"

"where do you want to go, onii chan?"

I pointed at the free chair at the waiting room to Komachi, but she doesn't release my shirt and just glaring at me. Suddenly she releases her grip and giving a deep sigh, she looked giving up about me. Feeling offended, I turn my body to facing her and looking at her face demanding an explanation

"well I know if onii chan never going out with a girl, but today when I experiencing myself going out with my brother, I already lost my hope to see you have a girlfriend"

"hey that's rude, I am not that bad" right?

"meh whatever, follow me"

Without any resistance, I followed Komachi from behind to the deeper of the shop. She lead me to my mother who standing while holding several clothes, she standing in front of the changing room with wide smile

"good work Komachi, thank you for bringing him right here" mother said after we are close enough

"yeah mom, don't worry, its a piece of cake for me" Komachi said proudly

I looking at both of them uninterested and asking my purpose right here

"so, why are you bring me to this place?"

Komachi glaring at me with annoyed face, while my mother just making soft giggles to my question

"it's relieving to see Hachiman is still like what I remember"

"he still pathetic like always, but I know what you mean mommy" Komachi shaking her head but giving a cheerful smile to my mother

"hey, I am right here you know, what the hell happened to both of you?" I said annoyed

"well don't mind it Hachiman, are you ready now?" mother said excitedly

I blink my eyes several times before asking my mother what she mean

"ready? Ready for what?"

"silly onii chan, if you standing in front of changing room, that just mean one thing"

 _I feel I will have a hard time this time_

"give us a comment" Komachi and mother said it in unison

Like I though, even both of you said it cheerfully and wide smile but the fact that is really hard for me, it can't remove my uneasy mood

"um both of you realise, I don't have any fashion sense right?"

I try confirming their decision while hoping to change it

"its fine, what we want is just your honest opinion" mother said with a smile

Komachi who standing near mother nodding her head agreeing on mother decision

"well if you fine about that, I will do it" I said without giving any resistance

Komachi and mother satisfied with what they heard, then turning around to getting inside the changing room and leaving me alone. While waiting both of them changing their clothes, I begin to get nervous right here. Currently, I am the only boy who standing inside this women shop right now, it makes me looks like a shady boy which make every visitors and the employees looking at me with doubtful eyes

"Hikigaya?"

A girl voice calling my name from behind, turning my body around to see who is it, my body become so stiff after seeing the culprit in front of me

"Orimoto" I mumbled her name unconsciously

Orimoto Kaori

she is my middle school classmate and my first crush. With shoulder-length brown hair and big brown eyes, she is an average beauty like any other girl. While radiating approachable aura, she came my way with a wide smile on her face. She is the perfect example of 'nice girl'.

"like I thought it's you, what are you doing right here?"

"err shopping I think" I don't know what to say so I try to avoiding her gaze

"you think? What is that, Hilarious"

Orimoto laughing while holding her stomach, I just looking at her without trying to stop her. Several moments later she almost calmed and asking me again while removing a tear from the corner of her eyes

"don't tell me, you are going out with a girl right now"

She said while still calming herself but it stopped after looking at me who avoiding her gaze. I try to think an answer with easies ways to understand and doesn't make any misunderstanding

"it's not like that..."

Damn, it's not easy like I expected. From the normal people point of view, its true I am going out with a girl but both of them is my family. Maybe this will be easier if I tell her the truth, but she will laughing at me because that is so weird if a boy goes shopping with his mother

"oh I see, that explaining why you are standing right here"

Orimoto words stopping my train of thought and I turn my head to her way, her tones are like someone who realises something. I give her questioned look with a hope she will explain it to me

"oh, I just remember I have something to do, goodbye Hikigaya. Good luck with your 'dates'"

I just watching Orimoto who left with dumbfounded, her guess is so wrong but she already left so I don't have the time to correct it. However, because she thought I have a date, Is that the reason why she decides to left me. But that is good thing right? Why I need to correcting her misunderstanding, what I want to get from doing that. I don't have any relations with her anymore but why my heart don't like with this, I just looking at the door where she disappeared

"tada~ how do yo- onii chan, what's wrong?"

A voice from behind startling me, then I turn around to see Komachi using a white one piece dress. She looked so cute with that dress but her expression showing worried face

"oh Komachi, that's looking so good on you"

I give my opinion after looking at her dress, but she doesn't show the usual response and just ask me once again

"what happen onii chan?" her face showing full of concern

I don't dare to look at her and just thinking how to explain it, she is perceptive than another people because she is the most familiar to me, so she will know if I am lying. I need to choose my word carefully

"Hachiman, how do you think about this?"

turning my gaze back to the changing room, I get stunned to see a young girl who knows my name. After watching carefully, I realise it this girl is just my own mother. She wears a model for teenagers with a green colour for the top and blue jeans for the bottom. Even she is my own mother but I can't help to check her out, her body is so slim and added with the outfit makes her body curve get exposed than before.

I can't say anything to my mother and just looking at her without blinking, Komachi who wondered because my weird behaviour decided to turn around and see mother with the current outfit

"waaaaa what are you thinking mom, why do you putting that one"

Komachi yells make me realise, I have been staring at my mother so I turn my face away. Mother just making innocent face and answering Komachi with normal tones

"eh is this wrong? Am I looking so weird with this outfit?"

Komachi storming to mother side then pulling her back to the changing room, watching both of them from sideline making me smile with happiness

* * *

Satisfied with this shop, Komachi and mother dragging me to following them and visiting many shops in this mall. Every kind of clothing have they try and now I am holding several bags of their shopping items. Looking at my pitiful condition, they decide to let me rest while both of them will continuing their shopping

Finally, they release me so I can take it easy and rest my body. I take a rest on the bench near the water fountain in the middle of the mall. Different than both of them, I don't like doing something like shopping, now I am sure how Komachi can become so energetic

Not many people at this place, maybe because it's almost lunch time so they prefer a cafe or restaurant to enjoying their self and filling their stomach. but that is an advantage for me, even though there still some people right here but it isn't crowded like when I still inside the shop. I am seated together with several bags near me and a can of my favourite beverage on my right hand, **MAXX** coffee.

Even this place not as comfortable as my bed or sofa in the living room, but if I have this special can on my hand it will enough to replenish my stamina. It's not like I will stay right here for forever

Meanwhile, I try to enjoy my break time, there is a bunch of girls who walking together. Looks like they just going back from shopping, that because some of them holding a bag.

One of the girls looked so beautiful, she releasing a mature aura and I think more beautiful than Yukinoshita. Maybe she is a college student since she knows what she put on herself. Let's say she is number one

Secondly, a girl with a tiny body. I think she is as old as me, but due to her body, she looked younger than me. She is number two

Thirdly, a girl with red hair. She looks like a gairu type, since she dying her hair and wearing accessories. She is number three

The last one looked so plain, we can find a girl like this on daily basis, nothing more nothing less. She is number four

"I am sorry everyone, I can't accompanying through the end" number one said with apologetic tone

"it's okay, senpai. You have many things to do" number two said concerned

"it can't be helped, after all, you are busy person" number three added

"we need to do this again sometimes, right?" number four said looking for agreement

"sure, sometimes we will do this again" number one answering with a smile

"see you later" the three of them walking out leaving number one behind with a wave

 _'Well that a normal conversation'_ I said to myself

I enjoy my coffee slowly and looking to another thing to cure my boredom. unexpectedly number one doesn't leave this place after parting with the other, she walked to my way then take a sit near my place. I try to ignore it and focusing to another thing, then she begin to talking

"what a tiring day"

I don't give Her any response and just enjoying my coffee like usual, then she turn her head with annoyed face

"hey it's rude ignoring a beautiful onee chan like me"

I turn my head facing her then asking with confused tone

"are you talking to me?"

Number one gives a small giggles makes her looked cuter than before but I just looking at her uninterested. I don't know what its but there is something scary about this girl, my instincts tell me to not get involved with this girl anymore

"what an interesting boy, anyone else will make a move and trying to get my attention if I get near to them. However right now, you just ignoring me while pretending to not hear me"

She knows what I have been doing until now but I just try to keep calmed and answering her normally

"really? I don't know about that"

I keep myself occupied and ignoring number one. It has been an hour I stay right here and its almost lunch time, I wonder where is my two family right now, I hope they don't forget about me

"you are bringing a lot of stuff, what do you buy?"

Without I know number one already seated beside me, she leaning to me and trying to peeking at one of the bag

"a women's clothes huh? Don't tell me you are on a date"

Listening to what she said, I get choked with my coffee. Why every girl guessing I am on a date right now, I wonder if Yukinoshita will tell that too if she looking at me right now. But maybe it because what I bring right now, no wonder it tends to misunderstand

"oh I see, looking at your reaction, that mean you aren't on a date. How about having lunch with onee chan right now?"

I watch her with a disbelieving face, I try asking her again

"excuse me? What do you mean?"

She seems happier looking at my expression, but before she can do something else suddenly her phone ringing distracting gaze from me. She pulling her phone from her bag then looking at the caller ID, for a brief second her expression changed to a frown but it get normal again then facing me with a smile

"looks like I need to go now, goodbye cherry boy-kun"

She walks away leaving me behind while begin answering her phone, I just watching her back till she gone. What a scary women, she can change her expression so easily. I really don't want to get involved with her

Not longer after that, my phone start ringing telling me someone calling, I pick my phone up then looking at the screen to see who is it. My screen showing Komachi name with her childhood photo, I press a call button to answer it and taking it closer to my ear

"hello Komachi"

 _'onii chan, where are you right now? Have you eaten yet?'_

"nope, I haven't eaten anything yet. I am just relaxing near the fountain, where are you right now?"

 _'oh that's great, come to the second floor, we are inside the cafe near the escalator'_

Without waiting for my response, she already closing the call. Jeez so rude, I need to have a word with her later about phone call manners. Taking the bags beside me, I start walking to the cafe shop where Komachi show me

* * *

Several minutes later I found the cafe where Komachi telling me before, it's kinda like popular one but since I don't look at this kind of thing I don't get it at all. I decided to enter the cafe and looking for Komachi and mother.

Entering the cafe, I get welcomed by the warm air from the aircon and the clattering sound of spoon and plate clashing from eating the food. After looking around, finally I found where Komachi seated

Walking closer to their table, I find there are one more people who joined their table

"onii chan, right here"

Komachi calling me while I just getting closer, that action making the other two turning their head to my way and give a smile

"Hachiman" mother waving her hand with excited face

 _'can you stop it, mom. that super embarrassing'_

I just looking down while making my way to my mother side, I don't want anyone to see my state and get ridiculed. After taking a seat, I whispering to my mother

"mom don't do something like that in front so many people" I warn my mother with red face

"eh why I can't do that? Its your given name from me. There isn't need to be embarrassed about that" my mother said with exaggerated making the other two can hear our conversation

Komachi give me a small laugh while still covering her mouth to not let it be louder, while the other one just give me a small smile

"your mother is right, that is a great name Hikki kun"

I just give a defeated smile after getting that response, my mother and Komachi looking at both of us with confused gaze

"thank you, Hanae-san"

"wait a minute, Hanae-san, Hikki kun, both of you have known each other"

Mother tugging my sleeve with questioned look and Komachi looking at me with some kind of message

 _'you know this beautiful aunty? Why I never heard about this'_

I try to avoiding their gaze and looking to another way, without realise my eyes meet with Hanae-san eyes then she nodded to me. Huh what does she mean with that nod, is she think I need a help to explain in this situation?

"don't worry Kasumi-chan, he is just my daughter classmate" said Hanae-san

She said with her typical smile, but I can't ignore what she said. Hanae-san said 'Kasumi-Chan' right? I turn my head to my mother and just see her looking down with a red face

"Kasumi-chan" I said lowly

"mou, enough don't call me like that again. Hanae-san, why are you so mean to me, you don't have to tell them that nickname"

"eh I think that isn't bad, that is a cute name, you don't need to be embarrassed"

"they are my children, I don't want to be embarrassed in front of them" said my mother

Both of them looking so close with each other, I can't help just watching both of them. wait, what is their relations

"excuse me, what is your relation with my mother Hanae-san?"

Hearing my question, both of them get stopped and looking at me, then they looking each other again before my mother releasing a sigh and answering me

"Hanae is my classmate at junior high school"

"Kasumi is an innocent girl and a bit clumsy, every time she does something, she always messing it up and so I came to help her"

"I know, sometimes mommy still make a little mess" Komachi added

I just smiled listening to that, its true mother isn't as clumsy as before but if she worried about something, she will become clumsy and tend to unable to do anything perfect like always

"see, they just laughing at me. You don't need to tell them something like that" mother said with teary eye

Hanae-san just scratching her cheek unable to say anything

"we aren't laughing at you mom"

I said while looking at my mother, every eye on this table looking at me. More than anyone else, my mother gaze demanding an explanation

"we are laughing because this is very rare to happen, we just know, mother is a dependable woman who doesn't have any weakness. When you do something wrong, we just think it because you are very tired from working"

I paused for a minute while holding my laugh

"I don't expect, mother youth days is something like that. It feel so great since right now we know mother isn't a perfect person like what we imagine, and just ordinary person like us"

I take a look at Komachi who sat across my seat, she nodding her head while giving me a smile. Looking at both of us, mother just becomes teary again then reaching my head and hug it. Komachi just looking both of us without trying to join in, realising Komachi gaze, mother turning her face then extending her hand

"don't just watching, come here my little girl"

Komachi stand up from her seat then take a closer to both of us, after close enough my mother reaching Komachi and start hugging us together while stroking carefully

"that is right, I am just ordinary women who can make a mistake. So don't be afraid to getting closer and correcting me if I make a mistake. I will be happy if both of you do that than avoiding me"

I just stay still and letting mother to ranting out, once for while doing like this isn't bad

"you have wonderful children, Kasumi-chan"

Another voice interrupting this moment and we realise who is that Hanae-san looking at us with her smile. Mother letting us go then coughing a little while fixing her position

"*cough* sorry Hanae, letting you see something embarrassing"  
Hanae-san waving her right hand in front of her

"no no no, it's fine. Moreover that a good thing you have an understanding child and become opened with each other, I am so jealous with that"

She looking at her drink but she have a distant look in her eyes

"Hanae-san"

My mother call her name with worried tone

"oh, what we have been doing, it's already a lunch time but we haven't ordered any food. Excuse me I want to place my order"  
Hanae-san already calling the waitress and making some order for lunch

* * *

 **-Hikigaya residence-**

Right now I just sitting on the sofa with Komachi in the living room, my mother is still cooking something for the dinner. Nothing much happened after we eat our lunch, Hanae-san just left immediately after we finished. However her expression when talking about my mother relations with us is so weird, isn't Yuigahama is an obedient girl? It's hard to imagining her having a secret with her parents

"I am home"

A rough voice greeting us and followed by the sound of the door been closed, my mother stopping what she does and walking to the entrance. Not long after that a man making his appearance to the living room, he wears a white shirt and trying to remove his tie. Mother showing up later while holding a black coat and a black bag

"welcome" I said while looking at him to greeting him

"welcome home, daddy" Komachi said cheerfully

"yea I am back, this time both of you are at home, what I had missed something?"

"nothing much"

"yep nothing" Komachi said with a big grin

"is that so, I will change my clothes in my room"

"dinner almost ready, don't befall sleep"

my mother said with a serious tone to my father, he just nodded and begin to make his way to the room. Then Komachi stands up from the sofa and walk to the kitchen room. Without any film I like on the TV, I just change through any channel to fill my boredom. I decide to watch a TV show who commenting about a food of a restaurant

* * *

 _"I don't know Sable, can I do this"_

A girl voice can be heard near me, her voice filled with sorrow

 _"I know everything will not be like before, even I just said 'everything will be back like before' I realise it its impossible"_

This voice seem familiar, I know this voice

 _"but after what I have been doing until now, I hope he will become something better than before"_

I realise who have been talking

"YUIGAHAMA"

I yelled with so much force until I get standing from my sofa in the living room, looking around me I don't see anyone else right here. Suddenly Komachi running from the kitchen and stopped after see me

"onii chan, are you okay? I heard you yelled so loudly, is there something wrong?"

Komachi worried gaze make me so guiltily, I have made her worried with my sudden outburst. I close my eyes with my hand and try to explain to Komachi with normal tone

"nothing Komachi, just a little nightmare"

Komachi gets relieved after listening to my answer

"ok come here, dinner is already been served. I will call daddy right now"

I nod my head to her and turning off the TV, then Komachi makes her way to father room while I just walk slowly to the dining room. I don't know why I heard Yuigahama voice in my dream, is this some premonition or just myself feeling bad after making her become like that. I guess it just me being paranoid, don't to think something uncertain

My mother smile who welcoming me to the table make me relieved, I know tonight dinner will be great


	14. Chapter 14

**Yahoo everyone ^_^**

 **I wonder if anyone still remember this story since everything updated faster than before, I like that spirit but it kinda make me like an old man who cant do faster update :'(**

 **Anyway no one want to read some depressed aura and bad news, so lets answer some review**

 **Sorashita Charyubi :** Uwaaah, dont remind me that, it kinda hit me hard to see Hachiman mom have dark side XD. I don't want to make something like that

 **Legs Hunter :** Hehe really? I think my grammar really bad so that kinda like an clue right? IDK. thanks. I will try make it good(Still trying thought)

 **ComunisticTendencies :** Well, what I can do about that, since have a Herois tendency(XD), he tend to do anything on whimp. About the changing body, let just stick around to see how the story go, and it will be answered

 **Zou :** its not and AU who have an supranatural thing like that, it just where His soul coming to the dog and bla bla bla(don't wanna to say about it to much ;))

 **LordMortensen :** Sorry taking too long, dont blame me too much about that

 **BD :** Nice to see you again, its kinda you have been rebirth and start making soooooo many story in short interval, maybe I need to learn to do something fast like you. Thanks for the compliment, hope it will good for you

 **okay that it for the previous Chapter review, if you want to be mentioned here you can give me an review, I will always answer it.**

 **THEN HERE WE GO!**

 **Note: it contains OOC**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Oregairu**

* * *

Sunday

It's a sacred day for a loner like myselfit's can say it a sacred day because it's a holiday without any reason. It's not like the other holiday which needed some reason, like when new years on first January, thanksgiving on October or Christmas in December.

Sunday is sacred because society has a compensation for people to take a break, although I despise the societyspoonsholiday is a holiday. Like students who need a break for lunch when they are at school, society need a break from their usual activities a and then there is no need to reject it because some hates

 **-Hikigaya Residence, morning-**

After finishing our breakfast, Hikigaya family(except my father whotablessleeping in his room) just relaxing in the living room. Currently, I just playing vita-chan accompanied by mother who watching soap opera and Komachi while fiddling her phone

Suddenly Komachi's groan stealing our attention and we turn our head to her way

"Komachi-chan, what's wrong?"

Mother asking Komachi about her weird voice

"I'm fine mom. it just, I haven't got any response from someone for several days"

Komachi said while still looking at her phone

"huh who the hell is that, tell me his name, and I will give him some piece of my mind for ignoring my sister"

I said with angry tone because someone has a gut to ignoring my cute sister, I need to tell him how many sins he has done

"It's not him, its Yui-chan. It's so weird for her to do this, maybe there is something happen to her?"

I can't say anything to her after heard that name, I don't know why but that name haunting my life. Looking at my weird behaviour, Komachi looking at me with suspicious gaze

"onii chan, do you know something about this?"

"N-no, I don't know anything about that"

I answer Komachi question immediately but I can't hide my uneasiness

"Hachi, we know very well if you were lying. Don't you want to tell me the truth?"

Mother said with a gentle tone, like when she talked to me when I still 10 years old. Get cornered by the two women in front of me and I can't get away from here, I choose to retreat from this battlefield and going back to my headquarter

"oh crap vita-chan have a low battery, I need to charge it right now"

I showed my PSP to them, then I standing from my seat and begin to walk away. Reaching my room, I lock my door immediately and hoped both of them won't ask me to get out. Even I have promised to tell them what bothering me but this is sooner than what I expected, I haven't prepared myself for this.

I walk to my bed and lying my body. I just left my PSP beside me, even it's still can be used for several minutes but I am not in the mood to play it again

I just starring at the ceiling of my room, there isn't anything special right here but knowing I am in my own room is make me so rest assured. I close my eyes and trying to get a little sleep

* * *

I found my self-standing inside a room dominated by pink colour. There are a makeup table and many plushie toys, but it's not arranged as neat as I remembered

 _'Wait, I know where is this'_

I try looking around and I found someone else here, she is seated near the bed and hugging her knees. My inner-self telling me I know who is she but my eyes doesn't recognise who is her

This girl doesn't have bun hair like before and she emanating a depressed aura until I can tell it just from first glance. I try to take closer to her place to get a better view. then I found something new, there is a little dog with brown colour lying beside her

I stopped my leg and trying to analysis what happen right now, usually, when this happens I always become a dog. But why I can see that dog without any mirror right now? I try to call the girl name

My mouth moved but nothing come out, I tried to call her once again

Nothing happened even my mouth moved normally, I try to check my body to see any unusual. Everything seems normal but I just can't voicing my thought, suddenly the dog raising his head from his sleeping position

I don't know if its coincidence or have been planned but he just looking at me. There is something he want to tell from his look, but I don't know what is that because I can't read animal expressions

"Yui, can you come down for a bit? I need your help"

A voice from below can be heard clearly from this room, the girl raising his head and I can see her face clearly. As expected she is Yuigahama Yui, the ex-member of service club

"okay mom, I will be there"

She said with her normal tone, she stands up and walking to the makeup table. slowly she ties her hair to the same as I remembered, then she put a little makeup to her face. After everything isn't making, she looked like her normal self, there isn't any sign of her gloomy expression from before. Turning around to the little dog, she walking to the dog and take him before leaving the room

* * *

I open my eyes and see my room ceiling, I don't know what happened to me before but that is so weird. I turn my head to the clock on the table, it showed 13:20, I have been sleeping more than two hours and it's already past lunch time

I get up from my bed and begin to leaving my room. Passing the living room, I see there is just my mother who watching the television alone. Realising I passing the room and heading the front door, mother calling my name from behind

"Hachiman where do you want to go? Your lunch is inside the refrigerator?"

I stopped my feet and looking to my mother who standing several steps behind me

"I will be going out a bit mom"

"then, why don't you eat your lunch first"

Mother said with pleading tone

"its fine mom, it will not be long"

I said carefully so my mother will let me go, she just starring at me with a worried face. Looks like she will not let me go this time

"okay be careful, just don't be late for dinner"

Mother said with low tone, even she don't want to let me go but she respect my decision. I nod my head and leaving her in the hall

* * *

 **-somewhere in the Chiba-**

Without anywhere I want to go, I just walking aimlessly through Chiba road. I am not using my bike because I haven't decided where to go, I just want to calm my mind right now. Without realise it, I have arrived at the convenience store near the station. Having reached this place, I realise have been walking so far so I decided to take a little break and fill my empty stomach

Entering the store building, I get greeted by a beautiful smile from the clerk store, I just nod my head then heading to the vending machine. I just don't want to spoil her mood because she saw my eyes.

Not much people right here today, even this is Sunday but I don't see many people my age right now. Well, I just need to get my drink and some bread to fill my stomach, not for some errand. Reaching the machine, I searching my favourite can but its look like they don't have any left. There just some energy drink and black coffee, dejectedly I choose black coffee this time because I really need a caffeine

After getting my coffee, I don't feel hungry anymore after disappointed for not getting my can today, I decided to turn back to the cashier and paid my drink. Accidentally I bumping to someone when I just walking absent minded, every stuff in her basket get scattered on the floor. I get down and start picking everything and put it in the basket again

"I'm sorry, I'm not really paying attention to my surrounding"

I said my apologies while picking her stuff. But it's too weird, I have helped her picking her stuff, she just standing and looking at me without moving. Curious to what happen to her, I turn my head to see if she get hurt because me

"are you oka-"

My word get stopped after looking at her face, in front of me is Yuigahama with a shocked expression

I stopped my hand and just looking at her dumbfounded, suddenly an item gets rolled from the basket where I have gatheredaand it make us realised what we have been doing. Immediately she crouching down and take the remained stuff back to the basket, then she bow to me and apologising

"sorry"

She walks faster to the cashier, leaving me behind. I just looking at her back, who disappear after leaving the store. to I want, I can catch her, if I left now but what is next after that? What I really want from her?

* * *

 **-Monday, Sobu High-**

Walking up to my classroom early in the morning is alien things for myself, I don't know why but today I wake up a bit earlier than usual, maybe that because yesterday I have slept in the morning so my body telling me it's enough.

Nothing happened on my journey to the classroom. Because this is still so early, there aren't many students inside the class. It makes easier for me to get to my seat without minding another student. After reaching my seat I just making sleeping position until class started

Slowly class get filled one by one, silent who accompanying me before, now get changed by a chatter from my classmates who talking about something I don't care

"good morning"

A girl happy voice breaking the normal atmosphere and every student becomes quiet, without raising my head and looking at the culprit I already know who it is. Then a sound of someone walking into the class can be hearddaresand the previous chatter get resumed once again

"Haro Haro Yui, you seems better today"

I raise my head and looking to the group in the back of the classroom, there is a girl with red glasses smiling happily to Yuigahama

"yeah, I feel better than yesterday. What are you talking about?"

Yuigahama said with her usual tone to the rest of her group, they just give her a happy smile. suddenly the boy with orange hair start talking with a loud voice

"you see, its almost holiday and we are..."

I turn my head to the front of the classroom and back to my sleeping position, looking at their interaction I feel a little relieved to know nothing changed. But what I have been thinking is so stupid, there is no way they will change. Even they have a problem, they will stay like that. Even I appreciate their unityKamakurabut I don't want to become one of them. not long after that sensei come in and class started

* * *

After giving us homework to do, sensei begin walking to leave our classroom. That's my cue to leaving the classroom to the corridor before it becomes crowded with students. Automatically my leg just directing me to the service club

After what have happened in the club yesterday, I don't know what gonna change today. Maybe Yukinoshita will be mad to me or she will be fine like usual, I don't know her that much. We just know each other in several days but one thing for sure, she is already inside in the club room right now

Slowly I open the club room door without making many sounds, nothing changed here still the same as before, except Yukinoshita's seating position. Right now her body is facing the front of the classroom but she just looking at the scenery through the window. I give her my usual greeting to let her know I came

"Yo"

Nothing happens after I give my greeting, she just looking outside ignoring my presence. I take a deep breath before walking to my seat, after getting comfortable, I pull my light novel to spend the time

30 minutes passed nothing happen

60 minutes later, the sound of me opening the page is the only one can be heard in this room

Finally, the bell which signalling club time ended can be heard, I put my novel back then standing from my seat. I turn my head to Yukinoshita and tell her I am leaving

"I am going first Yukinoshita"

I walking to the door without waiting for Yukinoshita answer, before I can touch the door Yukinoshita voice stopping my body

"I think, I will suspending the club activities for awhile"

I turn my head and just see Yukinoshita unmoved from before, still watching outside even its almost dark. I try to think what her words mean, but I can't find any reason why she say that

"ok, if that what you want"

After saying that, I just leaving her in the club room alone

* * *

 **-evening in the Chiba-**

While cycling through Chiba in this evening, I don't really want to go back right now. It has been a hard day for me and I don't want to meet Komachi with a bad mood like this. I pick another route and try to spending several hours before going back.

Without realise, I reach the famous game centre in Chiba. I turn my bike into the parking area, then I take a walk to the building. There are so many people right here, from elementary school to a worker, just getting inside this game centre, I already get the mood to play something

I decide to look around and pick something that can make me relaxed, maybe one shooter game or hit the mole is good since I don't need to think too much and I will be releasing my pent up emotions. Walking around at the shooting area, I see every player so focus controlling their avatar. It looks like they really want to beat the game, not just spending time like me. Well I don't need to think about this too much, I need to get something to play

Then on certain boot, I see an unnatural crowd, I try to get closer and see what they watch. On the screen, I see a player fighting the boss on a high level. realise player have half life and boss with a little remaining life, their fight entering the climax

I and the other spectators become so agitated and give the player encouraging shout, every time there is an attack from the boss we will give warn shout so the player can dodge it. Finally, after fighting for Several minutes, the boss get defeated and all of us yelling loudly for the player victory

"mwahahaha, as expected. With high skills like me, there is no way I will be lost by a mere monster like that. Mwahahaha"

A weird laugh can be heard between the cheersmakes makes me curious who have been played this game. I see a white-haired guy with a fat bodyapologise wore a brown jacket which too big for him. Slowly I walking backwards and escaping myself from this crowd if he found me right now everything will be vain

Success escaping from that place, I don't feel happy at all because my heart is very disappointed. If I know he was hanging out at this place, I will not bothering myself to enter this place.

I decide to look around from my standing place and found a cafe across my place. Its library theme and have a comfortable feeling, it makes a loner like me want to drop by.

 _'Maybe a little caffeine will improve my mood'_

"cherry kun"

Before I can walk to the cafe, someone calling me with a weird name. I stopped my feet and turn my head to the right side, I see a beautiful woman with stylish appearance, she is 'Number one' who I meet in the mall while shopping with mother. But her approaching figure is a bad premonition for me, Without realise I make a scowling face after looking at her. She stopped near me with a beautiful smile on her face

"hey, it's rude to ignore someone greeting you know?"

"er hello"

"that great, by the way where are you going to?"

I don't know what she want but I don't want to be around her right now

"I want to go back"

"aww too bad, how about accompanying onee chan for awhile?"

"sorry, I can't. I have something to do"

I turn my body and leaving number one alone, but my body get stopped by something soft and warm

"you can do that sometimes later, now you should stay with me for awhile"

Turning my head around, I find number one already standing beside me. She hugging my right hand tightly and making both her pudding pressed to my hand, slowly her smell attacking my nose from our distance

'too clooooose...but she smell so good and I don't hate that'

"hey, where do you take me to?"

"don't worry, just follow me"

Number one take me with pulling my hand because I don't want to make any scene right here, I start following her without any resistance

* * *

After walking several minutes, we arrive at a fancy cafe. I think this one is so famous, it's because the visitors is so overwhelming. I feel a bit nauseous after looking at the crowd, I really want to go back right now. Number one pulling my hand lightly and give me her smile, I think it's already too late to escape right?

getting inside the cafe, we get greeted by a waitress. She looks like a year younger than me, she has brown hair and tied in a pony tail. She begin to talk with a cheerful tone

"welcome, may I help you?"

"table for two please"

Number one answering with more enthusiasm than before, its look like she doesn't want to lose to the waitress

"sure, this way please"

The waitress leading us through the busy cafe with ease, maybe she has worked for a long time, but isn't she a bit too young to be working?

We get led to the private area, although I said private but it isn't like what you think, it just more big and have relaxed aura than the other. After both of us seated to the available seat, she left us alone with the menu behind. Across my seat, number one smiling widely to me

"what do you think about this place?"

"too crowded"

"then what kind of place do you like?"

"my home" I said monotone

"what a bold boy, on the first date already want to bring me to your place"

"'date'? This is not date and I just telling my preference"

She just laughing hearing my remark, then the waitress from before come to our table once again

"have you decided what do you want to eat"

She said with friendly tone, number one begin to open the menu while humming

"hmm, everything seem so good, its hard if I just need to pick one. do you have any recommended for us?"

She turn her head to the waitress with her smile

"I recommended for couple set from our menu, with wonderful taste, it can perfecting your date"

Hearing her suggestion makes me looked at her directly, the waitress become nervous meeting my gaze and just looking down at her feet

"oh that good, we will take that"

Number one voice stopping my gaze and I turn my head to her way with confused face

"okay, I will bring it here now"

The waitress leaving us in hurry and quickly disappear from my sight, I take this moment to ask what Number one want with getting something like that

"what are you doing? We aren't dating, why taking something like that?"

"why not? It's not like I lie to them, they just make an assumption that we are dating" number one said with carefree

"I guess you are right"

I said agreeing at her reason, I can't just blame everything on her. Maybe I just overconfident and think this as a date, suddenly number one expression become serious

"but a girl won't like a man who looking at another girl, you know"

As expected, I can't trust someone like her. Her way of think is so complicated and I can't tell what she gonna do later, I turn my face away with bored expression, I don't want her to get what she want and become attached more than this

Several minutes later, the waitress comes to our table and begin distributing our foods, even though she still nervous, but she seems better than before. After everything is done she just standing beside our table, its look like she still have something to do

"um ano..."

We turn our head to see the waitress curiously, she looked my way nervously and then she making a bow

"I'm sorry, I have been so rude and make you uncomfortable"

Looking at her position, I become uneasy because now several people around us looking my way curiously. Then I see a woman with glasses and business suit looking at us intently, now everything make a sense. The manager of this cafe witnessing a little 'scene' before, then she ordering the waitress to apologize to me. Without any option left, she must lower her pride and ask me for an apology so she will get approved to still working at here

I take a deep breath before turning my head sideways with bored face

"whatever you say, I don't care about that"

The waitress expression become unreadable, there are several emotions I can see but mostly its anger

"is that so, thank you for your forgiveness"

She gives me another bow then leaving us behind, for a brief second I saw her anger gaze to me but I just ignore it. After she disappear, everything seems normal like before, then I turn my eyes looking at my front and just see Number one smiling to me

"what?"

"nothing, I just found something interesting"

"and what is that?"

"It's secret, I wonder what will happen if you meet my sister"

She smiled while stirring her drink, I rolled my eyes sideways and trying to not imagining what her sister like. Just dealing someone like her is already so bothersome, then if there is two of them at once, brrr my body shivering from imagining that outcome

"so, what we will do about this"

I looked at the food with two spoon on both sides. An idea from the owner of the cafe which underlining about romantic way of eating for couple. The truth is just they want to sell one portion with a high price, really a mischievous idea. As I thought society is so rotten

"Hmm shall we do that"

Number one pointing the couple several table away from us, they are feeding each other while flirting around. Looking at both of them making me want to puke, I looking back to number one who smiled looking my expression

"nope, what do you really want from me?"

She showed shocked expression but its clear she just playing around, then she begin to stirring her drink once again

"nothing particularly, I just happen to see someone I know and want to enjoy a drink. Isn't that already enough?"

Listening to her excuse make my urge to stay away from her becomes bigger than before, her sweet mask is stronger than Hayama

"you said, someone, you know? We don't even know each other name"

"oh you're right, then how about an introduction. My name is Haruno, but you can call me onee-chan"

Numb- Haruno introducing herself playfully while giving me a wink, then I just give her my name flatly

"Hikigaya Hachiman, and you should call me Hikigaya"

"huh? Why I can't call you Hachiman?"

"that because its given name for my family and someone close to me, we aren't that close and not gonna be one"

Hearing my reason, Haruno just giggling at her seat. A minute later she back to her normal self and looking at me directly

"Okay Hikigaya-kun, I will remember that"

"...Right"

I can't think any good to response at her enthusiasm, even I just telling her something rude, she just takes it with carefree. I turn my gaze to the untouched food between us and I ask Haruno once again

"so what we gonna do about this"

"Well, we can ask for another plate to divide it or get another food" said Haruno with ease

That good idea but that will make the waitress know we aren't couple, even more, it will be so weird and attracting another customer attention, that mean it's not good so I will not doing that

"no, you don't need to do that. I will take my leave right now"

I empty my drink and getting up from my seat while leaving a half of the food price, I can't believe just one food cost so much, I need to manage my pocket money for several days ahead

Before I can walk away, Haruno speaking again with different tone than before

"You're studying at Sobu high right? Do you happen to know someone called Yukinoshita Yukino from your school?"

I turn my head to Haruno and looking at her figure carefully, is she Yukinoshita acquaintance? What she want to know. I take my time before answering her question

"not really, I just know she get the first rank last year"

"is that so?"

She looked at her drink and stirring it slowly, its look like she will not saying anything else. I turn my head to the front and begin to leaving the cafe

* * *

 **-Hikigaya residence-**

"I'm home"

I walking through the hall after taking off my shoes, the house feels so empty even though the lamp already been turned on. I walk to the living room and see Komachi right there, she is crouching with her back facing me

"Komachi, I'm back"

Even she can hear me, she just stays in her position unmoved. Curiously about what she do, I take closer to see clearly. Komachi crouching in front of a brown animal which looks like eating happily

"Komachi, what is that?"

Because I have become closer than before, Komachi recognise my voice and turn her head to my way

"Oh Onii chan, welcome back"

"Yeah, what is that?"

"This is Sable, don't you realize it"

The little guy who was eating before raising his head and looking at me curiously, now I am facing his little face who really familiar to me. But with this guy right here, that's mean the owner is right here too. I try looking around the living room to find someone, but I can't find anyone else here

"Onii chan, you will not see anyone else right now"

"Huh?"

I raising my brow because she isn't making a sense. Is she take a visit to Yuigahama home? Or she kidnapping Sable while taking a walk with her master? Nope she is too cute to do that, but how this guy can be here?

"I am the one who brings Sable back"

I got shocked to hear her innocent confession, I can't believe she can do this. Just because his owner not answering her message, she dares to take her favourite animal. I close my eyes with my right palm holding my disappointed feeling in my heart, I can't believe my cute sister become like this, maybe I don't give her enough attention until she dare to do this

"Hey, what are you thinking"

My sister voice stopping my train of thought. when removing my palm I get to see her with pouted face

"for your information, I am not doing anything stupid"

I just looking at her doubtful, she continue talking with serious tone

"I just find him while walking back from convenience store, he rushing to my way when I walk passing the park"

"isn't that clear if he just escaped from his owner surveillance?"

Komachi releasing little sigh and closing her eyes

"do you think I don't get that feeling? I already walking through the park but no one right there"

I looked with a confused face, isn't it too weird if Sable doesn't get accompanied while walking around. Isn't she always taking that role whenever they go, then why this is happening

"then I thought something like this, than Sable walking around and goes missing, I think its better to bring him back, so we can take him back to Yui-chan later"

"then what about father, he don't really like a dog you know"

"It's easy, you can leave it to me"

"but we have Kamakura"

Komachi become silenced by my word, then she just giving a weird smile to my way

"Ups I forget about that, but I'm sure Ka-kun will be happy getting a new friend. Right Ka-kun?"

Komachi looking at the sofa across her, but there is just sofa right there nothing else

"Huh that weird, I just see him sleeping in that sofa before"

 **'isn't that obvious if he just see a dog'**

"maybe he just shy"

I just make facepalm internally hearing her innocent word, I don't know if she really doesn't know or just stupid

"I'm home"

A man voice can be heard followed by the sound of door closing, I just tell Komachi to make her way

"That's your cue, it's better to tell him before he saw this"

Komachi standing up from her crouching position then walking to the front door

"Onii chan watch Sable for awhile, I will make dad let him stay for sure"

"Right, fight on"

Komachi nods her head and running to the hall to greet father, now it just me and Sable who still eating his food in Kamakura bowl. It's unexpected of her to leave this thing without any surveillance

Coincidentally Sable raising his head to my way, he looking at my eyes without making any sound. After a minute, I turn away to leave him alone in the living room. For an animal its too weird for him to stay looking my way like he wants to tell me something. Well maybe it just my imagination, it's not possible for animal to understand human

* * *

 **Thanks you has reading**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yahoo, I am here again with the new chapter**

 **Nothing much happening to me, just some bla bla bla become bla bla bla**

 **whatever let's move to the review answer:**

 **calvados :** Yeah that true. what I can do, leaving her behind is a bad thing since she can spice the whole thing  
 **  
Sorashita Charyubi :** not really want her attention, but sometimes it will be weird for someone does not do their behaviour right?  
 **  
Betrayed Dream :** Thank you, I still can't make it faster like your story. I still need to learn many things  
 **  
Mord mortensen :** Thanks, enjoy the next one :)  
 **  
Flash Falcon :** Sure, I will do this until I think it's enough to end this. This time is faster than before right?  
 **  
Striker Sigma :** well, I don't like being depressed all the time so it will end right

 **That is all, Thank you for your response for my story. Although I am not really updating fast but I hope it will good for you**

 **NB: Oregairu is not mine, well you know who have it**

* * *

 _"I want to quit"_

 _"don't worry, tomorrow, everything will be normal like before"_

 _"sorry"_

 _"*sniff, sniff* Sable where are you"_

 _. . . ._

Opening my eyes, I just looking at my own room ceiling. There isn't any weird thing happening but I don't know why I have a dream about her, is it because I am the one who makes her miserable?

Suddenly I feel something soft on my hand its's like touching my mother jacket. So fluffy, it makes me want to touch it again and again. Getting up to sitting position, I try to looking what I have been touching. I just find our pet Kamakura

Lazily he opens his eyes and getting up from his position, after stretching his body, he begins to walk and heading to the door. He take a sit in front of the door like a dog waiting for his master comeback, then turning his head to my way

"Nyaaaa"

Kamakura making a lazy voice to me while maintaining his position, that is his way to tell me to open the door for him. I get up from my bed and making my way to opening the door.

I don't know when this has become my routine activities, I think it because Kamakura starting to sleep in my room. Maybe our guest has taken his favourite place(Komachi room) that make him have no choice than taking my room to sleep

After Kamakura leaving the room, I feel conflicted feeling, should I just get back to sleep or heading to the kitchen. It's still too early in the morning, but I don't feel sleepy anymore. I decide to get down and looking for something to eat

Reaching the kitchen, I feel the house many right now, I wonder what time is it?

Opening the refrigerator, I see so many fruits in front of me. Mother always making sure, that our family to get nutrition, so no wonder if there is a fruit in there. I take a glass of milk and closing the refrigerator, I don't want to eat too much before breakfast, it will upset my stomach

"Hachiman, is that you?"

A women voice calling me from behind, turning my body around, I find my mother with her office uniform

"Morning mom, are you going to work right now?"

Mother smiled to me with relaxed expression, then it changed become curious expression

"what's wrong, it's not like yourself to wake up this earlier"

Mother walking to me and put her hand on my face, can't find any problem, she begin to check my body thoroughly

"mom, you don't need to be worried, I am fine"

My mother stop doing her action and releasing a relieved sigh, then she looking at my eyes directly with serious expression

"don't make me worried like that, it's so rare for me to find you getting up this early. Do you have some plan today?"

I shake my head to mother question

"No I don't have any plan today, It just Kamakura wake up earlier than usual"

Mother giving me confused look to me after hearing my answer, a moment later she realising what I mean and nodding her head understanding

"Oh yeah I get what you mean, but isn't its been a week already, why don't try to pay a visit to them, it will be easier for yourself too right?"

I just got quiet to my mother suggestion, I try to consider that opinion. It's true, Sable have stayed in our house for a week. That because when I try to tell her about Sable, there always something happens so I haven't told her yet. The truth is dad really hate this situation, but because its Komachi request, it make him can't deny it

Without finding a proper answer, I just staring at the milk on my hand

"Don't think it too much Hachiman, just do what you can do. I will be on my way, take care Hachiman"

After saying that, mother begin to turning away and walking to the front door. Before she leaving from the front door, I call her from behind

"Don't worry mom, I will do it today"

She smiled at me and waving her hand before disappearing from the front door

* * *

 **-Monday, Sobu high school-**

My daily school life isn't as lively as before, nowadays, not many people interacting with me, Just some people who glancing to my way. Some time ago, I have a club that I must attending and that forcing me to have a **_'_ chat'** to the ice queen, but I wonder if that can be counted as a chat

After Service club been suspended by Yukinoshita, I get my daily life back to normal again. Until this day, I haven't heard anything about her. From my point of view, that is so weird since she is a perfect student and the club's president. But her order is what I should do as the club member, so it's not my fault, right?

"Yui, where are you going? It been a long time, we haven't had a lunch together, why we don't have lunch right now"

The voice from the back of the class stopping my train of thoughts, I turn my head around and looking at them. Yuigahama standing with a red cloth on her right hand, she looked so different than before. Even though she seems normal, but the aura from herself is so dark. Even its so weird, that aura feel so familiar for me, aura of people who surrender about the life

"Thank you Yumiko, maybe next time"

Yuigahama said with a little smile, then leaving the classroom. Miura who have a thick head and always try to defending her choice, right now she just have defeated expression while looking at Yuigahama leaving figure.

Miura moving her gaze around from the door, coincidentally her gaze landing on my eyes for a moment, but before it can stay longer, I choose to retreat and avert my eyes avoiding her gaze

I think there are so many things changed around me, people who I get to know is doing a weird thing. It's like they have been possessed with an unknown force that makes them do the thing they never do. Well that is not my problem, as long as I have an easy life. I stand from my seat and began to make my way to my favourite spot

* * *

Approaching my special spot, I found that place have been occupied. Two people seated side by side, from their posture, both of them are girl. Looking at this sight, I get so pissed off. More than a year, I use this place to eat my lunch and now somebody use this place as they like without any permission. I make my way to their seating place with anger swelling in my body, I need to tell them how big their mistake is for messing with me

"Yui chan, what's wrong?"

Without, realise I am near enough to hear their talk. My feet get stopped immediately after hearing that name. Narrowing my eyes, I try to identify both of them carefully.

On the right side is Yuigahama, it so clear since she has pinkish hair and tied in a bun. On the left, there is someone with a little posture. She have a silver hair and make her so cute, I wonder which class is she now

Yuigahama raise her head and looking at the girl on her side

"Sai chan, thank you I am fine"

Sai chan seems doesn't believe her at all, she tried to ask once again

"You are acting weird than usual, can you tell me something?"

Yuigahama doesn't make any response to Sai chan. looking at her state, Sai chan making an unreadable expression and just facing downward, maybe she realise she will not get any answer from Yuigahama right now so she decide to give up to asking again

"I lost something I like"

Yuigahama soft voice, make our attention get focused to her. Even its so soft but I can catch it because my ear is so sensitive. Both of us just stay silent and just waiting for her to continue

"It's really hard for me without him, its like I can't continue my life"

I just looking at my feet after listening to her confession, I can't believe she takes it harder than I thought. Am I making the right choice? If my action can make her life become so miserable like this then this is a proof I pick the wrong one

"Is that so"

Sai chan mumbling something but stopped in the middle, maybe she is thinking about something because her body making restless movement

"Is this about **'him'** , Yui chan?"

Yuigahama nodded silently, without facing her way she begin talking again

"Yeah it's about him, my cute pet, Sable"

 _'Huh'_

I get shocked after she mentioned that, I am sure I just making dumb expression right now. What the hell are you thinking Hachiman, you are thinking full of yourself. I feel so stupid thinking they are talking about me. In the first place, it's wrong to listening to their conversation. Giving up to eat my lunch at my special place, I turn my body and leaving both of them doing their talk

* * *

"I see, ahahaha"

Don't know what to say Totsuka Saika just laughing awkwardly after hearing Yuigahama Yui confession. At first, he thought Yuigahama have a trouble about her love life until make her looked so miserable, but after he asking her what happen, she confessed that it's about her pet named Sable.

Even though he doesn't have many experiences about relationship, but he trying to giving her an advice if she needed. But to his surprise, her problem is just about her pet. It should make him happy because it's not that troublesome, but right now, he feels so disappointed. He feels so useless because he can't give any help.

"and he doesn't care about me at all"

Totsuka just blinking confusedly, he can't understand what she talking about. He just misunderstood about her problem earlier, now after she begin to talking again, he don't want to misunderstand about what she talking about

"um Yui chan, who are you talking about? It's not about Sable right?"

Totsuka trying to ask her to make it clear, so he will not giving weird advice. Yuigahama shaking his head to the side to answer Totsuka question, looking at that Totsuka become happy for some reason. It's mean he can help her to solve her problem

"can you tell me who is he?"

Yuigahama turns her head to looking at Totsuka face, he just giving her a beautiful smile. Looking at his face, Yuigahama releasing a little sigh before start to talking again

"its Hikki"

Totsuka just looking at her blankly

 _'Hikki who is that? Is there someone with that nickname in our school?'_

"he ask me to never talking to him again, however it's kinda hard for me to do that"

 _'what a rude guy, he make someone as kind as Yuigahama become like this'_

"whenever I try to forget him, his face always showing up in my mind"

 _'eh, isn't that an affection right?'_

"even today when I feel down because I lost my pet, just looking at his presence in class, it make me feel so calm"

 _'he is our classmate? Who?'_

"but nothing I can do, I am trying to fulfil his request with my best. Even though it so hard for me, but I want him to be happy"

Totsuka smiled happily right now, he knows what have troubled her all this time. She is in love with Hikki, even Totsuka don't know who is he, he will try to support her love for him

"you are so nice, Yui chan"

Totsuka said with a smile, Yuigahama who was expressing herself, turning her head to see Totsuka

"you love **'Hikki'** right?"

Yuigahama face become so red and she waving her hand frantically

"w-what are you saying Sai chan, there is no way I love Hikki. He is so weird and creepy although he is so kind ..."

Yuigahama began mumbling about rest of her word, but that make him sure about his guess. He nodded and resolving himself to help her

"yosh, I will help you to confess to him"

Yuigahama turn her head to look at Totsuka who smiled encouraging her, but to his surprise Yuigahama doesn't show any good response. Yuigahama looking down and making a sad expression, Totsuka become confused with what to do

"no its fine, you don't need to do that" Yuigahama said with low tone

"its alright Yui, I really want to-"

"its fine"

Yuigahama word stopping Totsuka from continuing his word, he just looking at her without trying to finish his sentence

"I will make it somehow, thanks, Sai chan for listening to me"

Yuigahama stand up and begin to walking to the building leaving Totsuka alone where he still staring at her retreated figure

* * *

Currently, Hikigaya Hachiman is walking through the corridor, after finishing his lunch, he decide to go back to the classroom immediately

I see a blonde girl near the door to the classroom, she is leaning the wall while playing her phone. Ignoring her figure, I tried to reach the door only be stopped with her voice

"Hikio"

Different than before, her voice doesn't have any malice, I stopped my feet without saying anything to her and just waiting for her to continue.

"Yuigahama is changed, she becomes so quiet now"

I didn't say anything and just standing in silent, Miura continue to speak again

"can't you do something about it?"

"no, I don't think I can do anything about that"

I said with uninterested tone, I hope she will surrender and leave me alone. As expected she still in her place without moving but she has a mellow expression and just watching her phone blankly. I decide to left her alone and get inside the classroom

* * *

After Hiratsuka sensei closing her session, she left the classroom immediately, for a brief second I saw her looking my way. I don't know what she want but her current attitude is so weird, she always has a straightforward attitude, but right now, she just giving me a weird gaze without telling me anything. It's like she is mad at me but doesn't want to talk with me.

Ignoring about sensei weird behavior, I get up from my seat and leaving the classroom. After the service club get suspended by the ice queen, my leg already gets used to bring me to the school entrance. Suddenly my phone vibrated inside my pocket, taking out from my pocket I see my mother sending a message

 ** _'Hachiman, don't forget to send Sable back today. I don't want to see you having less sleep because Kamakura again'_**

Sighing to myself, I put my phone back and prepare myself for this. If I need to do it, I will do it immediately than waiting for later. Exiting the entrance door, I see a pink haired girl walking to the entrance gate. She still looked so depressed, it seems no matter what she will be like that if she doesn't meet Sable.

 _'no more reason to going back huh?'_

Steeling myself, I walk a bit faster to catch her. While approaching her from behind, I try to think about what I need to say because I know she doesn't want to facing me right now. Approaching her back, I tried to call her

"Yuigahama"

She stopped her feet and I halt my leg too, she turn her head to my way and looking at me with blank expression

"Hikki..gaya kun"

Looking at that I can't help to become uneasy, should I do this? Maybe it better to do this next time in the better place and better mood

 _'don't make me worried like that..'_

My mother worried expression flashing in my mind, no Hachiman you must do it, right now or never

"um, do you have time to talk? There is something I want to show you"

Yuigahama turning her body facing me but her expression still the same as before

"what do you need? Don't you hate to interacting with someone, except her..."

Yuigahama become quiet without trying to look at me, is she really hate me that much until she doesn't want to see me

"Yuigahama, I know you don't want to talk with me after what I have done to you. But can you give me your time for a moment?"

Yuigahama looked so shocked with what I said, she tried to rebuke my statement

"but I am not-"

"I promise, I will not bothering you again"

Before Yuigahama can finish whatever she want to say, I cut her off with mine. I am not in the mood to dealing argument, I want to end it faster so I get my alone time like before.

Yuigahama looking down at her standing place, I don't know what she thinks right now because I can't see her face. Then she raise her head to me and begin talking with defeated tone

"Okay..."

"Wait for me right here, I will get my bike first"

I walk away to the parking bike while leaving her alone, pulling my phone from my pocket, I text Komachi to meet me right now. I hope after this done, I will not involved in something stupid again

* * *

Reaching to the meeting spot, I pulled my phone to checking the time. It's been 15 minutes after I send Komachi a text telling to meet me, maybe she will come a minute or two later

"Ne why we are in this place? Aren't you want to show me something?"

Yuigahama voice filling this place, I take a look at her and see her looking around restlessly. Looking at her movement, there is a sense of Dejavu passing my mind.

 _'Really, what a stupid thing'_

"you don't need to worry, even this place is so quiet, I will not do anything to you"

Yuigahama looking at me with shocked expression, then she smiling while looking down

"that's right, you have told me something like that before"

Looks like she remembered about our first time talking at my special spot, but I don't care about that because who I have waited, already show up

I wave my hand to Komachi to let her come to this way. After she finds me waving around, she just walks slowly to my way with an annoyed expression. Looks like I call her in the bad time, it's because she never really mad without any reason. Several feet from my standing place, Komachi begin her ranting

"what are you thinking, don't you know where am I when you are texting me? Truly, what a disgusting brother I have. For compensation I want-"

Suddenly she stopped talking and looking at me with a blank face, I realise she doesn't look at me but looking at the person behind me. I turn my head and see Yuigahama have shocked expression while looking down, she was looking at the little guy which Komachi brought.

"Yuigahama, this is what I want to show you"

Yuigahama begin crouching, then opening both of her hand and calling her pet

"Sable this way, come to me"

Sable not responding positively to Yuigahama call, he just hides his body behind Komachi. Looking at that, Yuigahama becomes more depressed than before. I take a glance to Komachi and signalling her to do something about this, She releasing a little sigh and begin crouching to facing Sable

"Sable, Yui chan is your owner. Don't you remember that?"

Sable titling his side like a human expressing unsure with what he learn

"She is the one who takes care of you until this day. Go ahead and come to her"

Unsure of what happened, Sable comply Komachi order and moving to Yuigahama way. After he is close enough, Yuigahama reaching him and giving big hug

"Sable, I am glad that you are safe"

Yuigahama sobbing quietly while releasing her emotions with a passionate hug. Watching this moment, it gives me a sense of accomplishment. It's like the only good thing I do for other people, then I feel a little nudge from my right side. Taking a look to my right, I see Komachi with grinning face

"you better explaining about this later"

I feel my mind become uneasy right now, I don't think she will let me go easily. Then Yuigahama begin to standing and facing both of me and Komachi

"Komachi chan, thank you so much. I don't know what will I do if I can't find him"

Yuigahama said with a big smile, her mood is back to her usual self. Komachi answering Yuigahama with happy voice

"I don't do anything much, onii chan is the one who taking care of him"

She glancing to my way and smiling mischievously, Yuigahama looking to me with an awkward gaze. While looking at her feet she began to speaking

"thank you, I am really glad to meet Sable right now. I know if I am not losing him in the first place, this will not happen. But I have my own circumstance and that occupied my mind lately"

She stopped talking for a while and raising her head to face me, she begin to talk again with watery eyes

"I don't know what I should do right now. It should just easy with a thank you but we have our circumstances that make me hard to do it"

She looking down once again while a tears start to flow from her eyes rolling to her cheek, Komachi and me just watching her silently.

"after that time, my life begins to changing, the school life isn't exciting like before, even everyone is still the same as before but I can't enjoy it like usual. I know what happening to me but I still trying to respect your request"

Yuigahama start to crying in her position, she looks like venting her frustration this time. Looking at her state, I feel some pain in my heart. Komachi gripping my shirt tightly, then she looking at me with pleading face

 _'please do something onii chan'_

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't say this to you but this feeling is making me frustrated. I promise I'm not gonna bothering you anymore Hikigaya kun"

"its alright"

Yuigahama stopped crying and looking at me, from the right side Komachi looking at me curiously.

"you don't need to do that, I think there isn't any reason to do that anymore"

Yuigahama have a surprised expression and Komachi just looking at me with confused face, I just looking at Yuigahama with a normal one

"what do you mean? Then how about Yumiko?"Yuigahama asking with uneasy voice

without any proper solution to her question, I scratch my head while thinking about the fire queen

"well, I will do something about that"

"Hikki..."

"Onii chan"

Yuigahama making a little smile while Komachi just holding her face with right hand, I turn my body away and begin to leaving this place

"Komachi, let's comeback now, I already feel so hungry"

Komachi looking at me to Yuigahama back and forth with a confused face, maybe she wants to stay and have a chat with Yuigahama but she doesn't want to be left behind. she decide to run to my side while waving her hand

"see you later Yui-chan, don't forget to text me later"

"okay"

I heard Yuigahama voice in low voice followed by approaching step from behind

"I can't believe you can do something like that onii chan"

I turn my head to my right and giving Komachi confused look

"what do you mean?"

"nothing, I just finding you have another girl from Yui chan question before"

I have confused face with what Komachi said, then I remember what Yuigahama said between her sob

"no, you are wrong. Miura is just annoying girl, we don't have any relation at all"

"whatever you say onii chan, I am really proud of you"

Then Komachi walking ahead with happy mood, several steps in front of me, she turning around and giving me a big smile

"because of that, I will let you off this time"

"thanks"

Spontaneity, I give her thanks. Although she is the one who is wrong because of her assumption, but I just accept is as my fault. Well, it's fine since she is my cute little sister, everything is becomes my fault in front of my own sister. Both of us begin to walking together while chatting happily


	16. Chapter 16

**Yahoo everyone**

 **how are you today?**  
 **You have a great day right? I hope so because this time I will present you the next chapter, but there is someone who wants to say something**

"Hi everyone, it's me. Just wanna thank hikigaya (the author ofc) for letting me betaread his Yui-centric fic. God knows that girl needs more luuuv."

 **if you wondering who is that, that is the part of the good news for all of you, it's my BetaReader - _thatguywhowrote_ -. **

**From now on, my story will become bearable to read for all of you native english speaker, so please give me your comment later okay.**

 **next let's answer some review first**

 **Striker Sigma :** Thanks, but not quite true. just a little harem

 **BD :** now it will be good since I got someone who helps me. don't worry about Yui, she will get a happy end  
 **  
Sorashita Charyubi :** We will see about it, since I haven't thought about Service club lately LOL. haha thanks I know how you feel about that pair  
 **  
Kou :** That will take time and it will not be easy, Thank you  
 **  
Flash Falcon :** Well I'm not really want to make her so like a bitch but she needs to get closer to him first right?  
 **  
Pure of pure :** eh sorry about that, lately supernatural tag not quite fit to this story, maybe i need to remove it later

 **That is all for my reply to the review, now to the story**

 **NB: Oregairu is not mine, well you already know who have it**

* * *

 **-Wednesday, Sobu High school-**

Lunch time

What a wonderful time, it's one of the several things I love at school. It happened midday to give students a break. You can do anything to spend it, from simple things like sleeping or doing something troublesome like practicing tennis.

But I don't really hate the one who was practicing on the tennis field right now, she moved from left to the right with ease. Looking at her movements trying to hit the ball was so beautiful, she looked like a ballerina dancing on stage. I felt so happy choosing this place to spend my lunch time.

"Hey, did you hear me?"

A girl's voice interrupted my sweet time, I took a look to my right to find a girl pouting while glaring at me. I gave a long sigh before answering her.

"Yeah yeah, I heard you."

"I know you're lying, stupid Hikki!"

That's right, the one who was sitting beside me was Yuigahama Yui. After what happened two days ago, she's returned to her normal self. Because of her bubbly attitude, the classroom went back to the old times and I got my unknown guy title back.

Sadly every change had its good and bad sides. As for me, it's the one sitting beside me. Without any notice, Yuigahama showed up at my favorite place. She had been waiting for my arrival earnestly, shown in her uneasy movements. After she saw me getting close, she waved at me enthusiastically.

And right now, I don't really know what she had been saying all this time. She was talking about anything she knew of, it was like she didn't want to stop and kept talking to me. So I just shut off my ears and I turned my head to the field where I found the girl playing tennis with her friend.

"So what were you talking about?" I tried to give her my attention.

"See, I knew you weren't listening at all. Hmph." She looked away while crossing her hand under her chest, emphasizing their size. I tried to avert my eyes from it and answered her.

"No, it's not like I didn't hear you but you were talking about many things, so don't blame me if I couldn't catch everything."

I looked directly into her eyes to show her I was telling the truth, and after seeing my face, her expression softened. She didn't seem mad anymore and facing away mumbling something.

"I thought you found me annoying, so you just spent all your time watching Sai-chan practicing."

I turned away another way after realizing her reason for being upset, but she caught onto what I was doing and began attacking me with small punches while throwing a tantrum.

"As I expected, you aren't listening to me and you're just staring at Sai-chan!"

"What about me?"

A new voice interrupted Yuigahama's attack and both of us looked to where the voice came from. The girl who had been practicing in the field a moment ago was now walking towards our location while wiping away the sweat on her forehead with the towel draped around her neck.

While she was doing that, I couldn't help but be mesmerized by her figure. She looked so beautiful and I can't stop myself from staring.

"Yahallo, Sai-chan!" Yuigahama waved at her. It really annoyed me, who the hell would go and make a stupid greeting like tha-

"Yahallo, Yui-chan." she waving her hand and give a wide smile

Oh my god! T-that was a cute greeting! Okay, from now on let's make it a tradition. Wait, I don't want anyone else but Sai-chan to use it.

"It's good to see the both of you together."

Hearing her remark, Yuigahama turned her head away while holding both of her cheeks, as for me, I gave a confused look to Sai-chan.

"Umm... Do you know me?"

"What are you saying Hikigaya-kun, we are in the same class, you know?"

She answered with a little smile adorning her face, I couldn't resist growing a bit embarrassed from my shortcoming. I scratched my head and tried to give an alibi.

"S-sorry, I don't really know much of the girls from our class."

"Hey! I'm a girl too, you know!"

Ignoring the rant of the person beside me, I focused my attention to the one who stood in front of me.

"E-ehehe... But you see, I am a boy."

 _*Crack!*_

I could feel something breaking in my heart, I just looked at Sai-chan with a shocked face and couldn't say anything.

"That's right Hikki, Sai-chan is our classmate. You need to pay more attention to your surroundings more."

Yuigahama added insult to my injury, didn't she realize how much hurt I was to find out my angel was a boy? I just ignored her again while trying to fix myself.

"It's fine, I don't really stand out that much so it's normal if he doesn't know me."

He smiled awkwardly while scratching his cheek, looking at that sight my chest felt tight and I grew flustered.

"Y-yeah, t-that's true."

"Umm I think it's not too late to introduce myself. Nice to meet you, I am Totsuka Saika."

He extended his hand with a wide grin. I gripped it shyly, then shook it slowly.

"Yeah, I'm Hikigaya Hachiman."

His hand was so soft, even if it were a boy's it felt a bit small. If I weren't careful in our handshake, I could have ended up hurting him.

Suddenly I felt someone glaring daggers at me intensely, I released Totsuka's hand immediately and looking at my surrounding, I found the culprit was none other than Yuigahama, pouting at me with teary eyes. I just gave her a questioning look.

"You are awfully nice to Sai-chan, Hikki."

"Huh, me? I-I am not-"

 _'Dammit, stuttering won't convince anyone, Hachiman!'_

"See? You are stuttering like that. Hmph."

Yuigahama turned head away again and crossed her arms, I was out of things to say to her and just let her be for the meantime.

"Ahaha it looks like I have taking too long right here, see you both at class."

Totsuka walked back to the field after giving us a small wave, watching his back my heart felt so cheated. Even if I know he's a boy I felt so attached to him. I wonder what this feeling is...

I turn back to Yuigahama, finding her in her previous position. Sighing to myself, I tried to talk to her.

"He already left, what is still bugging you?"

"Hmph!"

I guess she doesn't want to talk to me right now.

 _'Nothing I can do about it, better to go back to class.'_

Taking my drink with me, I stood up and began my way to class. Just several steps from my previous spot I heard footsteps growing louder from behind me before ending at my side. I stopped and faced the source to see that as I had guessed, she didn't want to be left behind but remained determined to not talk to me. She had her eyes away from my direction so I simply resumed walking again and tried not to think too much about this troublesome girl.

"Idiot..."

I heard her soft voice mutter but I paid no heed to it, continuing my way to class as she started to hum a song.

* * *

Reaching the classroom's door, I moved aside and motioned Yuigahama to enter first. Reluctantly, she walked into the classroom after giving a small sigh.

"You know Hikki, if it weren't for your stupid reasons, I would see you as gentleman."

"Yeah, yeah. That's because I'm _'an idiot'_." I said sarcastically, referring to her earlier remark.

Yuigahama just pouted and entered without another word. After hearing her stupid comment, I held back the urge to face palm myself.

 _'Can't she realize that I don't want her to be bullied because of hanging out with me?'_

Several minutes later, it was my turn to go inside, I'm confident my plan is perfect and no one would notice I had been waiting by the door.

Taking my first step inside the room, everyone was still doing whatever they had been doing without noticing my presence. I did a victory pose mentally.

 _'I wonder if I can become a perfect commander in the battle field...'_

I stopped my chuckle at my stupid imagination and took a seat on my chair, suddenly I felt eyes watching me from behind. I looked around immediately to find two people looking at me. One of them turned away while holding in her laugh, the other just looked at me normally without giving any indication.

I turned my head and ignored both of them, it was better to not stand out too much if I wanted to keep my low presence.

* * *

"Fwaah..."

My body felt so tired today, Hiratsuka-sensei's class was more difficult than the usual. I don't know if it was just me or if she was watching me intently? Nah, maybe that's just me overthinking.

"Hikki."

Before I could relax, Yuigahama already came to my seat. I only looked at her without saying anything.

"Let's go back together." She said cheerfully.

 _'What the hell are you doing Yuigahama, we are still in the classroom, you know?'_

I covered my face with both hands to stop myself from screaming, then I took another look at Yuigahama. She was smiling happily and she didn't even try to hide from the watchful eyes of the people around us.

 _Sigh._

I felt so stupid worrying about all of this, if she didn't care about it then why should I?

"Sure."

I gave her a short answer and began packing my stuff.

"Let's go."

"Mmm."

After giving a nod she led the way to the exit. Outside the classroom, Yuigahama waited for me eagerly and from her expression, I could tell that she wanted to say many things to me. Looking at her happy face I found myself smiling as well. It was better to see her like this than her sad face, right?

"Hikigaya."

A mature voice called my name from behind, we turn our heads and see the woman who had made me miserable before.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, what's the matter?"

Yuigahama asked, looking with confused face

"Yuigahama... I see, well done Hikigaya."

She flashed a proud smile my way, Yuigahama, who was clueless as to what was happening, looked back and forth to me and sensei.

"Anyway Hikigaya, come with me to my office."

Hearing that request, Yuigahama silently pleaded to me with her puppy eyes. With sensei taking my time, her plan to go back together with me will be cancelled.

"Don't worry Yuigahama, I will not take all his afternoon"

Sensei tried to reassure her but it didn't change anything much, she still appeared worried and had her puppy dog eyes at me.

"You can wait for me at the school entrance."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I will meet you there."

"Promise?" Yuigahama raised her pinkie finger to me.

 _Sigh._

It was really childish of her, but I guess that's part of her charm. I raised my own and linked it to hers.

"Yeah it's a promise, so go on ahead and I will catch up later."

She then let go and left me with sensei after waving goodbye.

"You are quite the playboy Hikigaya, what a surprise."

"Ha ha, very funny sensei. Now what did you want?"

"as straight as always, I see. Follow me." Sensei's heels clacked at the floor as she led the way.

* * *

Inside the teachers' room, sensei brought me to one of the glass rooms. This was a place where the teachers had discussions with their students or their guardians in private, so more or less we can say it as an **'interrogation room.'**

She took a sit on the sofa and lit her cigarette, I just stood near the door and watched her with a bored face. Realizing my gaze was directed at her, sensei pointed at the sofa in front of me and urged me to sit down.

"It will actually take a little longer than you think."

"Didn't you just tell Yuigahama that this won't take too much time?"

Sensei raised her eyebrows at me but never answered my question. She enjoyed herself in a relaxed manner while taking drags on her cigarette. After breathing several puffs of smoke, she began to look my way.

"Don't expect me to be able to tell the truth if she put on a face like that."

I said nothing to rebuke her reason, as if I were in sensei's shoes then I would have lied to Yuigahama as well if it meant calming her down.

"Well, then let's just get on with it, I don't want to break a promise."

Sensei laughed at my reason.

"What a gentleman, I didn't expect you to give her a promise like that."

"Don't blame me, you already know the answer yourself."

"That's true."

Sensei said shortly before crushing her cigarette on the ashtray. It seems she's done with the small talk.

"Since you have done your part, you should know what the next one is, right?"

I gave her a confused look while guessing what she meant, I wasn't a fan of solving puzzles through hints although I am quite proud of my brain's abilities.

"I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, can you tell me what it is?"

Sensei released a long sigh then stared into my eyes.

"Do you know what happened to the Service Club?"

"Didn't club activities get suspended? Yukinoshita was the one who proposed that idea." I answered truthfully, hoping not to receive her punch.

"Yeah, don't worry I already know about that."

I felt relieved, sinking into my seat on the sofa, but Hiratsuka-sensei still had a hard expression on her face. It made my body tense once again knowing I haven't escaped from the danger. I tried asking her what it is that was troubling her like this.

"That should be fine, right? It's not like you'll get into trouble if one club get disbanded."

Listening to my logic, it failed to alleviate sensei's mood and instead made it worse. She just hung her head without saying anything, like I said something offensive to her.

"Sensei, I am-"

"Do you know what happened to Yukinoshita?"

Before I could apologize to her, she cut me off.

"No, I don't know. After she told me club was be suspended, I never heard anything about her."

Sensei nodded to my explanation while still having her head down, she appeared to be contemplating on what she was going to tell me.

"She has been coming to get the key like usual."

I just stared blankly at the ashtray on the table from what she said, this information hit me really hard. It was like Yukinoshita wanted me to leave the club, but couldn't tell it to me straight despite her bluntness in her insults.

"I see, she doesn't want to see me so she made a lie about suspending club."

"No, it's the opposite."

I looked at Hiratsuka-sensei with shock. What she just said sounded illogical, there's no way Yukinoshita wanted to see me.

"She was not lying about the suspension of activities, there were several students who came to request for her help but she just declined them politely."

I scrunched my face at her words, hearing about Yukinoshita rejecting requests sounded like a flat out lie.

"You don't believe me? She really does that. It's like she just wanted to stay inside the club room. I feel she loves that club and doesn't want to let it go."

Imagining Yukinoshita doing something childish was really hard for me to believe, if it were Yuigahama I guess that would appear plausible.

"What I want you to do is quite simple."

Sensei's voice disturbed my train of thought and I focused my attention to her to not miss out on what she was going to say.

"I won't ask you to join the club again but please, spare your time to pay a visit."

"Just that, sensei?"

I asked with disbelief. It was rare for her to make a simple request. I don't know what to say about it. She just looked at me without giving a response, it made me uncomfortable under her silent gaze.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she would hate to see my face again."

"Thanks Hikigaya, I really owe you this time."

Sensei returned to her usual self again, it put me at ease knowing she was still the same as before. Then I stood up from my seat and asked for permission to leave.

"Would that be all sensei? May I leave now?"

"Yeah, that's everything. Please take care on your way home."

I nodded my head and began to walk towards the door, leaving sensei behind who began to light another cigarette.

"By the way, could you convince Yuigahama too? It would help a lot."

I turned my head back and thought of the possibilities.

"I can't promise anything."

"Fair enough. Remember I have your mother's number, so don't think of any funny stuff on your way."

I just waved my hand before shutting the door.

* * *

"Yo."

Yuigahama spun around after hearing me, her face full of relief.

"Hikki, I thought you wouldn't fulfill your promise."

Yuigahama put her hands to her side and attempted to intimidate me with her cute face. I just walked slowly to her side.

"You think lowly of me, I am always trying to fulfill my promises." I said seriously.

"It can't be helped, you took so long." She complained.

"Sorry for making you wait then."

"Mmm, its fine. What's important is you're here." She put on a warm smile.

"Let's go, it's already getting late."

I led the way while prompting her to walk, she followed suit immediately without answering.

"I will take my bike, you can wait by the school gate."

"Mou, I have been waiting all this time, I am coming too."

Seeing her determination, I can't help but accept her request. Then we walked to the bike rack together without starting a conversation, kind of weird for her being quiet like that but it was fine since she was in good mood.

After retrieving my bike, both of us left the school ground in silence. I am fine with all of this but I wonder how long she would stay like that.

"You know Hikki, I prefer if it happens occasionally."

"What do you mean?"

I answered her question without looking at her.

"It's about what I did today, having to study with everyone, chatting with my friends, have lunch with..."

She mumbled the last part so I didn't quite catch it, maybe it wasn't important since she didn't say it loud.

"Isn't that your daily routine, I don't see the fun in those."

"Well yeah, but that's what makes it special though." She said while smiling at me.

I didn't respond and just continued walking in silence, suddenly Yuigahama started fidgeting for some reason, I didn't want to point it out since this girl won't like it if her weird attitude get noticed.

"Umm Hikki..."

"Right, this is it."

We reached the T junction where we separated ways. I put my bag onto the front basket and was ready to ride my bike. Before I could, I felt something tug on my shirt.

"Yuigahama, what ar-"

"Hikki."

She interrupted me by calling my name, her voice was soft yet resolute. I felt the need to answer her.

"Yes?"

Silence enveloped us and it seemed like an eternity as I waited for her to talk again. She looked at me with upturned eyes and a shaky voice she spoke.

"Umm... Can you escort me home today?"

"Why?"

I can't help but question why she needed me to accompany her, it wasn't like she would get into any trouble on her way back.

"Umm it's... I-it's dark out, you see."

Yuigahama pointed to the sky above us, looking up to where she pointed I saw that while it was the afternoon, it wasn't that dark.

"It's not tha-"

I was stopped when I return my eyes to her, looking at me with puppy eyes.

"U-umm yeah, sure." I decided to comply with her request, no longer asking for her reason.

"Yay! Thank you Hikki!"

Yuigahama skipped her way towards me and hugged me tightly, her sudden closeness shocking myself. My body froze in place even though her embrace was warm. A minute later, I finally regained myself.

"Uhh... Yuigahama, can you release me now?"

Like a robot with a new battery, Yuigahama backed away quickly, making her stumble and fall on her bottom. I parked my bike again and approached her.

"Are you alright?"

I extended my hand to her and pulled her up, but not before she took a while to look at it.

"Sorry, I was too excited."

I shook my head at her and asked again.

"Did you get hurt?"

She just smiled at my question and shook her head in return.

"Nope, I am fine. Thank you."

I held my bike and started striding it at my side.

"Let's go, it's almost dinner, I don't want having Komachi waiting for me too long."

"You know Hikki, Hina was telling me..."

Yuigahama followed me with a better mood than before and started talking about what she learned today, I just gave short responses whenever she asked for my opinion.

* * *

Since we walked together at a normal pace and nothing else happening on our way back, we reached her house in roughly twenty minutes.

"Here we are."

I said while stopping in front of the Yuigahama household. She stopped in front of me and just looking at her feet.

"T-thanks Hikki, sorry you had to take me home today."

"Its fine, I don't mind it." I said flatly.

'I wonder what Komachi gonna cook today'

My mind imagining Komachi welcoming me with my favorite food on the table, what a wonderful moment. Right now, I can't wait to see my imouto's face.

"Hikki, are you listening to me?"

Yuigahama's voice reeled me back to the real world and I tried focusing my vision to the girl in front of me, she looked a bit mad and was glaring at me. I glanced to the side and replied.

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts. What were you talking about?"

"Geez, Hikki! You should pay more attention to others when they are talking to you." Yuigahama scolded, both hands on her side.

Mental note to self: Do not make girls mad, even the nice ones. When they get mad, they look so scary.

"Sorry, I just feel hungry and can't wait to have Komachi's food." I raised my hand to calm her down while telling the truth.

"Ah I see."

Yuigahama start fidgeting on her position, her sudden change in mood confusing me. Was there something that repeatedly made her uncomfortable?

"You see, I was wondering... if you wanted to have dinner here."

She mindlessly played with her fingers while looking at me curiously, but I couldn't accept her offer now because I had another dat- I mean dinner with my sister.

"Oh, don't mind me, I will ju-"

"Hikki-kun!"

A voice called me from within the house, we turn our attention to see Hanae-san smiling widely at me.

"Hanae-san."

"Mama!"

I smiled awkwardly at Hanae-san while Yuigahama called her mom loudly.

"As I thought, it's you. I was worried because Yui hasn't come back yet. But if she was with you, I feel assured of her safety." Hanae-san went towards us while smiling happily.

"Good evening."

I bowed my head to her while in respect, she stopped and talked to us again.

"So you take Yui here today? My, my, you are so kind."

"No, I just didn't really have anything else to do, so it's fine."

Yuigahama looked at me intensely after hearing my statement, maybe she wanted to correct me and say that I was lying. To my surprise, she just turned her face away and faced her mother.

"Mama, didn't I send a text that I was with someone earlier? You don't need to come here."

Hanae-san just smiled with a hand on her cheek, enjoying this moment.

"It can't be helped Yui, I was just worried about you. You should have told me you were with Hikki-kun in the first place."

"Umm I am a boy too, you know. You should be more worried if she went with me."

I tried to remind them that it was a bad idea to trust one's daughter with a boy, especially one of our age. But it didn't go as I expected, she had a smug grin behind her hand.

"Ara, ara Hikki-kun~ Are you implying that you are to do something to Yui in case you two are alone?" she said teasingly.

"Umm I don't..."

Asked by her sudden question, I couldn't answer immediately. I didn't have any intention to do anything to Yuigahama, but as a man I can't stop myself thinking of such things now.

"Mama! You are troubling him, look! He is making a weird face!"

Yuigahama saved me and drove her mother away by shoving her away, I thanked her internally and sighed in relief. After making sure her mother stayed inside the house, Yuigahama showed up again and walked up to me.

"Sorry, Mama is a bit excited again. I hope you can forgive me for that."

I shook my head at her apology.

"Nah, it's fine. Glad to see her so full of energy."

"A-ahaha, that's true..."

Yuigahama said awkwardly and just stood in place without making any movements, my cue to leave this place and go home to see Komachi.

"I need to go now, it's already late."

"That's right..." I hopped on my bike and was ready to go when I remembered something about Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Oh, one last thing. Tomorrow, are you free after school?" I turned my head.

"Eh? To-to-to-tomorrow?! I-I..." Yuigahama began to stutter while her eyes darted around.

"It's fine if you already have plans, it's not really that importa-"

"N-no! I can go! Definitely, I can go!"

Suddenly she shouted with a lot of determination on her face, I don't know what made her like that but if she said so, it would be easier for me.

"That's good, I will take my leave now, before Komachi gets mad at me."

I said my goodbye and started to pedal my bike, hoping my little sister is waiting for me with my favorite meal.

* * *

 _Little did Hachiman know, he was leaving a blushing girl who was smiling while watching his back._


	17. Chapter 17

**Yahoo Everyone,**

 **I am back with the next chapter, but before that I want to say sorry to all of you who was waiting this story,**

 **my real life is really busy atm but the most reason why I haven't update it because writer block? I think(the truth I just playing my game when I am free) sorry about that. enough with my stupid reason lets answer some review**

 **PureOfPure :** I am sorry, will try update fast, but make the scene to flow like water is so hard so don't blame me too much :'(

 **Guest :** what is that, that kinda cool 3. but its not the last, don't worry

 **casvalo03o :** Glad you like it, I will try make it better(hope so)

 **Betrayed Dream :** XD Its because everyone support that make yui so strong, she is goddes after all

 **calvados :** No, you are not. maybe you are a MC too like Hachiman XD

 **Flash Falcon :** That will be so cruel however, Hachiman will decide that route :)

 **Kou :** Miura love hachiman? Just Kidding, I like that pair too, but she won't make any move here.

 **Azurine-sama :** Thank you, I still have a long way to go because I still can't do anything on my own but I am glad you read my story

 **Sorashita Charyubi :** Sorry to disapoint you, I will show her next one

 **and done, reading all of your review really make me happy. Don't worry, just tell me what you think about this one latter.**

 **PS: Since my BetaReader too having a bit trouble logging, he/she doesnt leaving anything to say but he/she said like "Betrayed Dream" comment XD**

NB: Oregairu is not mine, well you know who have it

* * *

 **-Wednesday Evening, Yuigahama residence-  
**

While watching Hikigaya Hachiman ride his bike, Yui was left confused.

 _'What should I do? He is asking me out after school tomorrow... Is this really happening? Maybe this is just a dream...'_

Yui pinched her left arm and felt the sting, but that gave her another sensation that ran throughout her entire body.

 _'N-no way, I can't believe it's really happening.'_ She began to grin happily as snippets of their conversation lingered in her mind. _'W-what should I do?'_

"Yui, are you okay?"

From the house, Hanae tried calling her daughter who just stood in front of their house. She didn't know what her daughter and Hachiman had been talking about but it made her worried to see her daughter stock still like that.

It had been several days since Yui was back to her usual self. Before that, she always had a gloomy aura around her and a sad expression on her face. Even though she would put a happy face in front of her mother she knew better that she had problems, but she couldn't do anything if Yui won't say anything about it to her.

Looking at Yui who was not moving from her spot, Hanae slowly walked towards her daughter and tapped her left shoulder.

"Eep!"

The sudden touch made Yui let out a squeaking. Looking back, she saw her mother smiling face.

"M-mama! Don't scare me like that!"

"What's wrong, you seem weird?" Hanae asked worriedly.

"N-no, I'm fine. How long were you standing here?"

"Just a moment ago."

"R-really?" Yui asked.

Hanae nodded, watching Yui with a concerned look trying to figure out what happened earlier. Finding a dash of red on the cheeks of her daughter face, she deduced that her daughter was faring well. Then, to find an answer to her question, she decided to tease her.

"Oh? What's this, did I miss something? Did Hikki perhaps finally ask you out?"

"Wha-! H-h-how did you find out about that?" Yui stammered, her embarrassment growing.

Hanae chuckled at her daughter's reaction, glad that Yui wasn't depressed like before.

 _'As I thought, Hikki is the one who can change her mood effortlessly.'_

"It's a secret~" Hanae-san winked playfully.

"Don't tell me you were eavesdropping!"

Ignoring her Yui's protests, Hanae walked back to their house followed by her daughter who continued to throw her questions.

* * *

 **-Next day-**

"Yosh."

I said to myself, signaling I was ready for today. Even if what happened last night was really unexpected for me, this was what I had been waiting for.

 _'Today, I will go out with Hikki.'_

Just imagining it made me really embarrassed. I don't know what pushed Hikki to ask me out, it almost feels like it's all just a misunderstanding...

...b-but it isn't, right? I'm sure he was asking me about my schedule after school so that we could spend time together.

 _'Kyaa~ thinking about it is too much exciting! I wonder what will happen later...'_

"Fufufu, it looks like someone can't wait to see Hikki."

I turned my head to find Mama smiling, half her body peeking out from the door of my room.

"Mou! Mama, it's not like that. I just don't want my hair to get all messed up." I lied.

She just laughed at my lame excuse, I guess she could see right through me. She moved closer to stand behind me.

"Hmm, isn't this the new perfume you bought last week?" Mama began to sniff the back of my neck and I couldn't help but be embarrassed from her action.

"Mama, stop! i-it tickles!"

She moved away and smiled, looking beautiful even without make up. I am glad I inherited that much from her.

"Kidding aside I am really glad. You are happier than before, though I do wonder what, or who is responsible."

I just looked away shyly. She always did things like this, whenever I get excited about something she would tease me before giving me some words of encouragement.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. Just follow your heart." she said while touching my cheek

Seeing her face I feel more relaxed than ever. Even if it's not the first time she had done this, it never failed to calm my nerves. I look directly into her eyes and flashed her my best smile.

"Mhm, I will do my best!"

Mama nodded and left my room, but not before stopping to say one last thing.

"Come on then, I already prepared your favorite food."

* * *

 _'What should I do...'_

I couldn't help but grow restless again. Currently, I am still on my way to school but as I neared closer to the school grounds I got another anxiety attack.

It can't be helped, right? It's my first time to be asked out by someone I like. I know this isn't my first experience getting confessed to, last year I received a couple of confessions from other boys, but since I don't really feel anything for them I just rejected them politely.

I don't know what they saw in someone stupid like me, but as Mama said, 'just follow your heart.' So I didn't accept any one knowing I don't see them in the same way.

But this time was different. I like Hikki, just being near him made me both comfortable and nervous. I could be myself too, no need to adjust myself to fit the wants of others. So if he started to look at me as a girl, then this was my another chance to let him know I like him.

Easier said than done though. My heart won't calm down right now, I wonder what would happen if I saw him right now...

"Hallo Hallo, Yui!"

I heard a familiar voice call my name, then I see a glasses-wearing girl with short-brown hair walking towards me. She is Ebina Hina, my classmate and one of the girls in my clique. She is really kind even though she has a weird taste for a girl, what do they call those again? Fundoshi? Hojoushi? I forgot what it was, but it was a really weird hobby.

"Yahallo Hina." I replied with smile

"What's wrong, is there something bugging your mind?" Hina asked suddenly, I blinked. Was my face really that easy to read?

"Umm no, everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just my intuition that told me that you have a problem, care to share it?"

Hina looked at me intently and I felt uncomfortable under her gaze, I tried making an excuse to her.

"It's true, there is nothing wrong with me." I gave a smile, hoping my nervousness wouldn't show.

She peered at me for a while but stopped and just walked together with me. I released a sigh of relief and thanked her in my heart for not prying any further. Hina was really a kind girl and I am glad to have a friend like her.

"Hina, what were you doing yesterday?"

I tried to strike a new conversation but when I turned my head I just found her stopping in her step, she tried focusing her eyes forward while fixing her glasses to get a better view.

"Isn't that Hikitani-kun?"

Hearing that my head turned to where Hina was looking and I saw Hikki straddling his bike through the entrance gate. He didn't have a bad aura like usual, but he looked so sleepy. I wonder why he was like that?

Suddenly I remembered about what's in store for today and I became embarrassed again.

"Hey Yui, did you hear me?"

I was reeled back from my thoughts by a voice, finding Hina standing before me.

"Y-yes, I heard you." I lied, hoping she would believe me. Hina just sighed then looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Yui, if you keep lying like that one after another, no soon will you start to come off as dishonest."

Listening to what Hina said, I realized what I had done. Hina was a precious friend to me, it wasn't good to hide things and lie to her. Feeling I did something bad to her and the want to apologize, I take a deep breath.

"Hina, I-"

"Okay, that's enough."

Before I could finish what I was saying, Hina interrupted me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yui, I am not mad at you. I am simply worried, and I just want you to get it together and focus on what are you doing right now because I don't want you to make a mistake or hurt yourself."

She took a pause and checked to see if I was paying attention to her words, I just stared at my feet unable to face her properly.

"I don't like to tell people what they must and must not do, however if you still act like this, you'll make Yumiko worried."

Hearing that name, I raised my face to meet eyes with her. She nodded to me and spoke again.

"Looks like you understand. What I want to tell you is, if it's Yumiko, she will not be satisfied with a lie. She will interrogate you until she gets her hands on the truth. So you have to be careful around her if it's about something you don't want to talk about with either of us."

I nodded in agreement to what Hina said. If I don't want anyone to know, I should calm myself and act like I normally do. I wiped the tears budding at the corner of my eyes and gave a smile to her.

"Sorry Hina, and thank you for understanding. I promise to tell you everything when the time is right."

"That's the Yui I know. We better get going then."

She smiled back before turning towards the school gate. Looking at her back I can't help but feel happy and lucky to have a friend like her.

* * *

 _'Ugh, what time is it?'_

I woke up from my sleeping position with a bit of back pain, after having sleepless nights and added with the boring lesson it made me fall asleep. There weren't many students around me, that meant either it was lunch break or already after class.

Wow, I really slept well in class today, I sure am glad Hiratsuka-sensei was absent today. If not, I'm sure she would have called me to the 'interrogation room' right now.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?"

A girl's voice called me from above my head. Lazily, I looked upward without moving much.

"What do you want? It's rare to see you stay this late after class here."

In front of me was the Fire Queen Miura Yumiko. It had been a long time since our little confrontation, I wonder what she wanted from me this time.

"After class? Are you on drugs or something? It's only lunch break, stupid."

Ugh, hearing her voice after waking up is the worst. I feel bad to whoever was going to marry her in the future.

"Umm yeah, my bad." I stood up from my seat and walked to exit the classroom.

"Where are you going?" Miura asking from behind.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm going to grab something for lunch." I said without turning around.

"...okay."

Surprisingly, Miura accepted it without picking up a fight like always. That was good, I am too exhausted after just waking up.

On the way to the canteen, I couldn't help but feel the attention of every student I passed by glued at me. It was as uf my usual anonymity disappeared and I became popular instantly. However, looking at them closely, their eyes weren't directed at me but rather at someone behind me. I stopped on my tracks and turned around see the reason for the unwanted gazes, facing her directly I asked with an annoyed tone.

"Why are you following me?"

"Following you? Don't make me laugh, I just wanted to go to the canteen."

I rolled my eyes in response to her stupid reply.

"There are other ways towards the canteen and you decided to take this way?"

"What's your problem, it's not like this corridor is yours."

 _*sigh*_

Knowing her I decided to surrender and be the one to take a different route.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Miura blocked me from leaving, arms crossed.

"Just taking a different path." I said briefly. Miura raised her eyebrows at hearing my answer and stared at me as if I had said something weird.

"Are you seriously that stupid? The canteen is right over there, why would you need to take a roundabout way to get there?"

I didn't say anything else to her and instead passed by her so I could start walking away.

"Oh no you don't! You will take this way with me!" Miura hugged my right arm and dragged me with her.

"Oi, what are you doing? Let me go right now!"

I tried to pull away but it was futile, I ended up squirming in vain.

"Stop moving and follow me obediently!"

She tightening her grip, letting me feel more of her... assets pressing against my arm. If I moved, I would definitely push them around more and I'm sure if she realized it she would explode and brand me as pervert for the whole school to look down upon.

Defeated, I submitted to her whim and let her drag me to the canteen.

Arrived at the area, Miura wasn't slowing down at all. She proceeded to lead me to the cashier, ignoring everybody's gaze on us. No one asked the reason behind Miura's weird actions and anyone in the way just stepped aside, but knowing her well I clearly understood why.

Miura finally releasing her hold of me while she chose which food she wanted to eat. Even though I could run away from this place right now my body and mind weren't in-sync, I could still feel her faint warmth lingering on my skin.

"Hikio, did you hear me?"

"Huh? What?"

Miura's voice broke me from my train of thought and I saw her annoyed expression. I just gave her a clueless look since I didn't know what she wanted from me.

"I was asking you what you wanted to eat!"

"Ah, sorry. I will just take Yakisoba bread-"

"Haaa? Are you always junk food like that every break time? No wonder you have bad eyes."

"Stop with the insults, I eat what I want to eat."

"Nope, not in front of me."

She told the cashier to ignore my order and took her time to think of what to get while looking at the menu.

"Let's see, I'll take special lunch set #2 and strawberry juice. As for him, a normal lunch set is enough."

Oi, oi. What is with that different treatment? But that wasn't the main problem right now.

"Why are you deciding what I will have for lunch?"

"Don't worry, it's my treat."

"Treat? No, I don't nee-"

"Here is your order~"

The cashier interrupted me by bringing the two sets of meals, greatly different in comparison. The left one had simple curry while the right one looked appetizing, with a tempting, glittering exterior... although I don't really know what the food's name was. I just stared at it and felt myself grow hungrier than before. Miura took away the right dish without hesitation, but before she took another step she turned my way and prompted me to follow her.

"Come on." Miura said proudly to me much like her usual self. I just gave her a nod in response.

With the food in hand we began to look for a vacant table to eat at. There was one free table and another long one with several vacant seats, however at the long table were several other students who all wore glasses. I don't know what group they were, maybe some otaku or a bunch of smart students. It was obvious that there was no need to ask where I was sitting.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Miura called me from behind, I answered her without stopping.

"Just gonna join their table."

"There is a free table over there!"

Miura pointed at the lone table in the middle of the place, I ignored her protest and moved closer to the long table. Reluctantly Miura followed suit without complaints but before taking a seat, I nodded at one of the students who were looking at us. That at least was enough to ask for their permission to join their table. Miura chose to sit in front of me, though she was looking at me with disappointment.

I began to pray before eating but was disturbed by the girl across my seat.

"Ugh, it's so hot right now. Don't you think it's too cramped here?"

Miura glared at the students who occupied the table before us, effectively driving them away one by one without a word heard from them as they carried away their unfinished food to look for a safer place elsewhere.

"Much better~" Miura sighed.

What was that? Was that a power of popular people? Or was it her 'Queen' aura that made it done easier? Whatever that was, it was really scary and I felt really bad for them.

"You shouldn't do that. They just wanted to eat their lunch peacefully."

She looked at me with annoyance then, while pointing her fork at my face, she spoke.

"It's all your fault. If you had just obeyed everything I said then none of this would have happened."

 _'Oi! That's kinda dangerous, you could poke my eyes out!'_

I blinked in confusion to her remark, then remembered what she said earlier.

"No, even if what you said was true, that was still wrong."

I just can't accept what she suggested to me so easily.

"Oh? How so?"

She was back to her normal self, setting down her fork. I released a sigh of relief at her obedience.

 _'I'm glad she wants to listen to me right now.'_

I focused my attention back to her and explained before she grew impatient.

"I didn't want that table because that is in the middle of your _'world'_."

"My _'world?'_ What are you going on about?"

"Look at them carefully and tell me what you see."

Miura following my instructions and, looking around the cafeteria room several times she returned to me confused.

"So, what do you see?" I asked her.

"Nothing. There is nothing wrong, it's just normal students having their lunch."

"Exactly. And I don't want to be right in the middle of it."

"You aren't making any sense at all. What's so wrong with eating in one place with everyone?"

"That's simple. First, I am not part of your normal world, so I don't want to have to do anything with it. Second, look at that."

I pointed at the table which had been occupied by a boy and a girl from another class. They were giving off a nice aura around them, enjoying their lunch while engaging in a friendly chat.

"What about that couple?"

I smiled at her innocent answer because it was as I had expected from her. However my actions made Miura feel disgusted, she appeared quite displeased and scooted away from me.

"W-what are you looking at? Creep!"

I regained my composure with a cough, then started to explain once again.

"what I'm trying to say here is just as you saw, whenever a boy and a girl share a table, everyone will view them as a couple. If we sat at that table you suggested, what do you think would have ran in people's minds?"

Miura fell silent after hearing what I said, playing her food with her fork.

"...it's not like I care about what people say." She finally spoke after a while, her voice low and close to a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Never mind."

I don't know why she said that, but if she wanted me to forget it, then so be it.

"Itadakimasu."

I began to eat my free food quietly, and even though it's not like Miura's meal, free food is always tasty for me. No, I think everyone would definitely agree to this.

"So, do you wanna know why I brought you here?"

 _'Isn't she the one who followed me around? Meh, it's just like her, thinking the other way around.'_

I shook my head to answer her question, she still hasn't started to eat and was just playing with her food.

"It's about Yui."

I stopped and faced her properly to hear what she had to say.

"Today she appears restless. Do you know anything about it?"

I shook my head once again.

"Yui was looking at you for the whole day and you were just sleeping innocently. You sure you don't know what's going on?" She raised her voice a bit earning glances from a few people around us.

"And don't you dare give a crappy answer like 'I don't know anything about it'."

"Can't I eat my lunch peacefully?" I mumble monotonously.

"Fine! But you owe me an explanation afterwards."

Miura harrumphed and faced away from me, letting me continue to finish my meal albeit a feeling of dread about what was in store for me after this stopped me from enjoying my freebie.

"Thanks for the food."

I clapped both of my hands together once I'm done to express my gratitude, even if it was just a plain meal it would surely let me go on for the rest of the day.

"How was the food?

"It's good, I guess."

"Alright, now tell me about Yui."

Knowing I couldn't run away now, I decided to tell her everything I know.

"Okay, first I'm sorry. I can't do your request, it's impossible for me to do that." I had promised Hanae-san too, although she forced me to do it but Miura doesn't need to know that.

"What are you talking about?"

Miura tilted her head with an eyebrow raised. Couldn't she really remember when she cried like that?

"Don't you remember? When we were talking at the corridor."

She stopped moving and didn't say anything to me, maybe I needed to be frank to get to her.

"That time, you were cryi-"

"Stop! You don't need to tell me everything!"

She shied away with a tint of red on her cheeks. She was mad, I'm sure she would kill me if I said more than that. I decided to keep quiet until she calmed herself to avoid invoking her wrath any further. After several minutes passed, she looked back at me again and sighed.

"It's alright. I already realized my request is unreasonable, you can forget about it and all the things that happened _'that time'_." She emphasized the last part like an absolute order that must be done.

"Okay."

Silence filled our table once again while there were still others eating around us. I don't know what I should do right now, I already finished my lunch earlier so I don't have anything else to do. Before I could think of a way out of this situation, Miura talked.

"So, do you know something about Yui?"

I tried to remember something related to Yuigahama until last night.

"I don't know what happened to her. All I remember is asking her to accompany me to the service club."

"' _Service club?_ ' Don't tell me..." Miura looked at me with disgust and anger.

"No. It's not like what you think, you already visited it before."

"Really?"

She was clearly uninterested with this topic and went to enjoying her food. Since she wouldn't ask anything else, I thought it was better to leave her alone right now.

"Well then I'll be heading back now so if you'll excuse me."

Miura glanced at me and gave a short answer.

"Sure."

I placed my plate back on the tray and brought it to the cashier to be put away, helping the staff wasn't bad once in a while. I was in a better mood so doing something like this won't affect me too much. After all, nothing could beat a free meal. Even if I don't know why Miura wanted to treat me, I don't need to think of it too much.

"Hikio."

Suddenly, Miura called me by my stupid nickname with a loud voice, causing everyone to look at me curiously. I turn towards her, only to find her smirking.

"Don't forget to treat me back next time."

I take it back. She isn't nice at all. She's just taking advantage of my inexperience about the sly way to make someone indebted to you. I will make sure to keep a mental note about this in my head.

* * *

Nothing much happened after lunch time ended, just Yuigahama having an awkward moment when she passed by my seat. She didn't talk to me even if she knew I was watching her, she just avoided my eyes without a word and walked robotically to her seat, not bothering to join her clique.

One thing I noticed about her unusual behavior was her face had a bright red color. I wonder if she was suffering a fever today, I should ask about it later. I don't want to force her to accompany me while she had a bad condition.

I decided waiting for Yuigahama outside the classroom, even if I wanted to ask about her health I don't want anyone know that she was hanging around with someone like me. She still had her own reputation to protect and I don't want to ruin it. So for the safety reasons, I leaned at the wall several feet from the classroom's door, in this position I could still see anyone who left the room.

Finally, Yuigahama exited alone, it was kinda weird to see her all by herself like this. This however did make it easier to approach her without any obstructions.

"Yuigahama." I called to get her attention.

"Hi-Hikki!"

Yuigahama was oddly startled at my sudden greeting. She appeared nervous and was still keeping her eyes away from me. As I expected, she wasn't feeling well.

"Are you okay?"

I asked about her condition, I didn't want to make her mother worried more than before.

"Umm, yeah..."

She sounded rather unsure and I couldn't help but doubt her answer.

"You sure? We can do this at another time if you want."

 _'Or I can just go by myself,'_ I said internally. Her presence wasn't much needed for this task, I was just accepting Sensei's suggestion without really wanting Yuigahama to get involved again.

"No, I am fine. It's better faster than late, right?"

I smiled at her spirit, even though she was gloomy before. If she wanted to help that badly, I couldn't back down now.

"No, the right phrase is **'it's better late than never'**."

"Really? Ahaha."

She scratched her head while smiling embarrassed.

"Anyway, let's go."

I led the way and motioned her to follow me, she nodded and walked with me by my left sideas we began our journey to the Ice Queen's lair, A.K.A the Service Club.


	18. Chapter 18

**Yahoo everyone**

 **I am here with updated chapter,**

 **I know that I really like snail who can't do everything faster, its not like anyone reading my story...**

 **just kidding, whoever you are who like or dislike, who just watching or responding it with leaving a review. this chapter for all of you who like this anime**

 **and so lets answering some review**

 **Kou:** miura have several way to get what she want, dont get deceived by her queen aura. Thank you and I will try to finish it

 **PureOfPure:** sorry have make you waiting so long, if nothing bad happen I will keep udate it once a month or maybe faster? I Hope so, just stay close and prepare handkerchief XD

 **Betrayed Dream:** I think its just a girk nature to have sly personality, the differentiate is how they use it(that kinda too realistic response,sorry)

 **Calvados:** nah, that just what you think ***evil grin***

 **Sorasita Charyubi:** well, she would love it if someone telling her that

 **That its all,**

 ***phew* using smart phone to update is kinda hard dont you think so? Well, I will fix it later**

 **NB: oregairu isn't mine**

* * *

Walking along the corridors at afternoon was way better than at morning. The nice atmosphere, the beauty of sunlight passing through the windows...

However, it wasn't just those things that made me like this time of day, but rather the fact that the hallways were devoid of other students, making me feel like we were alone in the whole school, as if we owned it.

"Hikki, where are we going to?"

On the way to Service Club Yuigahama grew even more restless than before, though she still followed me earnestly. Right now, she was looking at me with a doubtful gaze, I turned my head towards her and explained our objective.

"We are going to see Yukinoshita."

"H-huh? Why?" Her voice began to quiver.

"Hiratsuka-Sensei asked me to, better be done with it faster than to invoke her wrath, right?"

She didn't answer me and just stared at her feet, clearly uncomfortable to meet Yukinoshita considering the unpleasant memories she had with her.

"Don't worry, it won't take long." I said to calm her down even a little.

"Mmm." Yuigahama just nodded.

The truth was, I was just as worried as Yuigahama. I still didn't know what to say if I saw Yukinoshita later, however repeatedly postponing this would only keep the matter weighing down on me. And I am sure if I did that, not only would my mind suffer, a certain old lady would hunt me down like a hungry animal.

As we got closer to the Service Club's room, I couldn't helped getting tensed from the anxiety.

"Hikki, are you okay?"

Yuigahama's voice called from behind, concern shimmering in her eyes.

"As I expected, we should do this some other time. Let's get going right now." She said, gesturing to leave. I needed to get myself together, if I showed even the slightest hint of hesitation she would surely back out.

"No," I shook my head and answered with determination. "The club is just near. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can go."

Not getting the response she expected, she kept quiet and followed me.

Reaching the club room's door, I gently knocked on the door. However, there wasn't any response coming from inside. I wonder if she took a break today.

"Maybe she's not here?"

We had the same thing in mind, this room was empty. If Yukinoshita wasn't here, maybe she had something important to do elsewhere. But then Hiratsuka-Sensei's words flashed in my mind.

'She had been coming to get the key like usual.'

I took a deep breath and knocked once again, then both of us waited for a response. Still nothing.

'I think Hiratsuka-Sensei was just exaggerating about Yukinoshita still coming to the club everyday-'

"Come in."

I heard a faint voice come from the other side, I turned to find Yuigahama surprised as well. That meant it wasn't just my imagination.

I turned my head back to the door and placed my hand on the handle, bracing myself to enter this battlefield and be ready to defend against any incoming attacks.

"Sorry for intruding." I murmured upon opening the door.

Inside the club room, there wasn't much difference than the last time I left the place. The chairs tables were still piled up at the back of the room, with a single long table which I moved with Yukinoshita before in the same position. Although I wondered why it was so clean, had she been cleaning all this time while I was away?

"I believe I already said that the club is suspended, so why are you here?"

Even if we haven't seen each other for some time, she still had her cold personality. As expected of the Ice Queen.

I wonder who could break through all of her defenses and make her like a normal girl again.

...wait, what the hell was I thinking? There is nobody who can change her.

"I suppose there is nothing to talk about, so I want you to leave this place immediately."

Then I remembered I haven't answered Yukinoshita's question from before. However, after listening to her remark, I couldn't come up with a good excuse to make her listen to what I had in store, until I remember Yuigahama.

"Uh, I just came here accompanying someone."

I look behind to see no one there, then at the opened door I found her standing still in place.

"Yuigahama, you should come in."

"Y-Yuigahama-san..." Yukinoshita mumbled softly, now focused at the door.

She didn't move an inch and continued to stare at her feet, she really didn't want to be here.

 _Sigh_

I walked towards Yuigahama, silent until now.

"Don't you want to end this sooner?" I said in a low voice. She slowly raised her eyes to meet mine.

"But..."

Once again she averted her gaze and never said anything else. We were getting nowhere, and if this kept up I would miss to record Prechure for Komachi.

"Come on Yuigahama, it'll be quick."

She still didn't respond.

'Damn, I don't wanna have to do this but there's no other way...'

"Yui."

At that, Yuigahama looked directly into my eyes with a shocked expression, I did my best to stay calm and continue.

"Everything will be alright." I said, hoping to sound reassuring so she would understand. She then wiped a tear at the corner of her eye with the back of her hand.

"Okay."

Yuigahama gave a small smile while nodding her head, now calm enough to hold a conversation. I nodded back and returned inside to where the club president was. She looked at the arriving person intently, wanting to confirm if it really was Yuigahama.

"E-excuse me..." She said nervously upon entering the room. Yukinoshita stood up from her seat and faced her with a shocked face.

"Yui... gahama." She stuttered with her name.

"Hello, Yukinoshita-san." Yuigahama greeted back.

Both of them stayed silent while staring at each other for several minutes, but Yukinoshita was the first one to turn away. Watching both of them from the side, it was clear that this situation was really awkward. But it was the right moment for me to let her hear me out for what I had to say.

"Ehem..."

With a cough both of them faced me in unison, but the sudden attention made my throat dry and the fact that two beautiful girls would listen to me made me lose the courage I had built up from before. I scratched my head, deciding to say what came to my mind at the moment.

"Umm, there's something I want to ask to you, Yukinoshita."

There was a hint of sorrow in Yuigahama's face before she turned her head towards the other girl, Yukinoshita didn't move and still looked down. Even if she didn't respond, I knew she was at least listening.

"You said that the club's activities have been suspended, if that's the case then why do you still come here?"

Silence enveloped the room as we just awaited for her reply. Moments later she raised her head and looked directly at me, sadness now reflecting in her eyes.

"There is no real reason as to why, I simply love this club."

After saying that, she peered wistfully at the sky through the window.

"In this place I can become myself without the need to worry about anything else." She had spoken once more before she fell quiet.

I couldn't help but be in awe as I saw her. She was like a majestic painting of a maiden brought to life and my eyes found themselves glued to her image. Even then, my brain refused to stop and kept forming a possibility from her information.

"Then, do you hate me?" My voice echoed within the room. Once again, both girls looked at me with different expressions. Yuigahama was rather surprised while Yukinoshita had an indifferent one.

"Not really, maybe a little?"

'So she does hate me... but why?'

Pondering over what could possibly cause her to hate me like that, I had only one reason in mind.

"Does this concern Yuigahama?"

The girl in question was surprised at what I said, she never expected her name to be brought up. Yukinoshita took a deep breath before answering.

"It appears so..."

She had said in a different tone than her usual, seeming like she still had something to say we waited for her to continue.

"After all, I had not felt this way in a long time."

Melancholy marred her facial features, I wonder what she was thinking right now.

"At first, I was afraid with Yuigahama being overly friendly. I was afraid that one day, she would do the same thing they did." She paused for a while before continuing.

"However, after getting acquainted with her for several days, I knew that she was kind and never had any ulterior motives unlike the others."

She looked at Yuigahama with a tender gaze, then to me.

"But because of certain circumstances, Yuigahama had suddenly said that she has quitted the Service Club, and that has made me sad."

I recalled that time, when Yuigahama voiced herself to leave the club. At that time Yukinoshita asked her for a reason as to why she decided to do so, and even when she did Yukinoshita was still reluctant to let her go.

Now, I understood why she was doing this. She grew lonely because she didn't have anyone else to be with and depend on. I knew little about her family but I assumed she wasn't close to any of them at all. And having a life without anyone to depend on was really hard, I knew this because if I didn't have my little sister Komachi, I was sure my life would have been worse than it was now.

"It's not his fault."

Another girl's voice interrupted my train of thought and I find myself drawn to the source, Yuigahama. Her hands clenched into trembling fists as she fought back her tears and emotions.

"It's not Hikki's fault that I decided to leave club." she raised her head and looked at Yukinoshita straight in the eyes.

"I-I just don't have any qualifications to solve anyone's problem, I am not smart... and I can't voice my inner self. That's why it's not Hikki's fault."

I didn't know what she was thinking right now, but she was trying hard to prove my innocence and Yukinoshita seemed to understand and smiled bitterly.

"I know, and while that may be true, even so I just can't accept that so easily."

Yukinoshita turned her face away and looked outside again, both of them had their own beliefs that made them hit the dead end. However, they didn't realize that they were missing the big picture here.

"No, no one is at fault here" I said.

I avoided any eye-contact by looking at my feet, I needed to focus myself to say it properly. If ever I looked at one of them, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to do so anymore. I could almost feel their eyes boring holes in me as they waited for me to speak.

"It's not Yuigahama's fault, it's not mine nor even Yukinoshita's. It's because all of these is society's fault."

I raised my face and saw their confusion, but I was not yet finished.

"It's because of society that made us like this. Society made me into the Hikigaya Hachiman I am now, one who hated interacting with others. Society made Yuigahama a nice girl who can't speak her mind. Society made Yukinoshita who is a perfectionist. That's why, you don't need to blame yourselves for anything."

I stopped myself and studied their reactions. Yuigahama appeared even more confused that said she was at a loss for words, while Yukinoshita had her hand on her chin, a serious expression on her face.

"Geez, I can speak what I want without any problems!"

Unexpectedly, Yuigahama was the first one to rebuke me. However, what she understood about my explanation was a bit off. I mentally facepalmed to her stupidity.

"I see, if you look at it that way that may be true."

I heard Yukinoshita mumbling to herself, then I shifted my gaze to her. I believed that with her intellectual capacity, she would catch on to what I was trying to say.

"As I expected, with your creepy eyes you can see a problem in a different perspective. However I request that you please stop looking at me with those things, I fear for my chastity."

And that was it. My hopes were sunken so easily by Yukinoshita. Even if she did get the gist of my message, did she really have to say such hurtful things?

"Don't you have any better insult? Stop insulting my eyes. And you should just have said, 'I have a board knowledge that lets me solve problems'."

"Do you think so? I have so many kinds of wonderful words for you, want to hear it?" She said with smug smile.

"No, I'm fine without hearing them."

I raised my right hand to gesture my refusal, she just shrugged her shoulders in disinterest. Yuigahama was silent the whole time, looking at me and Yukinoshita back and forth. I felt bad for leaving her out of our discussed so I cleared my throat and turned to her.

"What I meant was, it's no one's fault that we were stuck in this complicated situation. That's because we did what we thought was right and without realizing it, we were already in this mess."

She now seemed to have understood my explanation so she nodded, I replied back in kind.

"Yukinoshita, I've nothing else to say."

Once more I faced Yuigahama and motioned for the door so that we could take our leave, she turned towards the exit as I fixed the strap of my bag and followed her lead.

"Hikigaya-kun."

Her voice called me, it was a calmer tone this time around. I was curious as to what she was up to, so I turned my head just enough to see her from the corner of my eye. Her face looked serious, the playful smile no longer present.

"I believe now is the time for the Service Club to resume operations."

"Is that so?" I said monotonously, uninterested in her revelation.

Yukinoshita sighed at my response, she steeled herself and spoke again.

"And as a member of the club, your attendance is a must." She commanded.

"I thought you preferred working alone?"

"That is true. If I were to choose between working together or alone, I would have chosen the latter. However, since you are a member nominated by Hiratsuka-Sensei herself, I regret to say I have no other choice but to work with you. Therefore, even if it is against your will, you are required to be present after classes as usual."

I blinked twice. Wasn't she is enjoying her time right now? Why was she asking me to come back to Service Club again?

"Bu-"

"As the president, my order is absolute amongst the members. Abide by the rules, I shall pay no heed to any objections, denials, or any opposing remarks whatsoever."

I wondered why she was like this now, she appeared like a certain queen who I had been dealing with several hours ago and I couldn't help but be suspicious of the possibility that they're twins or something. But I had no choice, if she already said that then there was just one answer for it.

"...Okay"

She nodded at my grunt and moved her line of sight to Yuigahama.

"Yuigahama-san, I would be pleased if you could come to visit every now and then."

She had only been listening the whole time, and so was startled by the sudden question.

"O-okay."

Getting her expected response, Yukinoshita smiled before taking a seat and reading the book she had placed on the table. Since she was done talking, that was our cue to leave but before I stepped outside, I took a glance at Yukinoshita's figure one last time.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Exiting from the school entrance, I was welcomed by the sudden afternoon breeze. It caressed my skin with its gentle touch and felt really good and relaxing. I wonder if this was what they called freedom...

"Yuigahama, you can wait by the school gate, I'll get my bike."

She didn't answer and just stared blankly. Perhaps she had something in mind that left her in a daze? Well, it's better to take my bike now.

* * *

...I don't know what this feeling is.

Just watching Hikki talk with Yukinoshita-san made me feel so... hurt.

I know that I... l-l-love Hikki so much, but watching him talk with her so casually made my heart feel like it was being squeezed.

It was similar to when I played house with my friends during my childhood years. Whenever someone else and I wanted a similar role, I could feel a prickling in my heart. However this time was more intense, I've never felt so anxious than before.

...w-what I should do? Should I tell them what I want? O-or I should just let them take those from me again...

"...hama."

No... No! Not this one, everything else but this one! I'd do whatever I can to take this for myself, even it it's hard and I have to try and try again. I would never stand down.

"Oi, Yuigahama."

"Y-yes!"

I brought back to reality by the loud voice in front of me, Hikki was standing several feet away holding his bike. He had been looking at me with a curious gaze, making me realize I must have been standing spacing out for several minutes.

* * *

"Y-yes!"

Yuigahama finally answered back, though she appeared to be startled. She had been thinking deeply about something serious it seems, that made her forget about everything around her. Knowing this girl, her mind was probably busy on something trivial.

"Let's go, its already this late. I don't want to worry your mother."

"O-okay."

She was still shaking a little as she made her way to me, her head hung low as to hide her face. I couldn't see her face clearly I didn't have a clue on how she was feeling. Deciding to ignore it for now, I strode my bike along with her as we walked.

We passed the school gate in silence, I wondered if she was still thinking about what happened at Service Club earlier. If she was unhappy, then doesn't that mean my solution wasn't the one Yuigahama was seeking? Should I ask her about her feelings right now?

"Yuigahama."

I gazed to my left and found her still like before, then she raised her head and turned to me with a quizzical look. She just stared without replying.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... No problem at all." She gave a faint smile before looking straight ahead again.

"I see."

I responded shortly and went on our way. We never said anything else to each other, it was weird to see her quiet like this. It was just like the time she had a problem with me, I could never let her go back alone. If something were to happen to her then Hanae-san would surely be mad at me.

Passing the school gates, both of us stopped in our tracks automatically.

"I will take this way." Yuigahama pointed the way opposite my house's direction. I turned my bike to where she pointed then urged her to move forward.

"Okay, let's go."

But Yuigahama didn't moving and looked at me confusedly.

"Where are you going, Hikki?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm escorting you home."

She blinked twice at my response, which was weird since I had done this on several occasions. She then asked as expected.

"...why?"

I took a deep breath to conceal my annoyance. Yuigahama was just being herself, she wasn't as quick to understand like Yukinoshita or me. That's why I needed to say everything clearly as possible to avoid misunderstandings.

"It's getting late. It's not safe for a girl to walk home alone."

It wasn't the reason I had in mind, but neither was it untrue. I couldn't bring myself to say the real reason, because let's face it: tell her about her mother's request is kinda embarrassing, right? So wasn't it better to state some common points to not raise her suspicion?

"But I have been going back later than this before." Yuigahama said innocently.

"Well, if you say so."

It's not like I had to take her back, I was just thinking about it. If she didn't want me to do that, then it's no problem of mine.

I turned around and began to leave.

"W-w-wait! You're just gonna surrender like that?!"

Yuigahama ran all the way to my front and raised her arms sideward, blocking my path. Her face was red but it told me she was not backing down easily.

"I asked you once and you declined. I don't think there's a need to push the envelope. It would only prove bothersome, if not annoying."

"No, if you still have a chance, you should always try again."

I had a hunch that we weren't talking about the same thing.

"Why I should do that? Aren't you the one who said that you were fine alone?"

"No- I mean yes, but- t-this isn't like that! I-I mean, I am not against your idea of walking me home, I was just curious about your reason in asking me that..." Her voice slowly softened as she finished her sentence.

Her actions made me unsure on what I should say, my reason was simple yet I didn't want to say it to her. I decided to use a common normalfag's line.

"Nothing, I just think I have to."

"I see..."

Yuigahama mumbled, her face still had a tint of red.

"So, what now? Do you want me to escort you home or will you let me go on my way?"

Yuigahama paused for a while before deciding on what to answer with.

"I want you to walk me home."

And just for a short answer like that, you needed that much time to think?

'Yuigahama's brain lagged like a certain internet browser...'

I smiled at myself on my own joke, if only I could share it with Yuigahama, whom was still blushing.

She sure was acting weird today.

* * *

Walking together side by side, it was a nice situation.

And when I say nice, it wasn't in a "lovey-dovey couple" kind of feel. What I meant to say was the weather was fair, a clear sky above us, not many people around...

Maybe that sounded really stupid for all of you normalfags, but that's what I define as nice. A simple, quiet room is nice, a meal made by Komachi is nice, getting ignored by Hiratsuka-Sensei is nice too. The list could go on until I bored myself just thinking about that.

What I'm trying to say was, I had many things I liked and also had some I don't, if you were to ask me to give an example then forget about it. There were too many to mention and it would be tedious to state them all.

"Hikki."

Yuigahama finally spoke after being quiet for so long, she suddenly called without looking at me. I just grunted in response.

"What do you think of Yukinoshita-san?"

That name caught me off guard. Why'd she ask about that person if it made her uncomfortable? I turned my head to her.

"Why are you suddenly asking something like that?"

"Nothing, just curious."

Without her usual bubbly attitude it seemed like she was dead serious, but this situation wasn't like that. Maybe she just didn't have any other topics in mind, well it's not like she was asking weird things.

Let see, Yukinoshita...

"She's... "

I stopped for a while to think of what Yukinoshita was like.

"She's smart, beautiful, disciplined and can cook well."

"I-I see..." Yuigahama's were locked on the road. "Do you... like her?"

"What?" I looked at her but she didn't say anything else.

 _Sigh._

I didn't know what she was trying to get from me from asking that question, but if she didn't get an answer then she would undoubtedly stay like this until she reached her house. And if Hanae-san were to see her, she would be interrogating me to no end.

So to save myself from that impending doom, I had to answer Yuigahama now.

"That's kinda complicated."

Yuigahama began to pay attention to me, so I continued in giving my answer.

"As a frie- I mean, acquaintance, all I can say is that I do like her to some extent. She's reliable, knows how to deal with complicated stuff. But if you ask me for anything more than just that, I think that's kinda impossible. She is like a sacred artifact atop a pedestal of some ancient religion, we can only look in awe at her but only those with the rights can reach her."

Yuigahama stared at me, making me feel flustered after saying so much.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"N-no, it's nothing."

She looked back to the road in front of us and kept silent, I followed her pace and stayed a few steps behind her. She then slowed her pace until we were side by side again.

"Then, how about me?"

"Huh? What about you?"

I don't understand what she meant by that.

"What do you... think about me?" She said in low voice.

"An annoying girl." I replied immediately.

Yuigahama stopped again, her bangs slightly hiding her eyes from view as she hung her head.

"So that's how you see me."

"Yeah, you are annoying and always bother me, keeps on talking about your day which I couldn't really care less about and always being nice to me even when I told you not to be."

After hearing all of my complaints, I caught a glimpse of tears building up at the corner of her eyes.

"However," the moment the word left my lips it felt like I had just reeled back the weight of everything I had previously said. "However, because of your weird antics on a daily basis I can't help but get used to all of that. And as your acquaintance, I just want to thank you for putting up with my rotten self, as I have been making you feel miserable lately."

Finally, Yuigahama could no longer hold back her tears anymore, her shoulders trembled as she began sobbing. I was glad there weren't any people passing by this road right now, else they would have contacted the police thinking a creepy guy like me made a girl cry. I parked my bike to the side of the road and move closer to console her.

"Oi, why are you crying? Is it because of what I said? Stop crying, people will think I did something bad to you."

Yuigahama didn't listen and only cried louder, her voice rang through along the empty road and I knew whatever I say would not be heard. Looking around I found a small park nearby.

"Come on, we will make a scene if we stayed here, let's go over there."

I pointed to the park several meters away from us, albeit still crying she gave me a little nod for an answer. I took my bike and led the way with crying girl in tow.

* * *

After letting her sit down on the bench, I tried to get her something to drink from the nearest vending machine. I took my time there, using the opportunity to think of what to say next.

She was asking what I thought about her and I simply answered honestly. Wasn't that supposed to make her happy? After all, what worth would sweet things have if they were all but lies? It would only serve to hurt you more, wouldn't it?

Really now, I couldn't grasp how girls' minds worked. They were mysterious creatures whose way of thinking were more complex than the universe. Like an abyss that would swallow you whole if you dared approach it.

Terrifying! I'd never get myself involved in girl problems.

I walked back to where Yuigahama was seated, hoping things wouldn't escalate any further.

As I reached her, she had already calmed down and was just looking at her feet. I approached her slowly, making my footsteps loud enough to be heard so I wouldn't surprise her.

"Here, this ought to help relax your body." I offered her a can of beverage. She stared at my outstretched hand for while then into my eyes.

Her face was a mess. There were trails of dried-up tears on both of her cheeks and her eyes were a bit swollen from crying. Realizing she was before me, she hurriedly covered her face and turned away.

Well, nobody liked to be seen after crying like that. I put the can near her and took a seat beside her.

"It's alright, I didn't see much."

She didn't face me and went to clean her face. I decided to leave her to herself for now to and watched the sky, now growing dark as stars began to appear visible. I was glad it didn't rain today, else it would have made things much worse.

"Thank you, Hikki."

Yuigahama's weak voice whispered from my side, stopped my thoughts and causing me to glance her way, she was still looking downward while holding the can in her hands. Did she not like what I bought for her?

"Do you want something else to drink?"

"No, it's fine. at least, I don't hate it."

"Of course it's fine. We're talking about MAXX Coffee here, no one in the right mind would hate this divine beverage." I said before taking a swig.

Seriously, those who hate this lovely drink were weirdos.

"Haha, you are so weird Hikki. No one gets more worked up on a simple drink like you."

Before I could retort to her stupid remark, I realized what she said was also the truth. Even I knew that at the end of the day, the greatness of MAXX Coffee was nothing but my own opinion. I couldn't force someone to like this drink just because I want them to feel the same. If I did, then their love for this coffee wouldn't be genuine.

"Hikki."

Yuigahama called my name, a tone she had used before hence I grew wary on what she was about to say.

"Is it true? What you said before..."

"Which one?" I had said a lot of things, so I was unsure to which she was referring to.

"About what you think of Yukinoshita-san as a girl."

"Ah, yeah that's true."

"Then... What about me?"

"Huh?"

"W-what do you think of me as... as a girl."

I squinted my eyes and looked at Yuigahama.

'Was she referring to that?'

"Do you mean... in a romantic sense?"

Her hands shook as she gripped the can, causing it to be misshapen a little. All she could give to me was a small nod.

"No, that's impossible for me." I immediately responded.

Yuigahama was surprised at the bluntness of my answer. As she recovered from the shock she asked me again.

"W-why is it impossible... Can you at least spare me the reason?"

She used her skill "Puppy Eyes" and pleaded to me for an answer. I couldn't ignore her considering the short distance between us and the way she leaned towards me reminded me about her mother.

As expected of Hanae-san, her daughter would not be left out before getting her skills. But shouldn't you be teaching her how to cook first?

"There are several reasons for that. First, you can't cook, and I personally think that women who can cook scores a ton of points. Your utensil-handling skills are great, so you've gotten half of it down. Secondly, there is nothing good about me, any interest in me is just an illusion so it's better to just forget it."

If she had cried from my previous confession, I was sure she would do so even harder this time. But she didn't move from her seat at all, she just clutched on the can without making any sounds.

Was Yuigahama always this strong of a girl? Even when I had said all of that, she didn't get mad at me.

"S-so you're saying that... If I became better at cooking, you will start to like me?"

Okay, I should have seen that coming. I still couldn't prevent myself from being surprised at what she said, after I told her not to, she appeared quite determined to do so. And what she said about me liking her if she could cook was ridiculous. There are many other things that needed to be considered.

"Okay! I have decided. I will start practicing and have you taste it."

Yuigahama stood up from her seat and pumped her fist, her eyes brimming with newfound determination.

"Just you wait, I will make sure you'll love it!"

She gave me one of her huge smiles and left me alone before I could respond, then a few feet away from me she spun around and shouted.

"Thanks for this Hikki! I will learn to love this"

She waved the unopened can to my way enthusiastically amd I just watched her as she disappeared from my field of vision.

I never expected to raise this flag. No, not at all.

And that's when it dawned on me.

'Oh God, save my soul.'

* * *

 **My partner note:**

 **Greetings, dear readers! Thank you to everyone whom had been patiently waiting for this update!**

 **And thanks as well to hikigaya (the author, not the MC) for letting me both betaread for him and get a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

 **Hope you leave a review to tell us your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks again and farewell for now!**


	19. Chapter 19

**hello everyone, its me**

 **its been so long since my last chapter, almost two month I think. I know that is bad thing for an writer who doesnt do the job seriously, but it can't be helped there is this and that which make me lagging behind.  
**

 **anyways lets answer some review:**

 **Calvados :** that true, without that she will lose her love for sure

 **Sorashita Charyubi :** do you think so? its not like I want to make her love being hurt but everyone will get hurt right?

 **thatguywhowrote :** Thanks a lot my partner, you fix a lot here so it become more easy to read.

 **Flash Falcon :** girl always selfish(I think), so dont blame her from being one

 **Betrayed Dreams :** yesh the new stage will be presented later but still need some idea to make it reasonable

 **That's all, thank you so much for everyone who read and like this. all of you really make me happy from knowing my story not just get ignored**

 **I need to say sorry, I think I need to go hiatus for several month. my phone is broken and I cant write like usual so I need to find new one**

 **maybe I will write down every idea that I have in the paper or something**

 **well here you go, enjoy it**

 **NB: OREGAIRU isn't mine**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _'What's your hobby?'_

If someone were to ask you something like that, what would your answer be?

Playing games?

Hanging out with your friends?

Or something else?

As for me I am sure I would say reading, however that only falls below spending time with Komachi and sleeping which are my top two. That just showed how much I love reading if I'm not relaxing or chatting with Komachi.

I would enjoy anything that could distract me from anyone I don't really care about. From a simple manga to a popular novel, though I prefer the latter.

And not like the crappy literature as what Yukinoshita had said, it had to have a good story, deep emotions and... some entertainment value I guess.

No, it's not like what you think, it's just revealing some parts like the thighs, neck, cleavage, and belly... Well, that's really a lot, but I swear they were not nude.

As for why I got concerned about something as trivial as a hobby, it was because my hobby couldn't distract myself from the two inhabitants who busied themselves with the stove. They were 'cooking', as they've mentioned.

I was not a chef or food critic that had an eye for culinary skills such as how food is prepared and served, or judging the rich taste of the food. I was just a normal guy who would say "I like it" when I found anything delicious. However, the amount of sounds they were producing worried me to no end.

It had already been over an hour, and the noise they were making seemed to have intensified. Even I, not involved in their actions, more or less had a rough idea on what was happening. Since our client had a really bad aptitude with the kitchen besides handling the equipment, the Ice Queen had a hard time dealing with that.

Even though I haven't introduced them that you all have an idea who they are, but for the reason why it is happening (again) we need to look back several hours ago.

* * *

 **-Friday afternoon, Sobu High-**

I sat on my usual seat at the club room since, as Yukinoshita had mentioned before, Service Club was now back in operations. But that didn't change anything much, even if it were open like before we were just minding our own businesses.

So right now, I was just enjoying my light novel whilst drinking Yukinoshita's delicious tea, as per usual.

A relaxing moment like this was rare for me over the last few days as I had been worried at what Yuigahama would do. I had a feeling she was going to tell her mother about that day, but to my surprise she hasn't even bothered me up to this day.

She still had her bubbly aura like always, which made me ask myself: Did that moment really happen? Or was it just my imagination?

Whatever it was, I was having a good time now and no one could disturb me from it.

 _*knock knock*_

Ah, of course. Since club is up and running, a client has visited. I dropped my novel momentarily and looked at the door.

"Come in." Yukinoshita's voice declared. The door swung open fast, and a wild, pink-haired girl showed up in full vigor.

"Yahallo~" she said with a cheerful smile.

"Good evening, Yuigahama-san."

"Good evening, Yukinon!"

Realizing it was just Yuigahama, I turned my head back onto my novel once again.

"Good evening, Hikki."

I gave her a grunt of recognition and focused my attention on my book.

"Please have a seat, Yuigahama-san. Do you want a glass of tea?"

I glanced upward to see Yukinoshita acting like a good host, serving her guest earnestly. It was so weird to see her like that, this contrast of her personality. Was it because this was Yuigahama? Or could she have a weird fetish like a certain four-eyed classmate?

"A-actually, I came here not just to hang around." Yuigahama fidgeted her fingers.

Her words piqued my curiosity so I gazed at her, but I had a bad feeling about what she wanted to say.

"Is that so? Could you please tell me what it is?" Yukinoshita asked with smile.

"Umm, I want to make request."

"A-ah, a request? And what might it be?" Yukinoshita slightly stuttered, I could see her face twitching a little and her face became paler than before.

"I-I want you to teach me cooking." She answered. "A-again"

Heh, as I expected.

"A-ah, I-I see..." The club president tried to look elsewhere except Yuigahama as she probably searched for an answer.

"Can you do it?"

She looked at Yukinoshita earnestly while leaning her body forward, just like what she did to me at the park. However that won't work Yuigahama, your puppy eyes skill couldn't break her resolve, for she was a cat person.

"I'm sorry Yuigahama-san, but I believe with your current level of ability I don't think I can teach you anything easily."

Whoa, Yukinoshita. Tone it down, she's just a puppy who wants to learn a new trick.

"O-okay, I just thought you could teach me better than Mama."

Our ears both perked up at her comment, was she trying to make Yukinoshita fall into an obvious trap? You should know her better, Yuigahama. She wouldn't fall that easily for something as cheap as provocation.

And yet, she flung her hair over her shoulders and crossed her arms, a glint of determination in her eyes.

"I do not know the scope of your mother's skills, however if you truly want to learn something better, I guess I could teach you."

Well, I could be wrong too.

Hearing that, Yuigahama became so happy that she tackled her into a big hug.

"Thank you, Yukinon! I knew you were the best!"

Somehow, I could almost see lilies at the background of these two girls. They might start heading the wrong way, but not that I'm one to talk

But...

What had occupied my thoughts the most was the fact that Yukinoshita accepted Yuigahama's request, I could already foresee an omen...

* * *

 **-Back to the present-**

I decided to close my light novel and moved over to their position to see what was happening. I saw Yukinoshita was preventing Yuigahama from adding something to the food.

"Looks like you're having a hard time."

My voice made Yukinoshita pause and look to my way. Realizing it was just me, she let out a sigh.

"You wouldn't believe how many times I have told her not to add 'secret ingredients'."

'I see, that explains the ruckus.'

Then I saw Yuigahama poured something black in the food. I looked back to Yukinoshita and warned her about it.

"Err, I think you missed that one." I pointed at the girl humming to herself.

Looking to her right side, Yukinoshita was shocked and rushed to her side. Not much of a help myself, I went back to my seat and left them to their own business.

* * *

 **-several minutes later-**

I felt so frustrated to see what I had to do right now.

Since the two girls already did their jobs, I needed to do mine now. But I couldn't help not questioning what they tried to make this time.

"What in the name of Hell is this anyway?"

My question came out rather harsher than I expected. It couldn't be helped though, anyone would be surprised if they were served and told to eat the food now in front of me, if one could even call it "food".

 _*sigh*_

I focused on Yukinoshita in hopes of explaining anything. She just looked to the side, even when I had stared at her for so long she didn't lash out even once.

Then I turned to Yuigahama who was startled from the direct eye-contact. She began to fidget under my gaze while glancing around then to me like a scared kid.

"Yuigahama, what exactly were you trying to make this time?"

I asked her carefully, this time trying not to scare nor offend her. This was Yuigahama-made food after all, so expecting something edible was out of the question. I at least wanted to know what she was attempting to cook so I'd know what my cause of death would be.

"...-ry."

Her voice was so soft, barely audible even within earshot.

"Huh?"

"I-its curry..."

"Curry? That should be simple enough, why did it become like this?"

I pointed at the... thing on the table while looking at Yuigahama, expecting an explanation.

"Just so you know, it was partly your fault."

Surprisingly, Yukinoshita was the one to answer my question, facing me with an annoyed expression.

"It's because of you that I was distracted, which gave Yuigahama-san the opening to add something sinister to the food."

"What ingredient did she add?"

"Coffee." Yukinoshita said shortly.

"...coffee?" I raised my eyebrows.

"That's right. I don't know why, but she appeared adamant to add that, even when I had told her no. Apparently, that didn't stop her from doing so."

I blinked repeatedly at the explanation, then I turned my face to see Yuigahama shrinking in her seat.

"I-I just wanted to make it delicious..."

"Then why were you using coffee? Don't you know it would have a bitter taste because of this?"

"B-but that coffee you gave me was sweet."

That night when I gave her MAXX coffee to calm herself from crying must be the time she was referring to. I did that because I thought that was the best way to deal with someone who was feeling down. It was never my intention to give her have false assumptions about coffee at all.

"Hikigaya-kun."

I heard the icy voice from the right, I didn't want to face her way but I didn't dare to ignore her call either. Slowly, I turned my head to Yukinoshita and saw her glaring at me coldly.

"I know you have your weird fetishes, but please keep them to yourself. Don't go around giving Yuigahama weird ideas that would lead to her misunderstanding things."

"Hey, what kind of perverted deviant do you take me for? I am no-"

My word was cut off by her glare, more dangerous than before. It was like she was looking at scum that polluted society.

Silence befell us for several minutes and we just stayed unmoved from our places.

"It's another failure again then. I wonder if all my hard work all this time would make any difference at all..." Yuigahama said gloomily.

Her words successfully broke the tension around us, but it changed to a different bad mood because she was now depressed.

"Yuigahama-san, you shouldn't say something like that." Yukinoshita placed her hand on Yuigahama's shoulder, making her look into the other girl's eyes.

"Even with hard work, success may not come that fast. But as you do, you will earn experience which would make it easier to cook in the future."

Yuigahama calmed down a bit and had a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Really? You think I can cook too?"

"...maybe." Yukinoshita said in a hushed voice.

"Don't avert your eyes while saying that, you should look at me directly!"

Yuigahama held her by the cheeks to face her but the girl resisted with all her might. Both of them looked like they were having a wrestling match, though it wasn't as intense as the actual thing.

My eyes went back to the food in front me and I couldn't even begin on where things went wrong with it. Even when Yukinoshita was monitoring the preparations, there were still flaws on how she taught Yuigahama.

For example, she didn't know what was going on in her mind.

"Yuigahama, are there any other reasons why you wanted to add coffee?"

She stopped herself from pestering Yukinoshita and looking at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you bother adding coffee? You can't possibly be thinking it'd get sweeter just from that, right?"

"I-I..." She paused for a moment. "I just wanted to do something different about it, so it won't be your average curry."

As I thought, it was because she thought like that that it had become like this.

"I see. So that's where the problem is."

"Huh?"

Yuigahama grew even more confused than before, while Yukinoshita who had finished fixing her clothes was now also paying attention to me.

"It's because you were trying to make something new, even though you aren't even familiar with the recipe."

She seemed like she realized something but I wasn't sure if she really understood what I meant, so I gave her a better explanation.

"Think of it like this. Before you could learn to run, you have to learn how to walk. And even before walking, you have to crawl. What I'm trying to say is, you were still trying to learn the basics but went and tried something advance like altering the recipe itself."

Yuigahama nodded and gave me a big smile paired with a thumbs-up.

"Got it Hikki, thanks!"

She returned to her cheerful mood and the tension in the room had been lifted.

"Don't mention it." I shrugged.

When I turned to Yukinoshita, I saw her watching me intently.

"What?"

"It's nothing." She said, flipping her hair elegantly. Well, it wasn't like she had any interest in my explanation, maybe she just had something on her mind.

"Let's clean all of these and call it a day."

I stood up from my seat, but neither of them moved at all.

"Who gave you the permission to close this session? You haven't even done your part yet." Yukinoshita declared, a tone of authority in her voice befitting a queen.

Ah, I thought I could get out of this. In the end, all that talk couldn't get this out of their minds...

'Seriously, are they trying to kill me?' I sent the message through my eyes, but she just smiled victoriously at my pleading gaze.

This girl. She really wanted to see me suffer that much, huh?

Yuigahama noticed what the silent exchange between us and interfered.

"N-no, it's okay. I already know much it's a failure at this point, so there's no need for Hikki to try it."

"That may be true Yuigahama-san, but we wouldn't know just how far it went wrong if no one tried it, don't you think so?" Yukinoshita tilted her head to the side as she looked at me.

"Ah... That kinda does make sense." Yuigahama scratched her cheek.

She successfully convinced her with her statement, and as much as I hated it she was right. Yukinoshita truly never spouted falsehood.

However, I'm not just gonna surrender without putting up any resistance.

"I see, but don't you think my taste wouldn't helping much? After all, I haven't eaten many types of food so my opinion wouldn't be as credible."

"..." Yuigahama fell silent, probably taking my point into consideration. On the contrary, Yukinoshita was unfazed.

"You don't have to worry, we don't expect much about your comment, just a simple confirmation, a "yes or no" about the food's edibility will suffice."

Damn you Yukipedia. A simple reason won't be enough to beat you.

"I-I don't mind..." Yuigahama's whisper sounded loud in the silent room and took our attention. "And while we're at it, I'll try it myself too."

"Yuigahama san, there is no need for unnecessary casualties. Hikigaya-kun is enough as a sacrifi- I-I mean, tester."

I swear I would get back at her sometime in the future.

"Mmhmm, it's fine Yukinon. After all, it's my cooking, so I need to taste it too."

Yuigahama, you are so kind! However, that kindness will put you in bigger trouble someday. After all, the world isn't a nice place to live in.

"You don't have to do that Yuigahama-san, it is my job too so you don't need to do it."

Yet Yuigahama shook her head at me.

"Really. I am fine with this. Thanks for your concern, Hikki."

Did I sound concerned for her? Was that really even true?

"Haa. It can't be helped then, let's just take a bite and finish this."

Yukinoshita said in defeated and moved closer to the table.

"Yukinon?"

"I just don't want to be the only one who did nothing."

"Yukinon..." Yuigahama hugged her tight.

"I-I can't breathe..."

Even though Yukinoshita said that, she seemed rather comfortable with their skinship. I leaned back to the wall and let them have their time for a bit longer. After being satisfied hugging, Yuigahama released her with a wide smile.

"Yukinon, you're really my best friend!"

Then she remembered about the food and took two spoons.

"Okay, let's do this together."

I watched the two girls who had determination in their eyes, ready to take every challenge. I turned my head to the window and watched the red sky that was slowly darkening. It was getting late.

* * *

OREGAIRU

The streets were really busy at this time of day, but it's no wonder since it's almost dinner time. People who were going back from school or work, or maybe those who bought groceries from the store. All of them must have similar thoughts: what's for dinner today?

But I couldn't think as simple as that because of the pink-haired girl beside me.

"-and their chocolate was really delicious!"

She had just finished telling me about her recent activities, of which I couldn't care less of.

"Say Yuigahama, why do I need to walk you home?"

"Ha? You were the one who suggested it, remember?"

Reeling back my mind to several minutes before, I remembered something about asking to take her back.

"Is that so?"

"What's with Hikki recently, you aren't acting like yourself?"

"Sorry, just spacing out a bit."

She then pouted.

"T-that means you weren't listening to me all this time!" She glared at me this time.

"No, no. I was listening. You were talking about that new café that you visited with Ebina and Miura, right?" I said hesitantly

The girl's anger dissipated away in an instant at my answer.

"Ehehe, I thought you weren't listening at all."

Thankfully she bought what I said. The truth was I really had no idea what she had been yapping about. I just remembered her talk with Miura and Ebina in the classroom earlier this morning, I can't believe such simple talk could save me.

"Still, I can't believe you didn't taste my work."

"Didn't I already say I was sorry? You already made Yukinoshita try it out, wasn't that good enough?"

"But that's a different thing."

"And from both of your expressions, I can already tell how it tasted."

Recalling their reactions made goose bumps appear all over my body. I sure was glad I didn't take a bite.

"Wasn't that supposed to be your job, tasting the food?"

"You already know who I am. I said it before, if someone were to already handle the job that I must do, I would just thank them and enjoy my free time. No job is good news for me."

"That's true, that does sound like Hikki after all." Yuigahama chuckled.

Then both of us just walked in silence, the bustling sound of cars and other people filling our surroundings. Without any accidents or awkward moments, silence was always a wonderful thing, and I think Yuigahama had learned to appreciate it as well.

"Hikki."

Yuigahama called me with her stupid nickname for me, however it wasn't as annoying as before. I don't know how it happened, maybe I just grew tired of hating it over time.

I grunted lazily at her call.

"D-do you... want to have dinner at my house?"

I stopped in my steps from her sudden question.

"What? Why so sudden?"

"U-umm... No, it's nothing, i-it's just... my m-mother asking me to invite you. Yeah, that's it!"

Her weird behavior sure was suspicious... and obvious.

"Is that true? Don't tell me you have something to do to me."

"O-of co-course I d-don't! Remember, my mother will be mad if someone rejected her invitation, right?"

Yuigahama stated a fact that I couldn't shrug off easily. After all, we were talking about Hanae-san here. She didn't have a mysterious aura like Haruno, but the guilty feeling we get after disappointing her is very unbearable.

So, there's no helping it but to accept her mom's invitation.

"Well, having free dinner isn't bad, and I haven't tried your mother's cooking so I think I can join you for dinner."

"R-really? I understand! Then I will tell Mama immediately!"

Yuigahama picked up her phone and walked away to call her mother, I just stood in my place and looked elsewhere to give her some privacy. Then I remembered about Komachi, I needed to tell her that I won't be back for dinner so she wouldn't have to cook and wait for me.

I sent a simple notice that I would be eating outside so she can have dinner without me. After making sure the message sent, I put back my phone inside my pocket and waited for Yuigahama to finish her call.

A moment later, she ran back to me with an apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm sorry I took long Hikki. I don't know why, but she said you can't come over at the moment."

I raised my eyebrow at her explanation which contradicted her request.

"I see. Maybe I'll join you next time."

Realizing what she had said, Yuigahama waved her hand dismissively.

"N-no, I already told her you would come, so you don't need to mind it."

"Stupid me, I shouldn't have said that..." She mumbled to herself with a low voice.

"Are you sure? I really don't mind going back home."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Let's go."

"That's for you to say, since it's not my house." I said sarcastically.

"Ehehe." She then smiled at me innocently. I decided to go with it and followed her lead, not thinking of any bad moments that could befall me later.


End file.
